Houve Uma Vez Uma Primavera
by Aline Carneiro
Summary: Inicialmente ela seria chamada "Dez dias em Abril" e seria uma comédia romântica, estrelada por Lílian e Tiago Potter sobre uma confusão com poção de amor. Relendo os três capítulos que havia escrito eu mudei de idéia e decidi transformar essa fic na fanfiction 100% canon que eu sempre achei que tinha ficado devendo, focada no triângulo Tiago/Lílian/Severo.
1. Prólogo

Se você foi fã de Harry Potter entre os anos de 2001 e 2003, pode ser que tenha lido a primeira série de fanfics que eu escrevi, chamada de "Série Prometeu". Há pouco tempo, rememorando esse tempo, eu me lembrei da acusação que algumas pessoas me fizeram, algum tempo depois, de escrever fics não- _canon_ , estreladas por uma Mary Sue. Eu sempre escrevi fics por brincadeira e por prazer, dai nunca liguei tanto para o canon, para os shippers e tudo mais (embora até hoje me arrependa de algumas brigas em que me meti por causa do fandom, poucas foram por causa de fics). O fato é que eu achava que tinha encerrado definitivaente meu ciclo de fanfics quando descobri que as minhas disponíveis na internet estavam incompletas e mal revisadas. Resolvi dar uma re-editada nelas achei uma, que comecei em 2007, inacabada.

Inicialmente ela seria chamada "Dez dias em Abril" e seria uma comédia romântica, estrelada por Lílian e Tiago Potter sobre uma confusão com poção de amor. Relendo os três capítulos que havia escrito eu mudei de idéia e decidi transformar essa fic na fanfiction 100% _canon_ que eu sempre achei que tinha ficado devendo, focada no triângulo Tiago/Lílian/Severo. Calçando as sandálias da humildade, apresento aquela que eu pretendo que seja minha última fanfic inédita

P.S.: Considere o Thiago apanhador, não artilheiro, como gostam os canonmaniacos.


	2. O pomo difícil

_Sábado, 3 de abril de 1971_

Thiago Potter tinha que admitir que quando o assunto era quadribol, suas capturas preferidas eram aquelas mais difíceis e disputadas. Não gostava ganhar fácil, queria a emoção da conquista suada, queria o grito da vitória no último segundo; desesperado e pungente, dramático e doloroso. Amava a sensação de alívio que vinha junto com o grito de vitória entalado na garganta, como o urro do predador que capturou sua presa.

O pomo de ouro era a presa e, em seu íntimo, ele queria ser o caçador vitorioso. Portanto, por mais que parecesse tenso naquele dia, quando a Grifinória perdia para a Sonserina na finalíssima do campeonato pelo inacreditável e desesperador placar de 450 a 320, num jogo que já durava quase seis horas, cada partícula de seu ser estava vibrando, empenhada em achar e capturar aquela maldita bolinha com asas que já escapara duas vezes por entre seus dedos e displicentemente dançara na frente da apanhadora da Sonserina fazendo a pobre garota passar um tremendo papel ridículo por não conseguir capturá-la em seu frenético ziguezague antes de acabar dando um tapa no próprio rosto por acidente.

Ele deu uma volta completa pelo campo com sua vassoura bem no instante em que o goleiro reserva do seu time pela primeira vez no jogo conseguiu impedir a goles de atravessar um dos arcos. Aproveitou para maldizer intimamente Sirius, o goleiro titular do time, pela quadragésima sexta vez naquele jogo, que era o primeiro desde que o garoto havia sido suspenso do quadribol no final do inverno passado (indefinidamente, segundo a McGonnagal, por um tempo, segundo Dumbledore) já que havia quase levado à morte o idiota seboso que tinha sido curioso demais sobre o "probleminha peludo" do seu amigo Aluado.

Potter mergulhou com a vassoura e a garota da Sonserina o seguiu. Aquilo era realmente divertido, ele não vira pomo nenhum, mas adorava provocar uma garota bonita como Zelda Zabini. Tê-la em sua cola naquele mergulho de trinta metros era realmente excitante, por que ela era sedutora, misteriosa e estranha. Diziam que sua família era especialista em poções venenosas de receita secreta que matavam sem deixar vestígios. O que Thiago sabia sobre ela era que ela adorava um canto obscuro num corredor esquecido do quinto andar que era bem útil quando um casal queria se agarrar sem ser importunado. Se o goleiro fosse incompetente a ponto de tornar inútil sua busca pelo pomo, pelo menos ele teria se divertido provocando-a e mais tarde lucraria com isso, por que ela sempre ia atrás dele para espezinhar e uma coisa levava a outra, que levava ao corredor do quinto andar.

Mas o que realmente queria era a vitória, a garota era apenas parte do cenário. E exatamente quando mergulhou com a vassoura para provoca-la viu claramente uma oportunidade única de vitória: o pomo flutuava mansamente, despercebido por todos, acima de um gramado logo atrás do estádio. Era um tremendo golpe de sorte ter vislumbrado o pequeno ponto dourado ao olhar de relance entre as duas arquibancadas, e ele não costumava desperdiçar sorte. Deixou que a garota o ultrapassasse e, repentinamente, deu uma guinada para o alto e para a direita, numa manobra em parafuso tão brusca que ela não conseguiu repetir. A toda velocidade, zuniu no estreito espaço entre as arquibancadas, os olhos fixos no pequeno ponto dourado acima poucos metros do gramado do pátio externo em frente ao lago de Hogwarts. A presa. A caça. A vitória.

Antes de conseguir, soube que conseguiria. Achatado sobre a vassoura, já sentindo a apanhadora rival aproximar-se na sua cola, ele seguiu uma trajetória reta e infalível que o levou direto ao pomo. Quando seus dedos fecharam-se em volta da minúscula bolinha, uma carga de adrenalina o fez berrar de contentamento, num grito que confundiu-se com o uivo uníssono da torcida que erguia-se nas cadeiras, mais da metade do público do estádio berrando às suas costas. Deu uma freada e pulou da vassoura já correndo, gritando e... viu algo que acabou com toda sua alegria instantaneamente, como um alfinete que estoura um balão muito cheio.

Uma garota ruiva, deitada de bruços sobre uma toalha no gramado, de costas para o estádio, mas que, ainda assim, era perfeitamente identificável. Tinha um livro aberto entre os cotovelos e não deu a ele mais que um olhar entediado e profundamente superior quando virou o rosto em sua direção. Lógico. A única criatura em todo colégio que simplesmente não ligava a mínima para o time de Quadribol da sua casa. A senhorita-tão-boa-em-tudo, mas que ele sabia que voava pateticamente mal e por vingança odiava quadribol: Evans, Lílian.

Seu primeiro impulso foi dar um grito de raiva e atirar o pomo longe. Como alguém podia ignorar dessa forma o único esporte no mundo que valia à pena? Como, por Deus, como? Ele já desistira de faze-la entender o Quadribol, já desistira até mesmo de faze-la entender como era maravilhosa a sensação de voar, de competir e então ganhar. Lílian Evans já o havia feito de palhaço várias vezes, mas o incomodava intimamente. Tinha a sensação que jamais desistiria de tentar sair com ela. Era uma captura difícil, ele tinha que reconhecer. Ia virar as costas para a garota, mas não resistiu e voltou à velha carga, mais uma vez.

– Evans?

– O que é? – ela respondeu sem tirar os olhos do livro.

– Você viu isso?

– E podia deixar de ver? Você quase me atropelou com essa vassoura idiota.

– Se você odeia tanto quadribol, por que não fica no seu quarto durante os jogos?

– Se você ama tanto quadribol – ela disse, levantando-se rapidamente e recolhendo suas coisas com muita raiva e sem encara-lo – por que não volta para o estádio e ouve toda a escola dizendo pela milésima vez que você é o melhor apanhador do mundo? Definitivamente, Potter, alguém deveria mostrar a você o que realmente importa na vida! – ela saiu, afastando-se rapidamente, ao mesmo tempo que a gritaria da multidão o alcançava. Ele abaixou-se disfarçando o aborrecimento e recolheu a vassoura, que ficara parada no ar. Virou-se então para o estádio e ergueu os braços em triunfo, mostrando o pomo seguro entre os dedos da mão direita e a vassoura na outra, sentindo um leve impulso momentâneo de largar ambos objetos e despentear os próprios cabelos, mas se conteve por que não era elegante um campeão como ele atirar a própria vassoura no chão. Limitou-se a urrar novamente e novamente até que a multidão o alcançou. Num instante estava envolvido pelos colegas de casa, num burburinho sem fim, sendo carregado pele time no alto, rumo a comemoração na sala comunal da Grifinória. No meio do caminho passaram pela garota, que parecia totalmente indiferente à passagem do grupo barulhento. Tiago contraiu os lábios com raiva, mas, ainda assim, deu um berro de alegria, como se esperasse que ela desse uma olhada furtiva para ele, sem o mínimo sucesso.

Minutos depois, a sala comunal da Grifinória era a sede de uma barulhenta comemoração em que os lances mais animados da partida eram comentados, regada a cerveja amanteigada e suco de abóboras. Sirius bem que tentara contrabandear uma garrafa de _firewisky_ da cozinha, mas fora impedido por um atento (e despeitado) monitor da Sonserina que o delatara para a Professora Minerva.

– Você chegou a ver o batedor da Sonserina quebrando o próprio nariz com o taco? – perguntou um garoto do quinto ano a Sirius.

– De relance... alguém deve ter jogado alguma azaração no taco daquele miserável do Jones por que ele me acusou injustamente de derrubar poção de engorda nas plantas carnívoras da Madame Pomfrey. Não sei quem poderia ter feito isso além de mim... – disse o garoto com um sorriso sarcástico pairando nos lábios.

– Sério que você fez isso? – perguntou Tiago rindo, em voz baixa.

– Não adiantou nada eu ponderar que o sujeito estava voando muito alto e poderia cair da vassoura – reclamou Remo, resignado.

– E ele caiu mesmo – completou Pedro – sorte dele que o Dumbledore usou o _aresto momentum_ e ele caiu devagarinho! – disse completando a narrativa com um gesto dramático que imitava o do professor.

– Você não parece ter aprendido muita coisa com o episódio do Ranhoso – disse Tiago em voz mais baixa, para em seguida se arrepender, por que tanto Sirius como Remo pareciam ficar muito sem jeito com a menção ao episódio que pusera em risco tudo que os quatro juntos haviam conquistado. – Bem, pelo menos um taco é mais inofensivo que o problema peludo do Remo...

O outro riu e o clima ruim pareceu se dissipar. Tiago já esquecera o episódio do fim do jogo e despenteava repetidamente o próprio cabelo enquanto brincava distraidamente com o pomo – ele nunca o devolvia logo após o jogo, fazendo a professora McGonnagal andar atrás dele por dias cobrando a bolinha – subitamente, o deixou escapar propositalmente e deu um salto espetaculoso à frente para pegá-lo de forma muito exibicionista, simulando um mergulho com uma vassoura imaginária. Largou novamente o pomo, dessa vez jogando-se comicamente sobre a poltrona com uma cara de pânico, numa fingida tentativa atrapalhada de pegar a bolinha que tentava escapulir, como fosse uma pequena batata quente. Pedro ria mais alto que o resto da audiência, Remo balançava a cabeça divertidamente e Sirius conservava o mesmo ar debochado de sempre.

Tiago se sentia o máximo com as risadas dos colegas, às quais foram se juntando novas risadas, formando aos poucos uma claque animada e atenta, até que a sala comunal toda ria de suas gracinhas, que agora haviam evoluído para uma imitação detalhada de cada jogador dos times adversários, de um histrionismo e precisão de detalhes invejáveis. Antes mesmo de dar dois passos imitando outro jogador, alguém gritava o nome do imitado, fazendo que ele logo mudasse o personagem. Os jogadores dos times acabaram e ele passou a imitar professores. Até Sirius caiu sentado rindo quando ele fez uma imitação afetada do Professor Horace Slughorn, que evoluiu para imitação do professor durante uma aula sobre a poção do morto-vivo com direito a uma interrupção de um Severus Snape esquisito e retraído e de todos seus alunos favoritos, numa lista que logo chegou a Lílian Evans:

– Lílian, minha queriiida – ele prolongava a pronúncia de algumas palavras, como o professor fazia enquanto punha a mão no ombro da imaginária Lílian – já disse a você que nunca passou por essa casa um aluno com tamanho talento para as poções? – ele emendou uma imitação afetada e acuradamente cruel da menina –Oh, professor... muito obrigada, eu duvido que eu seja tão boa quanto o senhor... mas definitivamente adoro ser adulada!

Tiago nem notou que durante essa última imitação a sala caíra num silêncio constrangido e prosseguiu, animado, com seu diálogo imaginário:

– E eu, professor, definitivamente amo ser considerada tão boa por uma ameba bajuladora como o senhor... quer dizer, eu consigo enfiar sapos num caldeirão e faze-los borbulhar, mas quem não consegue? Eu sou definitivamente boa, que bom que o senhor reconhece, definitivamente! – ele virou-se na sua imitação afetada e deu de cara exatamente com o objeto de sua pantomima, que o encarava com as mãos na cintura e o rosto quase tão vermelho quanto o seu cabelo acaju.

– Err.. oi, Evans. Espero que você não se aborreça por isso... é só uma... brincadeirinha.

A garota não disse nada, mas parecia ferver por dentro de indignação,talvez mais ainda pelo uso da palavra "definitivamente", que ela realmente repetia bastante. As pessoas foram se dispersando por que sabiam que o que se seguiria não seria de forma alguma agradável de se presenciar, o que, afinal, era apenas uma reprise das constrangedoras e constantes brigas Potter-Evans. Tiago continuou, agora constrangido pelo silêncio dela:

– Você sabe que eu não tenho nada contra você, não sabe... quer dizer, o velho Slug é quem eu estava imitando e...

– Ele não é nem de longe ridículo como você o faz; aliás, você def... você não o suporta por que ele não vive dizendo que você é o máximo.

– Ah, lógico. É por isso que _você_ o adora, _definitivamente_. Ele te bajula uma aula sim, a outra também. Diz _definitivamente_ o que você quer ouvir, mas nem todos os professores falam.

– Eu _gosto_ de fazer poções. Por isso sou boa nisso, como você é bom com a sua vassoura.

– Então você admite que eu sou bom? – ele perguntou com um sorriso que nem ele percebeu, mas parecia bem estúpido. Repentinamente ele baixou a voz – eu não quero brigar com você. Por que não vai comigo no passeio a Hogsmeade no fim de semana que vem?

– Potter, você defini... você realmente me surpreende. – ela levantou a voz – Eu já disse mil vezes não sairia com você nem que você me desse um caldeirão de ouro. E você espera que eu te diga sim depois de me imitar ridiculamente diante de todos? Só se eu fosse MALUCA. E você só anda atrás de mim por que eu sou a _única_ que não vive correndo atrás de você e do seu amiguinho – ela apontou ostensivamente para ele e Sirius que fez uma cara bastante espantada – por que você é completamente INCAPAZ de enxergar outra pessoa no mundo que não seja você. _Definitivamente,_ NÃO! –disse com ar de triunfo antes de dar-lhe as costas, subindo as escadas sem olhar para trás, direto para o seu dormitório. Tiago olhou os companheiros, que tentavam fingir que não tinham sido testemunhas do maior "toco" da história de Hogwarts.

– Vocês ouviram isso? Ela me deu o fora _de novo_! Eu não acredito nisso!

– Definitivamente... – comentou Pedro, numa tentativa bem inoportuna de ser engraçado.

– Pois eu que não acredito que você a chamou para sair de novo – disse Sirius, coçando o queixo. Pelas minhas contas, esse foi o vigésimo sétimo "não" que ela te deu.

– E não é por nada – completou Remo – mas esse pareceu ser o mais alto que ela já disse.

– Sem dúvida, um _record_ – acrescentou Pedro, para em seguida emendar, sem graça novamente – não que você tenha merecido...

– Larga de ser puxa-saco – completou Sirius – é óbvio que o Pontas mereceu. – Tiago olhou o amigo indignado.

– Como assim? Agora até você acha que ela está certa?

– Dá para a gente conversar em outro lugar? – perguntou Remo – eu acho que essa conversa não é para o salão comunal.

Os quatro subiram em silêncio, Tiago na frente, bufando de raiva. Entraram no dormitório e Sirius, o último, fechou a porta.

– Muito bem – disse Tiago – que história é essa?

– Não é nada demais – disse Remo – nós três estivemos conversando sobre você.

– _Sobre mim_? – perguntou Tiago, indignado – desde quando vocês ficam conspirando nas minhas costas?

– Não é conspiração nenhuma – respondeu Sirius – mas, Tiago... você lembra quando eu quase matei o Ranhoso sem querer?

– Não finja que você não queria que ele morresse – disse Tiago – eu te falei que era irresponsabilidade, que você estava sendo pateta e infantil. E lembro-me disso muito bem.

– Pois é. Eu fiquei muito chateado com a droga de vida que eu tive de levar desde então. Sábados perdidos na sala da McGonnagall, sermões do Dumbledore, polimento em caldeirões, compostagem de bosta de Dragão para a Sprout e até curativo nos galhos quebrados do salgueiro lutador já tive de fazer! Mas o pior era o olharzinho de triunfo do Ranhoso, que graças a minha estupidez agora podia posar de vítima, quando todos sabemos que ele mesmo é capaz de tirar sangue de alguém quando tem oportunidade...

Tiago pôs a mão no próprio rosto, onde pouco mais de um ano antes ele havia sido atingido por um feitiço cortante do outro, um feitiço que nem mesmo ele sabia ao certo qual era, e que não deixara cicatriz, mas que às vezes o fazia sentir um formigamento estranho na bochecha. Tiago tinha certeza que se fosse atingido mais abaixo, no pescoço, morreria. E achava que Snape só não o atingira mortalmente porque havia testemunhas.

– Sim, eu sei que ele é assim. Mas...

– Mas você sabia também que eu não sou um assassino, apenas fiquei com raiva das insinuações dele sobre o Remo. – Sirius olhou o amigo diretamente nos olhos – na época eu não te agradeci, por que não percebi que não era o Snape que você estava salvando, mas a mim. – o outro rapaz esboçou um sorriso, mas Sirius permaneceu sério. – Só que... –Sirius respirou fundo antes de seguir para a parte mais complicada da conversa e completou:

– Só que você, nos últimos tempos, tem se achado o máximo e isso está nos enchendo o saco. E além de tudo, você faz papel de babaca na frente dessa garota.

Tiago caiu sentado sobre a cama, largando o pomo que tinha preso na mão até então. A bolinha subiu e ficou batendo no teto, procurando um lugar para se entocar.

– Mas... vocês nunca disseram...

– Eu não concordei com essa conversa, Tiago! – se apressou em dizer Pedro, que recebeu um olhar feio de Sirius.

– Realmente. Pedro concordou com tudo que dissemos, mas achava melhor deixarmos isso para lá, por que não tinha coragem de dizer pela frente. – ele encarou o outro, que baixou a cabeça sem jeito.

– Desde quando... – Tiago pareceu hesitar – vocês estão aborrecidos...?

– Não sei se houve um começo – disse Sirius.

– Na verdade você sempre foi meio assim – ponderou Remo – mas isso não nos incomodava. Pelo menos não tanto... mas desde que você recebeu o resultado dos NOMs...

– E desde que você começou a perturbar a garota nascida trouxa como se tivesse direito de sair com ela só por que os dois estavam entre as maiores médias globais da escola... – completou Pedro, ainda mais hesitante.

– Eu não a perturbo! Eu gosto dela!

– Então admita que ela não gosta de você, ou já teria aceitado um dos seus convites. -retrucou Sirius.

– Ela gosta de mim. Tem que gostar. Vai acabar gostando.

Sirius passou a mão pelo rosto. Essa era a parte chata. A velha teimosia de Tiago Potter, que costumava acreditar firmemente no termo "vencer pela insistência" – e muitas vezes vencia.

– Você sabe o que acontece cada vez que ela te diz um "não"?

– Eu fico muito irritado, só isso. Mas uma hora ela vai ter que dizer sim.

– Não é disso que o Sirius está falando – explicou Remo. – você é um dos caras mais admirados e invejados dessa escola. E faz questão de esfregar na cara de todos o quanto é bom. E cada vez que Lílian Evans te diz não, todos os perdedores dessa escola, ponha o Snape nessa conta, riem de você, com muito gosto, pelas costas.

– Como é que é? – disse Tiago, levantando-se irritado – quem ri de mim?

– Desse último fora até eu tive vontade de rir – admitiu Pedro – qualquer um perceberia que ela ia dizer não.

– Ah, então é isso, né? Tudo isso por que Lílian Evans, a _tão-bonita-e-tão-boa-em-tudo_ não me acha bom o suficiente para ela?

– Ou por que você se acha um presente de Deus para ela – respondeu Remo, impassível.

– Se ela sair comigo isso pára, não pára? E se EU disser não a ela?

– Como se ELA fosse te chamar para sair – completou Sirius – se você gosta realmente dessa garota, o que eu duvido, tente ser um cara menos cheio de si, Tiago.

– Eu NÃO sou cheio de mim. Já disse que gosto dela, e ela vai gostar de mim.

– Como? Como você pode acreditar que alguém que te odeia de repente vai se apaixonar por você? Vai dar uma de mariquinhas e usar nela uma poção de amor? – caçoou Pedro, numa atitude totalmente atípica que realmente o enfureceu.

– Não. Mas você pode apostar que ela não vai me odiar por muito tempo.– ele disse, com uma nota fria na voz. Remo e Sirius se entreolharam. Podiam calcular o que isso significava.

– Por que você não nos escuta? – perguntou Sirius, racionalmente– essa escola tem centenas de garotas que sairiam com você, que está bancando o bobo por causa da única que não te dá bola. Não faça nenhuma estupidez.

– Não vou fazer estupidez nenhuma. Vou fazer com vocês uma aposta. _Sete dias._ Em sete dias ela vai estar tão louca por mim que vocês vão vê-la implorando para sair comigo. E eu vou dizer não

– É mesmo? – perguntou Remo, não parecendo muito disposto apostar nada. Posso perguntar como você pretende vencer essa aposta idiota? Vai procurar um desses feiticeiros charlatões que "trazem a pessoa amada em sete dias"?

– Isso é assunto meu – disse ele, dirigindo-se para a mesa de cabeceira como se procurasse algo – eu tenho certeza que estava aqui... – ele achou um pequeno envelope cor-de-laranja e o abriu – sabia que era hoje. – algum de vocês recebeu convite para a festa do Slughorn? – os outros o encararam absolutamente pasmos.

– Festa do Slug? – disse Sirius – você disse que não queria nem saber da festa idiota do balofo! E isso foi hoje de manhã!

– Mudei de idéia... Bem, você não deve ter recebido o convite, não, Sirius?

– Lógico que não. Você sabe que desde que eu saí de casa ele nem olha direito para mim: me encara como um bruxo rico, porém inútil, já que não vou ser mais um capachinho dele no Ministério. Um convite que seria para mim pode ser mais bem gasto com algum calouro babaca ou com meu irmãozinho querido que finge que eu não existo...

– Tudo bem. Eu vou de qualquer maneira. Mas aqui não diz se posso levar um amigo. Que pena. Mas escrevam aí, rapazes: sete dias, o tempo que falta para o passeio a Hogsmeade. Em sete dias, podem apostar, Lílian Evans vai estar tão caída por mim que eu que vou poder recusar seus convites para sair!

– Ah, sim, inclusive – disse Sirius, irônico, – ela vai te ver na festa do Slug e vai acreditar mesmo que você é o homem da vida dela. Desista, ela não vai querer nada com você, e já que você quer uma aposta... vou colocar dez galeões nisso. Está feita sua vontade, Potter. Aposto contra você.

Tiago não disse nada, apenas pegou sua veste de gala no malão e saiu, rumo ao banheiro .


	3. Por que hipogrifos não viram pombos

Tiago só se lembrou o quanto odiava as festinhas do Clube do Slug quando parou diante das portas do escritório do professor, muito iluminado e magicamente aumentado por dentro em pelo menos quinze vezes para a ocasião especial. Tinha certeza que o professor convocara aquela festa certo de que a Sonserina conquistaria a Taça de Quadribol: a suspensão de Sirius havia derrubado a cotação da Grifinória no esquema clandestino de apostas que os alunos das casas mantinham e todos davam como certa a vitória da casa rival. Colocar água no hidromel de carvalho do professor balofo intimamente o deixava ainda mais satisfeito pela vitória e amenizava o asco que ele sentia por estar entrando naquele ambiente chato que cheirava tanto a bajulação.

Um dia, no passado, quando era ainda um garoto, ele gostara de ir às festas do professor. Sempre havia comida da melhor qualidade, guloseimas, música e tudo que um menino poderia gostar, e ele era sempre muito bem tratado pelo professor. Na primeira festa que fora, aos 12 anos, que era a idade em que o velho Slug costumava a prestar atenção nos pupilos em potencial, ele fora encorajado a "levar um amigo". Sirius havia sido convidado também e os dois, sabemdo que podiam levar cada um um acompanhante fizeram uma escolha óbvia: Pedro e Remo, que não haviam recebido qualquer tipo de convite. Para a festa seguinte "o velho Slug" disse que gostaria de ter "um clube seleto" e ele e Sirius, sem convites para acompanhantes, ficaram bastante sem jeito por deixar os amigos para trás. Depois de uma rodada de conversa em que o professor sondara ambos sobre suas relações familiares veio uma ligeira insinuação, muito mal recebida por ambos, de que eles tinham "mais potencial" que os dois outros amigos. Quando voltavam para o dormitório, ele e Sirius sentiam-se envergonhados porque, diante do professor, nenhum dos dois tivera coragem de replicar que não eram em nada melhores que ninguém. Era como se tivessem sido comprados por um bom jantar e uma cesta cheia de guloseimas sortidas. Daí em diante eles começaram a ignorar os repetidos convites, que para Sirius cessaram subitamente quando ele deixou a casa dos pais. Por outro lado, Tiago prosseguia sendo convidado, como se o professor ainda tivesse alguma esperança de um dia reconquistar sua personalidade difícil e talvez lucrar alguma coisa com isso.

Tiago estava muito bem arrumado, bem mais do que de costume. Riu interiormente lembrando as palavras de Mundungo Fletcher, um amigo escroque do seu pai, que freqüentava sua casa para horror de sua mãe: "Se vai fazer algo errado, vista-se bem. Se vai cometer um crime, vista-se melhor ainda". Não, não queria cometer um crime, mas sua disposição naquela noite era fazer tudo que normalmente não fazia quando estava com os amigos. Queria divertir-se a valer para que eles soubessem que ele era Tiago Potter e não precisava da aprovação de ninguém. Queria ser simpático, agradável e até modesto diante de Lílian Evans. Queria provar que era um cara legal.

Repentinamente, percebeu que o convite duplo para o jantar não estava no seu bolso. O zelador Filch, que o encarava mau humorado fez um gesto impaciente e disse:

– Não precisa fazer essa palhaçada. Seu acompanhante já apresentou o convite, ele chegou não tem nem cinco minutos. – disse apontando um grupo onde se falava mais alto que em todo resto do salão abarrotado de gente.

– Acompanhante? Mas eu...

– O que você está fazendo aí fora? Demorou um ano para se arrumar, parece uma noiva! – berrou Sirius, destacando-se do grupinho que, era perceptível agora, era formado quase que exclusivamente por garotas.

A cor fugiu do rosto de Tiago. Sirius, que sempre arranjava problemas, tinha um faro terrivelmente apurado para saber tudo que ele planejava. E se Tiago havia se esmerado em vestir-se bem para impor respeito pela elegância, Sirius parecia ter tido o raciocínio extremamente oposto por que era a figura mais mal vestida da festa, usando uma veste esfarrapada de quadribol que perdia apenas (por uma margem apertada) para as toalhas de chá dos elfos domésticos que faziam o serviço. Quase imediatamente Tiago percebeu que ele estava ali com a clara intenção de atrapalhar seu plano, mesmo sem saber qual era. Concluiu que o melhor a fazer era entrar na festa e tentar se livrar de alguma forma do amigo.

Sorrindo amarelo para o zelador, dirigiu-se como uma bala até Sirius, sussurando para que as garotas não percebessem:

– O que você veio fazer aqui?

– Proteger meu investimento e garantir que você não vai fazer nada desonesto para conquistar a moça. Eu vi que você havia deixado o convite dando sopa e vim na frente para evitar o pior.

– Do que você está falando, Sirius?

– Não me engane. Você veio aqui ver se rouba um pouco de amortentia do armário do Slug.

– Me diga: por que você e Pedro acham que eu recorreria a algo tão idiota quanto uma poção de amor? E acha que eu bebo firewisky com pó de flu? Roubar algo dos armários do Slug deve ser impossível. Eu vim a essa festa em missão de paz. Quero mudar a minha imagem diante dela.

Sirius respondeu o comentário com uma gargalhada digna de ser registrada como Record mundial do constrangimento. Vermelho e furioso, Tiago disse:

– Pode duvidar, mas eu estou preparado para me mostrar outra pessoa para ela.

– Uma pessoa que você não é – disse Sirius – e não vai ser nunca, pois, como costuma dizer minha querida e amável mãe: hipogrifos não viram pombos.

– Eu não estou nem aí para os ditados idiotas da senhora Black... Sirius, me deixe em paz, volte para suas garotas para que eu me aproxime de Lílian.

– Perda de tempo. Seu alvo não chegou na festa, ela ainda é pior que você para se arrumar, pelo jeito...

– Espero que ela chegue com uma amiga tão chata quanto você, assim ela não vai se importar que eu te empurre para ela...

De repente Sirius ficou sério. Tiago conhecia aquela expressão, que poucas vezes vira no rosto do amigo. Os olhos fixos e o cenho franzido, mirando um ponto às costas dele. Virando-se, Tiago pôde ver o irmão mais jovem de Sirius entrando na festa acompanhado de uma moça que aparentava ter uns 19 anos, o que era muito estranho por que Régulo tinha apenas 15 anos e aparentava ter 13. Era pouco parecido com Sirius, que herdara a aparência forte do pai. Como a mãe, Régulo era franzino e tinha feições ainda infantis, mas sem beleza marcante. A mulher que o acompanhava era bonita, mas tinha algo de doentio no olhar. Tiago a conhecia de vista e de nome, ela se formara em Hogwarts dois anos antes: Belatrix Black, a prima mais velha e absolutamente insuportável de Sirius.

– Veja quem resolveu visitar o jardim da infância, Tiago...

– Deixe isso para lá, Sirius... ela é uma idiota e ele não dirige a palavra a você...

– Ele é meu irmão. Não quero que ele se torne alguém como ela... – Sirius imediatamente deu passos largos na direção dos dois, que Tiago acompanhou o mais rápido que pôde em meio à aglomeração de pessoas e elfos domésticos circulando pela festa. Quando parou atrás de Sirius, que encarava Régulo e Bellatrix sentiu-se extremamente mal. O olhar do garoto era uma espécie de simulacro caricato da expressão arrogante de Bellatrix. Era óbvio que a guerra de Sirius estava perdida ali antes de qualquer luta.

– Desde quando você cria cordeiros para o abate, Bella? – perguntou Sirius ironicamente à prima, que devolveu com um sorriso sardônico.

– Ah... agora somos bons o suficiente para receber sua atenção? Não é você que diz que não faz mais parte da "decadente e mui podre casa dos Black"?

– Não posso esquecer meu sangue, ainda que o despreze. Desde quando sua organização recruta crianças? Não há adultos maníacos suficientes para segui-los?

– Cale a boca, Sirius – quem respondeu foi Régulo, decidido – eu não sou mais criança e não quero nem preciso do conselho de alguém que anda com nascidos trouxas e com... criaturas.

Sirius encarou o irmão com uma expressão triste.

– Régulo... não repita o que eles falam só por que é o que nossos pais sempre disseram. Por trás desse discurso de supremacia bruxa...

– Ah, que humano – disse Bellatrix, enfatizando a palavra com sarcasmo – vai nos dizer agora que somos segregadores por que não queremos os bruxos misturados com a ralé de sangue ruim e as bestas semi-irracionais...

– Eu sei o que vocês querem e sei que não é algo bom para os bruxos...

– Quem é você para julgar o que é bom ou ruim para os bruxos? – respondeu Régulo – o que você tem feito para honrar o nome da família além de ter sido expulso do seu time de quadribol? Qual seu próximo passo, irmão? Sair da escola e se juntar aos trouxas?

– Régulo, não fale assim comigo – ele apontou o dedo na direção do rosto do irmão, que mantinha a expressão desdenhosa – você e nossos pais não conhecem essa gente... não creio que saibam do que eles são capazes.

– Capazes de cuidar do meu futuro, Sirius, muito melhor do que você vai cuidar do seu... quando sair de Hogwarts terei meu lugar no ministério, um emprego à minha altura, já somos muitos dentro do ministério...

Tiago podia perceber claramente que o amigo percebia agora a derrota, Régulo já se considerava "um deles". Bellatrix parecia ainda mais arrogante que antes e Sirius limitou-se a responder:

– Eu espero que você perceba onde estão se metendo antes que seja tarde, Régulo... essa aí já é caso perdido, espero que na sua cabeça pelo menos ainda haja algum miolo – deu as costas e rumou com Tiago para o mais longe o possível da dupla.

Por um momento, Tiago esqueceu-se completamente de Lílian, da aposta e de tudo mais, como se o instinto o dissesse que algo sério viria mais tarde, e que criaturas como Régulo e Bellatrix estariam envolvidas. Sabia que o amigo estava certo. Cada dia mais podia perceber que entre jovens bruxos ganhava força um discurso pró-segregacionista e antitrouxa, típicos da tal organização meio política, meio fanática, cuja estrutura obscura tinha algo de profundamente errado, que não aparecia na superfície, mas podia ser pressentida pelo fato de ninguém pronunciar o nome do líder; Lord Voldemort, um título pomposo para um bruxo carismático que ninguém sabia exatamente quem era e o que pretendia, mas que lentamente, desde que Tiago era criança, parecia galgar posições e conquistar aliados e simpatizantes cada vez mais poderosos, mesmo sem colocação ou cargo no Ministério, como um poder paralelo, uma força independente. Seu pai dissera, certa vez: "O discurso desse homem é poderoso e sedutor. Ele fala exatamente o que alguns bruxos sempre quiseram ouvir, mas isso não significa que ele esteja certo".

Tiago nunca pensara muito seriamente nisso até aquele ano, quando ouvira, como todos os estudantes, uma advertência em tom grave de Dumbledore no primeiro dia de aula, alertando sobre os perigos do discurso radical contra os trouxas e mestiços que vinha ganhando força e agora já era declaradamente o corolário de leis de um grupo que, ninguém se iludisse, ao chegar ao auge do poder instituiria um reinado de terror e obscurantismo baseado no uso das artes das trevas. Era surpreendente a coragem do velho professor, por que ninguém, nem mesmo o Ministério ou o Profeta Diário, havia até então dito uma palavra contra os temidos bruxos que cada dia tornavam-se mais numerosos. Dumbledore ainda terminara dizendo que só alguém muito ingênuo acreditaria que um grupo que se autodenominava "Comensais da Morte" teria a intenção de agir pelo bem comum dos bruxos. Ainda longe do que podia se chamar "vida adulta", vendo o ar superior dos dois jovens aspirantes a seguidores de Voldemort, Tiago, começava a tomar consciência que seu mundo e modo de vida estavam de alguma forma ameaçados.

Mas essa reflexão séria durou o tempo exato entre o instante em que perderam os parentes de Sirius de vista e aquele em que Lílian entrou em seu campo de visão. Devia haver alguma explicação para o efeito estupidificante que a simples presença da garota provocava nele. Quando a viu conversando alegremente com o professor Slughorn, sentiu uma necessidade irresistível de se fazer notar de alguma forma por ela. Ia em sua direção quando Sirius o puxou.

– Me largue, Sirius – ele retrucou praticamente sem olhar para o amigo.

– Eu estou aqui para evitar que você faça besteira...

– Mentira. Você está aqui para evitar que seus dez galeões sumam na poeira.

– Se eu desconfiasse que os perderia nem teria apostado. Sério, você tem que parar de bancar o bobo toda vez que a vê. – disse o rapaz, indignado. – além do mais se você tivesse um pingo de tutano veria que ela está acompanhada.

Tiago esquadrinhou o ambiente em volta da moça, não conseguindo enxergar ninguém que pudesse ser, minimamente, uma companhia que ela desejasse ter numa festa. Além do gorducho professor a única figura por perto era um rapaz louro e bonito do sétimo ano da Corvinal conhecido mais pelo sorriso e pelas roupas extravagantes que pelo talento. Quando o rapaz deu uma desculpa qualquer ao professor e chamou Lílian, que virou-se na direção dele é que a ficha caiu e Tiago pôde sentir o choque.

– Não. Não é possível que ela esteja saindo com... com aquele panaca!

– Saindo eu não sei, mas o fato é que ela entrou aqui com ele, e parece não ter muitas críticas ao nosso amigo... como é mesmo o nome dele? Só me lembro dele tentando ser batedor da Corvinal quando estávamos no segundo ano e desistindo ainda nos testes quando alguém disse para ele comprar protetores para os dentes, acho que agora ele é o apanhador reserva deles... é Loc alguma coisa.

– Lockhart. – resmungou Tiago, como se remoesse o fato de que Lílian estava deixando de sair com ele para ir a uma festa com um imbecil cuja única qualidade era a suposta beleza, no conceito dele uma beleza bem esquisitinha e efeminada – E para mim ele parece um tremendo fresco!

– Então... vai ver que ela está com ele por que ele é veterano... as garotas costumam ficar orgulhosas quando um cara do sétimo ano as convida.. esqueça isso e vamos embora antes que você passe outro vexame.

– Aquele cara não ganha de mim em um duelo...

– Você ainda nem bebeu e eu já sinto cheiro do vinho da estupidez– respondeu o amigo citando a poção com a qual sua mãe o ameaçava toda vez que dissera que não estava muito a fim de estudar.

– Sério. Imagine o que eu não faria com ele... transformaria numa lesma de peruca... ele está usando uma roupa ROXA! Como ela pode sair com um cara que se fantasia de batata doce, Sirius? Eu vou lá! Vou tira-la de perto dele agora!

– Péssima idéia, ainda mais quando o professor vem na sua direção – murmurou Sirius, vendo que Slughorn percebera a inusitada presença de Tiago no seu clube de de favoritos.

– Tiago, meu querido, vejo que você finalmente...

Mas o professor nem concluiu a frase, porque Tiago passou por ele e foi direto e reto para onde Lílian e Lockhart conversavam. Se Tiago tivesse alguma noção de linguagem corporal, coisa que os bruxos não conhecem muito bem, veria que Lílian já estava arrependida por ter aceito a companhia do rapaz, por que além dos braços cruzados e da expressão de absoluto tédio, ela olhava para a porta esperançosa, imaginando uma forma de se livrar daquela criatura absolutamente vazia que só sabia falar dos seus feitos imaginários nas aulas de feitiços, transfiguração, como se ela não soubesse diferenciar fatos de boatos.

A garota foi subitamente arrancada de seus devaneios quando viu Tiago entrando em seu campo de visão e abordando o outro rapaz diretamente, de forma absolutamente desastrada para quem pretendia parecer gentil, simpático e quem sabe até modesto:

– O que você está fazendo aqui com a Evans, Lockhart?

– Eu conheço você? – respondeu o outro, sendo absolutamente sincero, por que mal tomava conhecimento de sua própria turma, ainda mais de um rapaz mais novo e de outra casa. Erroneamente Tiago interpretou isso como uma ironia e retrucou:

– Claro que me conhece, sou o cara que fez a Sonserina comer poeira hoje cedo e venceu sua casa na partida anterior, idiota.

– Hã? – respondeu ainda mais confuso o outro – do que você está falando?

– Potter, o que você pensa que está fazendo? – interviu a garota, embaraçada por que os olhares adjacentes já se voltavam para os dois.

– Eu acho que você não deveria sair com caras assim só pra me provocar, Evans.

– Quem você pensa que é? – respondeu Lílian, com as faces muito coradas – Eu saio com quem eu bem entender e com certeza não é para te provocar!

– Com licença, Lílian – disse Lockhart, afetado – creio que você deveria se retirar, meu caro. A moça não parece interessada em você.

– Ah, claro, e acha que ela se interessaria por um fresco como você, praticamente uma fadinha?

– Não me chame assim – disse Lockhart puxando a varinha com um gesto teatral – Eu posso incapacita-lo seriamente, sou ótimo nisso.

A coisa ia exatamente como Tiago gostava. Agora era questão de tempo para ele conseguir uma chance de humilhar o outro, que ele sabia ser medíocre em feitiços.

– Incapacitar? Você não incapacitaria um verme manco! Ora, veja se consegue se enxergar, pateta, quem usa veste roxo-beliscão não sou eu!

Nesse momento, Lílian reprimiu uma gargalhada a contragosto e se odiou por isso, mas Tiago sequer notou.

– Ninguém... ofende... meu... bom... gosto! – disse Lockhart, sacudindo a varinha no ar ritmadamente, como uma ameaça surda que jamais se cumpriu. Antes que ele conseguisse verbalizar qualquer feitiço suas vestes se enfunaram e caíram ao chão, junto com a varinha, para horror dos presentes. Repentinamente, o punhado de roupas caídos no chão se mexeu e um grande sapo-boi saiu dele, crocitando de uma forma que parecia indignada. Tiago ria com vontade, mas Lílian o fitava pálida e incrédula, como se fosse impossível acreditar no que via.

– Meu Deus, o que você fez, menino? – disse o professor Slughorn, irrompendo repentinamente atrás de Tiago. – Finite encantatem! – disse o professor, fazendo Lockhart voltar à forma humana, embaraçado e seminu, enrolando-se nas vestes, com o rosto vermelho e absolutamente descontrolado:

– Professor, eu não fiz absolutamente nada para que esse maníaco...

– Eu vi tudo, Gilderoy, não se preocupe... entre no meu gabinete e se recomponha, pelo amor de Deus! Deixe que do seu colega cuido eu.

– Mas ele...

– Vá! – disse o professor impositivamente, ato contínuo voltando-se para Tiago: – Sabe que quero você imediatamente fora dessa festa, certo?

Tiago não respondeu e ele prosseguiu:

– Infelizmente essa noite tanto o diretor quanto a professora Minerva encontram-se em Londres, numa reunião muito importante do conselho escolar e eu não posso reportar esse incidente horrendo, nunca esperei tamanho descontrole de você, Tiago... Eu vou descontar cinqüenta pontos da Grifinória por essa... por essa maluquice sua, e amanhã mesmo, às seis da tarde em ponto quero você no meu gabinete. Vai cumprir uma detenção, mocinho!

Cabisbaixo, Tiago encaminhou-se para a porta, mas quando ia chamar Sirius para acompanha-lo, Slughorn ainda disse:

– Nada disso, Sirius se comportou atipicamente bem, meu caro, ele não transfigurou um convidado da festa em sapo, portanto, pode ficar o quanto quiser, mas você eu quero fora da minha festa nesse exato minuto.

Tiago baixou a cabeça ainda mais para não encarar Lílian, que observava tudo ainda atônita. Passando pela porta irritado consigo mesmo ele ainda pensou: "Hipogrifos REALMENTE não viram pombos." E saiu arrastando sua vergonha corredor afora.


	4. Nada em Comum?

O que Tiago não sabia, e se continuasse por aquele caminho não saberia nunca, é que estava muito mais próximo de ser admirado do que odiado por Lílian Evans, coisa que, por outro lado, ela certamente jamais confessaria, nem mesmo sob a mais sofisticada e cruel tortura. Havia dois motivos para as recusas sistemáticas de Lílian às investidas de Tiago, ocultos sob milhões de camadas de desculpas esfarrapadas e irreais que ela dava para si mesma e para as amigas quando perguntavam por que ela dizia sempre não ao capitão do time de quadribol: primeiro; ela acreditava firmemente que Tiago tinha titica de galinha na cabeça e, segundo, ela morria de medo de aceitar um convite e aquele ser o último.

Lílian podia ter acabado de fazer 17 anos, mas sua percepção para algumas coisas ia além das aparências; ela já percebera que, mesmo sendo o pior dos exibicionistas, Tiago Potter evitava sistematicamente humilhar pessoas realmente boas, mostrando um certo senso de justiça tosco, mesmo que realmente não economizasse munição para atingir pessoas elitistas, preconceituosas ou a turma que ele reconhecia ser chegada nas artes das trevas. Freqüentemente ele bancava o herói para proteger calouros, principalmente contra garotos que realmente eram mais cruéis e metidos a valente que ele. O próprio Severo Snape, que um dia fora seu único amigo na escola e ela mesma defendera mais de uma vez, parecia ser capaz de coisas muito piores que os ridículos feitiços de levitação e poções de voz fina que Tiago costumava usar contra ele.

Certa vez um garoto mais novo da Lufa Lufa que acidentalmente derrubara tinta num pergaminho que Severo e Mucilber, um outro colega da Sonserina, escreviam na Biblioteca aparecera dias depois no grande salão em estado de puro pânico, gritando que as gárgulas negras queriam pegá-lo. Madame Pomfrey descobriu que ele fora intoxicado com a poção do terror extremo, e embora ninguém apontasse culpados, alguns alunos disseram ter visto Severo, Mucilber e Rabastan Lestrange na estufa, rondando as violetas do pântano, ingrediente essencial para tal poção. Também não escapara de sua percepção que, ao contrário de Tiago, Severo, em vez de exibir, procurava esconder muito bem todo tipo de conhecimento e habilidade que tivesse para algum momento posterior onde pudesse realmente fazer mal ao inimigo.

Para ela, Severo Snape fora a pior das decepções. Conheciam-se desde muito cedo, e ele que mostrara a ela que suas estranhas habilidades eram um dom, fora a primeira pessoa que dissera a ela o que ela realmente era. Até o chapéu seletor gritar a palavra "Sonserina" quando foi posto na cabeça de Severo, eles haviam sido melhores amigos. Mas a separação de casas aos poucos foi se tornando um abismo entre eles, ao ponto de, no ano anterior, um rompimento praticamente definitivo os afastar de vez. Em pensar que apenas cinco anos antes eles tinham ficado surpresos ao conversar após a cerimônia de seleção e descobrir que o Chapéu Seletor quase mandara a ambos para uma terceira casa, a Corvinal. Por algum motivo, o Chapéu os acabou jogando em caminhos opostos e, agora, incompatíveis.

Lílian era bonita e admirada, só que por algum motivo, poucos rapazes pareciam de fato interessados nela. Talvez sua origem, seu ótimo desempenho acadêmico e seus modos reservados intimidassem a maioria dos garotos; mas, por outro lado, nada parecia intimidar Tiago Potter. Ela o observava com um interesse muito bem disfarçado, mas mentia para si mesma dizendo que o detestava: no fundo gostava de saber que ele nunca desistia de chama-la para sair. Mas tinha medo que, uma vez conquistado esse objetivo, ela se tornasse mais uma das garotas na fila de ex-ficantes, casos e conquistas do apanhador da Grifinória e ele contasse vantagem a custa dela, como sabia que ele fizera antes, com muitas outras.

Por falar em medo, esse era um sentimento sempre presente na vida Lílian. Não aquele medo irracional e covarde, que provoca fugas vergonhosas, mas o medo instintivo que qualquer ser humano normal teria diante de uma situação de perigo iminente. Já havia tempo que ela percebera que convivia dois tipos distintos de bruxos: os que não se importavam com origens e árvores genealógicas e os que julgavam inferiores os trouxas, os mestiços e os nascidos trouxas. E seu medo era justamente por que ela percebia o endurecimento progressivo do discurso dos últimos, entre os quais, infelizmente, parecia ter encontrado abrigo seu ex-melhor amigo, Severo.

Muita gente não parecia notar, ou fingia que não percebia, mas estava bem claro para ela que havia uma marcha silenciosa porém muito bem organizada de bruxos que queriam "tomar providências" contra os nascidos trouxas e os "amantes de trouxas". Sentira-se alerta ainda no primeiro dia do quarto ano letivo, quando uma menina mais velha impedira a irmã, da turma de Lílian, de dividir a cabine com ela no Expresso de Hogwarts. Depois, outras pequenas manifestações foram acontecendo, e ela só não terminara totalmente isolada e insegura por que era bem humorada e boa aluna. Mas a verdade é que, ao contrário de Tiago, ela não tinha um confraria de amigas sólida e firme, mas um grupo de colegas que a tratavam com simpatia, mas não dividiam com ela nenhum segredo, nenhuma confidência.

Havia ainda um segundo dilema na sua vida: embora fosse muito bem aceita pelos pais, havia a irmã sempre pronta a lembrar-lhe que ela não era, na rigorosa acepção da palavra, uma garota "normal". Ser Lílian Evans era estar oscilando perigosamente entre dois mundos, sem saber ao certo a qual deles pertencia e se sentir um tantinho desajustada em ambos; embora ela estivesse seriamente inclinada a crer que não seria feliz longe do mundo dos bruxos, mesmo tendo considerado mais de uma vez a hipótese de se formar, procurar alguma outra profissão não-bruxa, e viver placidamente entre os trouxas, fingindo ser como eles, usando seus poderes apenas para ajuda-la nas pequenas dificuldades cotidianas.

"Mas que vidinha mais chata eu teria, nesse caso..." – ela pensava, e tornava ao dilema de dizer sim ou não a Tiago Potter. "Se pelo menos ele facilitasse as coisas, descendo do pedestal estúpido em que se coloca" – completava para si mesma – "ele age como se acreditasse ser bonito como Sirius, inteligente e esforçado como o Remus, simpático como o Pedro e talentoso como de fato é, e isso não é nada bom. Se além de tudo, conseguir alguma coisa comigo, vai ser a cabeça mais inchada dessa escola!" – ela pensou, ainda irritada, revirando na cama, logo depois de ter fugido da festa que acabara para ela com a transformação de seu par em sapo.

Reprimiu uma gargalhada e sentou-se na cama, pensando na cara do rapaz voltando à forma humana, catando a roupa no chão, confuso. Um minuto antes, quando eles conversavam, ela teria adorado ter coragem para fazer aquilo... Lockhart era o rapaz mais chato e egocêntrico que já conhecera. Chegava a ser irônico ter aceito a companhia justamente dele na festa. Havia alguma razão na idéia de Tiago, que aquilo era para afrontá-lo: nada o afrontava mais que um ego ainda maior que o dele.

Não se podia, entretanto, negar a bravura de Tiago Potter. Detonar um veterano no meio de uma festa, diante de um professor importante, diretor de uma casa e mais umas cem testemunhas era, no mínimo, uma das coisas mais corajosas, ainda que tremendamente estúpidas, que alguém poderia fazer. Talvez algum dia ele temperasse essa coragem e seu talento com alguma sensatez e aí...

– Nunca – disse ela pra si mesma – eu _nunca_ vou sair com Tiago Potter.

– Deu para falar sozinha? – disse alguém, assustando-a.

Marlene McKinnon, a menina que acabara de responder ao comentário dela, não primava muito pelo brilhantismo, mas era uma das melhores pessoas que Lílian conhecia. Não eram tão amigas, embora suas camas ficassem uma diante da outra, porque Marlene fazia parte da corte de amigas da menina mais bonita e popular da Grifinória, Lucilla Brown. Lucilla fora a única garota que Tiago Potter chegara a sair mais de duas vezes, antes de dispensá-la, pouco antes dos exames dos NOMs. Marlene gostava de Lílian, mas não se aproximava muito porque Lucilla simplesmente detestava o fato de seu ex-namorado viver implorando para sair com Lílian aos brados.

– Ahn... olá, Marlene. Eu acho que peguei no sono e falo dormindo...

Um sorriso esperto apareceu no rosto da outra. Ela deu de ombros e disse:

– Saiu muito cedo da festa, incrível que já esteja de pijama, Lílian! O professor Slughorn estava te procurando há pouco.

Lílian sorriu. Slughorn era seu maior incentivador, seu professor favorito. Nunca pronunciara uma só palavra sobre sua origem, mesmo sendo o chefe da Sonserina. Pelo contrário, cada vez que ela ganhava pontos para a Grifinória ele suspirava e dizia "ah, se o chapéu seletor tivesse colocada você em minha casa...

– Ele deve ter achado que eu fiquei aborrecida com aquele panaca... mas eu não liguei, estou acostumada com as patetices do Pot...

– Não, não tem a ver com isso não, quero dizer, creio que não. Ele disse que precisava ter uma conversa contigo amanhã à tarde e pediu para que você passadinha no gabinete dele lá pelas cinco horas, mesmo sendo domingo.

Lílian sentiu-se um pouco intrigada, mas disse simplesmente.

– Se é isso que ele quer... deve ser alguma tarefa da monitoria. A festa estava divertida?

– Muito. No final Sirius Black ameaçou subir numa mesa para dançar e acabou expulso também. Foi o melhor lance da festa, esse você perdeu.

– Nossa, definitivamente esses garotos se acham demais...

– No caso de Sirius – suspirou Marlene – ele pode se achar o quanto quiser...

Com esse comentário Lílian deu de ombros, virou-se para o lado e fechou os olhos, tentando dormir para não pensar mais nem em Tiago Potter nem em nada que a estressasse mais.

No dia seguinte, depois de passar a tarde estudando, Lílian bateu timidamente na porta da sala do professor. Slughorn atendeu muito efusivo e simpático, como sempre.

– Minha querida! Que ótimo te ver, pedi que você viesse hoje por que preciso fazer uma pequena viagem para Lonres. Sente-se aí, fique à vontade! – apontou-lhe uma poltrona bem no canto da sala, que voltara ao normal e não parecia ser a mesma da festa na véspera.

– Marlene me disse ontem à noite que o senhor queria falar comigo.

– Sim, sim, com certeza! Vou direto ao assunto, Lílian: Tiago Potter te importuna muito?

– Ti... – gaguejou– Potter é insuportável e irritante mas... não, não, eu apenas procuro não ligar para ele... e...

– Bem, querida, ontem ele passou bastante dos limites. Eu gostaria de saber se você quer que eu peça uma advertência mais severa para Dumbledore. Já aconteceu aqui antes, digo, não dessa forma, mas já pusemos feitiços repelentes entre alunos que não se davam bem para que um nunca conseguisse enxergar o outro, se você quiser pode se providenciar... claro que seria só até vocês se formarem e...

O coração dela pareceu afundar no peito. Não ver Tiago nunca mais enquanto estivesse em Hogwarts, não vê-lo pregando peças, pedindo a ela para saírem, não ouvir sua voz irritante e nem vê-lo ouriçar os cabelos, ou tentar se exibir para ela. Era simplesmente insuportável apenas pensar nisso.

– Não, professor! – disse, parecendo muito mais indignada do que gostaria de parecer. O professor encarou-a com estranhamento.

– Lílian Evans, não me decepcione! Não quero crer que anda provocando esse rapaz para que ele fique no seu pé e ande o tempo todo azarando qualquer um que se aproxima de você!

– Não, não se trata disso, professor! Mas, pense bem, que espécie de lição é essa? Potter não se conformaria com isso e provavelmente daria um jeito de anular o feitiço e...

– Está dizendo que um simples estudante como Tiago Potter vai conseguir anular um feitiço colocado nele e em você por Dumbledore em pessoa? Acho pouco provável, muito pouco provável, querida.

– O senhor não entende... Tiago definitivamente é o sujeito mais teimoso do mundo, e não sossega até conseguir que as coisas, de um jeito ou de outro, acabem saindo da forma que ele quer. Eu tenho certeza que ele daria um jeito nisso.

– Se é assim, só posso crer que ele cedo ou tarde vai conseguir namora-la. Não há uma única alma nesse castelo que não saiba do interesse dele por você... e do constrangimento que esse interesse provoca – o professor sublinhou as últimas palavras com um sorriso carregado de malícia. Sabe, Lilian... por um tempo eu achei que você e um outro aluno acabariam juntos... mas de uns tempos para cá você e Severo estão bem distantes, não?

– Severo era – ou melhor, ainda é – um amigo. Se não andamos mais juntos é porque ele... bem, ele me parece mais feliz andando com seus colegas de casa.

– Ai ai... – suspirou o professor – meu saudoso mestre, o professor Libatio Borage, dizia que nunca encontraríamos um homem e uma mulher bons no preparo de poções que se casassem. Você e Severo são os melhores da turma... mas parece que seu destino não é esse... quem sabe você prefira rapazes bons em transfiguração... tem certeza que não quer que eu providencie o feitiço? Você teria paz até o fim dos seus estudos.

– Professor – Lílian desconversou, embaraçada – definitivamente não acho que precisemos chegar a esse ponto!

– Bem, de qualquer forma a decisão é toda sua. Última chance, os formulários de solicitação estão bem aqui, na minha gaveta.

Lílian calou-se por um instante, a mente trabalhando furiosamente. Se chegasse nos ouvidos de Tiago que recusara-se a aceitar a tal proteção ele provavelmente se sentiria cheio de si. Por outro lado, ela sabia perfeitamente que embora brigasse e gritasse, no fundo adorava a atenção que ele dava a ela. Era um dilema grande demais para ser resolvido apenas num estalar de dedos. Fixou os olhos num quadro na parede, que retratava um bruxo muito esquisito, careca e com uma densa barba preta, que parecia muito interessado na conversa deles.

– O que o senhor acha? – Perguntou para o professor.

– Bem, – começou a responder o homenzinho no quadro, aparentemente encorajado pelo fato dela ter olhado para ele antes – que um caso como esses...

– Ela está falando comigo, trisavô!

– Ah, perdoe – respondeu o homem no quadro, sumindo constrangido pela moldura.

– Perdoe-me, Lílian, eu sempre esqueço que ele gosta de participar de conversas. Eu acho que você deve pensar um tempo, mas considerar firmemente a proposta. É um ano decisivo, provavelmente você vai conseguir um bom emprego no Ministério quando se formar e Tiago... bem, todo mundo sabe que Tiago é filho de pais velhos, muito mimado por isso e provavelmente vai viver apenas para gastar imensa fortuna de sua família quando acabar Hogwarts, o que é um desperdício de talento, como sabemos. Talvez se não a ver por aqui até a formatura acabe esquecendo essa obsessão tola por você e descubra alguma outra vocação.

Lílian sorriu amarelo. Como assim, "obssessão tola"? Então ela não era interessante o suficiente para despertar nada verdadeiro num precioso herdeiro da elite bruxa? Teve até vontade de responder, mas se calou, como fazia freqüentemente, e apenas assentiu.

– Está certo professor. Vou pensar no assunto. Mais alguma coisa?

– Não, minha querida. Pode ir.

Lílian saiu da sala com uma tristeza súbita e inexplicável dentro de si, enquanto seguia pelo longo corredor que levava à escadaria. Não queria absolutamente admitir para si mesma que sentiria mais falta de Tiago Potter do que de qualquer estudante naquela escola. Mas não conseguia simplesmente imaginar um mundo onde ela e ele estivessem próximos e não pudessem se ver. Tiago a irritava muito, mas ela sabia, no fundo sabia, que adorava essa irritação, essa provocação constante. Chocada percebeu que a verdade era que correspondia aos sentimentos de Tiago por ela com igual intensidade a que ele demonstrava, só não quisera jamais admitir. E para seu azar ou sorte, como não existem coincidências vãs, assim que percebeu isso, deu de cara exatamente com Tiago, que descia a escadaria, provavelmente a caminho da sala de Slughorn.

Como se estivesse escrito no seu rosto, no seu corpo e por toda parte o que acabar de descobrir, ela parou como se tivesse sido flagrada fazendo algo muito errado. Tiago a encarou muito preocupado.

– Evans... você está bem?

– E... eu... – ela tremia, sentia o coração disparado e não conseguia pensar. Apoiou-se na parede, quase sem respiração. Tiago a amparou, segurando seus braços.

– O que você tem?

Ela continuava tremendo, oscilando entre uma vontade louca de abraça-lo e seu lado racional berrando que não fizesse uma besteira dessas. Nunca o vira de tão perto: as sobrancelhas escuras muito franzidas, o rosto repentinamente empalidecido e preocupado, os pulsos esguios mais firmes segurando-a pelos braços num contato que parecia elétrico. Tudo nele era legítimo, era real, e ela soube que realmente não podia viver sem isso. Mas, como sempre acontece com momentos muito mágicos, ele durou só até o rapaz abrir a boca, tentando ser engraçado:

– Tudo isso é só por que me viu?

A presunção dele agiu como uma agulha num balão muito cheio, e a explosão foi proporcional a intensidade do que Lílian acabara de descobrir.

– Quem você pensa que é, Potter? Eu como algo que não me cai bem no almoço, me sinto estranha e você acha por isso que estou passando mal POR SUA CAUSA? Óbvio, que estou, lógico, definitivamente! – emendou, irônica – Como eu sempre te digo: você me dá náuseas!

– Qual é seu problema, garota? Eu estou só brincando!

– Esse é o SEU problema, você está o tempo TODO brincando! – ela desvencilhou-se dele, muito irritada.

– Para quem parecia infartando há um minuto você ficou boa muito depressa!

– Você me irrita tanto que...

– ...sou a cura para todos os seus males – disse com um sorriso, de fato, encantador.

– VÁ PARA O INFERNO! – ela respondeu e subiu muito irritada consigo mesma e com Tiago, o podre, Potter.


	5. Uma detenção muito esquisita

Tiago terminou de descer as escadas muito feliz consigo mesmo, nem sabendo ao certo por que. De uma alguma forma aquela proximidade com Lílian e a subseqüente explosão irritada o haviam deixado, não havia outro termo, bastante excitado. O simples fato dela reagir sempre o deixava excitado, no fundo ele preferia aquilo a qualquer tipo de indiferença. Ele não sabia o quanto o seu ânimo baixaria dali a bem pouco tempo.

O professor Slughorn o esperava para duas horas de detenção pela besteira que fizera na véspera e ele achava que sabia exatamente tudo que o esperava, a bronca de sempre, o papo de sempre, tarefas banais... nada mudava quando sofria detenções, por que iria mudar agora? Bateu na porta confiante e ouviu a ordem para entrar.

Quando entrou na sala, o professor o esperava de pé, ao lado da escrivaninha, de casaca e bolsa de viagem na mão parecendo pronto para sair. Tiago estranhou, achou que fossem ficar na sala dele como sempre, arrumando fórmulas ou copiando manuscritos.

– Boa tarde, Tiago. Pelos menos em termos de horário você é disciplinado.

– Bem, tenho que ter alguma qualidade – gracejou o rapaz – vamos sair?

– Não, eu vou sair. Acho que você é grandinho o suficiente para cumprir com suas tarefas sem precisar de ter um professor no seu pé para fiscaliza-lo. Se preferir, posso simplesmente chamar o Argo para tomar conta de você... mas como o considero maduro...

– Não é preciso. Mas por que o senhor não deixa minha detenção para quando voltar?

– Há tarefas urgentes para mim em Londres que não podem ser adiadas e preciso que organize meu velho e bom arquivo de receitas de poções, que eu vivo bagunçando, o que é uma tarefa tão ou mais urgente, no meu ponto de vista – Tiago percebeu que o laboratório estava mais bagunçado que de hábito, como se Slughorn houvesse remexido tudo atrás de alguma coisa – você já esteve em detenção aqui tantas vezes que nem precisa de uma assessoria, não é mesmo? Além disso, quero que limpe os vidros de poções vazios e conte quantos frascos disponíveis para novas poções tenho. Anote tudo num pergaminho, essa tarefa é de suma importância. Não a negligencie, certo? Acredite, mesmo não estando aqui eu SABEREI se você fizer alguma besteira.

– Esta certo, senhor. Mas... isso é tudo?

– Você está, muito acertadamente, querendo saber o que aconteceu com a conversa que teríamos sobre seu comportamento obviamente inadequado de ontem... bem, esta conversa pode ser adiada para quando o professor Dumbledore e Minerva estiverem de volta, eles estão em Londres, resolvendo problemas relativos a Hogwarts.

Tiago subitamente se sentiu bastante desconfortável e engoliu em seco.

– Minha situação é tão grave assim... foi só uma pequena... um pequeno acidente.

– Isso o senhor vai explicar para quem de direito... agora preocupe-se apenas em cumprir a lista de tarefas que deixei escrita naquele pergaminho, para que não esquecesse. Se quando eu voltar ainda houver alguma pendência... bem, creio que você já entendeu que eu tenho como vigiá-lo. – disse o professor quase distraidamente, enfiando a mão num pote grande de pó de flu e pegando uma porção tão gorda quanto ele– até a volta, Tiago – disse já jogando o pó na lareira e gritando o nome de algum bruxo que o receberia em Londres.

Tiago examinou o ambiente assim que o professor desapareceu pela lareira, desanimado. Olhou a lista de coisas a fazer, que não era pequena, e pensou que era realmente estranho que um professor o deixasse sozinho em sua sala e ainda dissesse que ele estaria sendo vigiado. As tais pendências em Londres deviam ser muito urgentes, Slughorn não costumava deixar ninguém tocar nas suas quinquilharias sem sua autorização, mesmo que estivessem naquele estado caótico. Resolveu começar pelo seu velho conhecido, o arquivo de poções, que já organizara repetidas vezes em detenções anteriores, algumas com a ajuda de Sirius. Abriu o gaveteiro com as fichas e fez uma careta, o velho Slug novamente colocara tudo fora de ordem conforme fora consultando.

– Por que esse coroa não usa um arquivo auto-organizável como todo bruxo?

– Por que é um sujeito sovina, que adora ganhar coisas mais odeia compra-las! – respondeu uma voz masculina logo atrás dele.

Tiago voltou-se assustado, achando que havia alguém ali com ele, mas descobriu que o seu interlocutor na verdade era um bruxo num quadro. O mesmo bruxo que anteriormente tentara interagir com Lílian, careca, barbudo e aparentemente muito míope, pela espessura dos óculos que usava. Entendeu imediatamente quem tomaria conta dele durante a detenção: quadros desse tipo costumavam ser bem competentes em vigilância, afinal, cerca de 90% do tempo estavam desocupados e adoravam arrumar algo para fazer. Decidiu que era melhor ficar amigo da figura estranha.

– Quem é você, assombração? – perguntou Tiago, incrédulo.

– Meu nome é Enéas! – disse o quadro, com um ar muito amalucado – Enéas Slughorn, trisavô de Horace. Ele me mantém aqui por que sou o único ancestral minimamente notório das últimas três gerações dos Slughorn. E quem é você, garoto?

– Tiago Potter. eu sou o aluno detido do dia – ironizou

– Existe algo estapafúrdio na sua presença nessa sala, jovem.

– Estapafúrdio?

– Exato e claro. Nunca em outros tempos meu trineto deixaria um estudante sozinho em sua sala. Ele me disse para não deixar de vigiá-lo um segundo sequer.

– Isso eu notei.

– Não me parece muito auspicioso cumprir solitário uma detenção.

– Não há novidade nenhuma nisso... será que agora eu posso...

O homenzinho no quadro fez um gesto impaciante.

– Não costumo ter muita companhia. Gostaria imensamente de confabular com a sua pessoa, seria possível?

– Possível é, mas dá para notar que eu preciso realmente fazer esse trabalho se quiser sair dessa sala antes do jantar?

– Perfeitamente. Meu trineto é pitorescamente desorganizado, mas poderia ter tudo organizado se soubesse executar um feitiço organizador com competência, mas nunca conseguiu. A maior parte da minha família é exímia em feitiços, mas Horace infelizmente não é muito bom nisso, mesmo sendo um dos melhores remexedores de caldeirão que já nasceu entre os nossos.

Tiago riu do pouco caso que o ancestral fazia do professor – não era de se admirar que na maioria das vezes que entrara ali não notara nada além da moldura vazia, provavelmente Slughorn enxotava o trisavô inconveniente quando tinha visitas. Como não conhecia o tal feitiço organizador, comentou:

– Estou curioso para saber que feitiço organizador é esse...

– Não conheces, meu jovem?

– Na verdade, há muitos feitiços para organizar, mas nunca tentei num arquivo.

– Que maçada, não saber um feitiço como esse... gostaria de aprender?

– Claro, seriam menos duas horas aqui!

– Muito simples... erga sua varinha acima da cabeça gire duas vezes no sentido horário, uma no anti-horário e diga: " _dinamicus alpha-ômega_ ", a seguir aponte vigorosamente para o arquivo que deseja organizar.

– Só isso?

– Apenas isso. Experimente.

Tiago, um tanto incrédulo, executou os movimentos e pronunciou o feitiço. Para sua surpresa, rapidamente as fichas saltaram do arquivo e , como num balé aquático, começaram a saltar de volta para o arquivo em uma nova ordem. Quando acabaram, ele verificou seu conteúdo e disse:

– É impressionante! Não ficou uma fora da ordem, obrigado, Enéas!

– Depois de 130 anos é bom voltar a ensinar alguma coisa para alguém!

– Você foi professor também?

– Exatamente. Transfiguração por trinta e cinco anos, defesa contra as artes das trevas por mais quinze, e feitiços nos últimos onze anos da minha vida. Mas jamais fui chefe de casa nem mesmo assistente de diretor...

"Com tamanho talento para se gabar, posso entender por que" pensou Tiago, dizendo a seguir:

– Interessante, mas eu preciso organizar e limpar os frascos usados.

– Para isso não sei nenhum feitiço completamente eficiente... jovem qual mesmo seu nome?

– Tiago Potter.

– Interessante... achei que já havia ouvido seu nome antes, e realmente, meu trineto conversou sobre sua pessoa com a bela jovem que esteve aqui antes... como se chama mesmo?

– Evans?

– Não, era um nome de flor.

– Sim, digo, Lílian.

– Essa mesma.

– Sobre o que falaram? – perguntou realmente curioso – Ela perguntou alguma coisa sobre mim?

– Perguntar? Não, absolutamente... meu trineto que tocou em seu nome, na verdade.

– Por que?

– Algo sobre sua inconveniência com a moça.

– Imaginava – respondeu Tiago, aborrecido – por acaso ele disse o que vai me acontecer?

– Não conversou consigo, pelo visto...

– Não, nem uma palavra, disse que ficaria para a volta do Professor Dumbledore.

– Ele também foi mencionado na conversa com a moça...

– Enéas, pode me dizer que conversa foi essa? Algo me diz que depois de anos com a companhia única e exclusiva do seu trineto, você está doido para fazer uma fofoca!

– Alto lá, jovem, vê se pareço homem dado a semelhantes fosquinhas? É muito mais curiosidade de minha parte em saber o que você fez àquela jovem para ela considera-lo tão... ela usou termos como insuportável, irritante e teimoso.

Tiago sentiu uma onda vermelha subir pela sua face. Evans não podia ter dito isso dele... ou podia?

– Com que direito ela me chama de insuportável?

– Calma, meu jovem...

– Às vezes eu queria que Evans não existisse! Eu teria menos problemas sem ela por perto.

– Ah, isso parece estar sendo providenciado, meu caro.

O calor que a raiva provocara foi repentinamente substituído por uma sensação fria e um vazio no fundo do estômago. Como assim, providenciado? Será que Lílian sairia da escola por causa dele? Será que ele que seria expulso?

– Não me diga que querem me expulsar?

– Não, meu jovem, nada tão radical, mas pelo que vejo, uma medida que seria melhor para ambos.

– Não vejo algo que pudesse ser bom para ambos. Eu adoro essa garota e ela só quer me ver pelas costas!

– Então a solução proposta pelo meu trineto parece ser a ideal. Um simples feitiço de mútua exclusão.

– Mútua exclusão?

– Sim. O princípio é semelhante ao do feitiço fidelius. Vocês poderiam conviver no mesmo ambiente sem que um jamais pudesse tomar conhecimento do outro. Seria como se ela não existisse para você e você não existisse para ela.

– O quê? – Tiago não podia acreditar nisso. Da mesma forma que Lílian, não conseguia imaginar a escola sem a presença dela.

– Não lhe parece uma boa idéia?

– Não, e garanto que se alguém fizer isso não vou sossegar enquanto não quebrar essa droga de feitiço!

– Meu rapaz, cuidado com esse vocabulário. Não se ofende feitiço algum chamando-o assim... e é engraçado, a moça disse que você reagiria exatamente assim

– Ao inferno com isso! Ela aceitou a proposta?

– Na verdade, ficou de pensar.

Tiago começou a raciocinar. Subitamente, o comportamento de Lílian na escada fez sentido, provavelmente ela achara que ele saberia pelo professor o que os esperava e estava com medo de sua reação. Era questão de tempo para ela pedir para que tal feitiço acontecesse, ainda mais depois da discussão na escada. Concluiu que ela teria que dizer não, por que sabia que a decisão estava nas mãos da menina.

– Enéas... como eu posso evitar esse feitiço?

– _Você_ não pode. Ela que tem esse poder. Convença a garota a não aceitar, quem sabe?

– E como você acha que... – Tiago repentinamente teve um _flashback_. Lembrou da noite anterior, quando Sirius dissera que ele estava na festa para roubar poção de amor e de como Pedro dissera que ele usaria esse subterfúgio, que agora parecia uma solução perfeita e única. Com todos os seus escrúpulos por usar um recurso tão "de mulherzinha", tinha de admitir que provavelmente a única chance de Lílian dizer não a tal da proposta era deixa-la maluca por ele. Talvez se usasse apenas algumas gotas de poção, quem sabe, o professor não desconfiasse de tão súbita mudança. Ao inferno, aquela era uma _legítima_ emergência. Tinha que distrair Enéas, procurar um vidro de poção _amortentia_ ou qualquer similar e roubar algumas gotas, não mais que isso. Como conseguiria fazer Lílian bebê-la escondendo dos amigos o que tinha feito era um problema menor e não deveria ser pensado naquele momento. Depois de pensar por um momento, achou melhor disfarçar e seguir para a tarefa de organizar os frascos de poção, era a sua única chance de conseguir achar aquele que continha a poção que precisava.

– Eu acho que preciso saber quantos frascos vazios há por aqui... – Tiago abriu o armário de estoque de materais e ficou olhando por cima a bagunça de penas, pergaminhos e frascos vazios, os braços abertos segurando as portas duplas do armário, procurando cobrir com o corpo a maior parte do limitado campo de visão que Enéas teria olhando de dentro do quadro. Procurou manter a conversa, para que o outro não reparasse demais no que fazia– O que me sugere?

– Use um feitiço simples de contagem.

– Eu vou ver os que estão limpos e os que tem resíduos primeiro – disse, tornando a olhar para o estoque. Distraindo o Enéas com banalidades foi usando feitiços de dectores e limpando os restantes, ao mesmo tempo que olhava de soslaio para o outro armário, onde frascos grandes continham quantidades razoáveis de poções variadas. De onde estava, através do vidro de cristal bisotado que guarnecia a porta daquele armário, ele podia ver um vidro cor de âmbar com uma etiqueta rósea onde estava gravada a fogo a palavra " _amortentia_ ". Era exatamente daquele vidro que ele precisava roubar preciosas gotas. Mas deveria arrumar um jeito rápido e preciso de fazer isso sem que o outro percebesse. Quase distraidamente deslizou para baixo da capa um pequeno frasco vazio de vidro escuro com tampa conta-gotas, respirando fundo aliviado ao ver que realmente seu gesto não fora percebido. Enquanto prosseguia com a arrumação, foi elaborando estratégias possíveis, pensando rápido e descartando imediatamente cada plano que parecesse ter a mínima possibilidade de erro. Não podia agora contar com seus três amigos e devia agir rápido. A melhor forma de faze-lo, concluiu, era convencendo Enéas a sair da moldura por dois ou três minutos, já com o armário de poções aberto. Finalizou a arrumação dos frascos e seguiu para o outro armário, ainda conversando com o quadro.

– Eu acho que esse é o pior armário para se arrumar aqui...

– Meu trineto realmente o autorizou a mexer aí? Há coisas muito perigosas dentro desse armário.

– Ah, eu sei... mas aqui meu serviço se limita a tirar poeira... – ele executou um rápido feitiço e encostou as portas do armário, mas sem trancá-las, então, riscando a última tarefa deixada por Slughorn no pergaminho disse, usando um tom persuasivo – Enéas, você me faria um favor?

– Favor? Meu rapaz, eu sou uma figura num quadro, o que poderia fazer por você?

– Não é nada demais... você só perderia um minuto... eu gostaria que você fosse ao quadro acima da lareira na biblioteca para ver se um amigo meu está lá... ele disse que iria estudar, mas não sei se ele já acabou, entenda... se ele tiver acabado, eu perderei um tempo enorme para ir aos meus aposentos, pegar os livros, subir até a biblioteca para então descobrir que ele já foi...

– Meu trineto não permitiria que eu o deixasse sozinho.

– Você acha que eu faria alguma coisa?

– Não se trata de achar...

– Por favor, Enéas, não é nada demais...

O bruxo no retrato hesitou um instante antes de dizer:

– Está certo... mas comporte-se.

– Eu vou ficar aqui, exatamente onde estou – disse, postando-se bem ao lado do armário de poções.

– Então está bem – ele desapareceu da moldura um instante e quase flagrou Tiago, que já abria o frasco conta-gotas ao aparecer novamente no quadro para perguntar: – qual é mesmo o nome dele?

– Sirius Black – disse Tiago escondendo o frasco atabalhoadamente.

– Sirius Black – repetiu Enéas, desaparecendo.

Tiago suspirou aliviado e riu assim que abriu o armário e olhou para o frasco de poção. Pedir para procurar Sirius na Biblioteca era mais ou menos como pedir para procurar uma girafa no corujal: aquele era o lugar na escola onde ele menos punha os pés. Abriu rapidamente a tampa do vidro, mergulhou a pipeta do conta-gotas nele, transferindo seu conteúdo para o pequeno frasco cor de âmbar. Repetiu a operação duas vezes então fechou o armário, depois o conta-gotas, que jogou dentro da capa bem a tempo de ver a careca de Enéas surgindo na lateral do quadro, resmungando:

– Seu amigo sequer esteve lá essa tarde... a bibliotecária disse que ele não vai lá desde antes dos últimos NOMs.

– Sirius não tem jeito – suspirou Tiago falsamente – nós tivemos uma nota horrível em Aritimancia, deveríamos escrever uma enorme redação sobre o assunto e ele prometeu que HOJE iria finalmente à Biblioteca.

O outro não pareceu muito convencido.

– Não me parece uma história real... você andou mexendo nesse armário?

– Eu?

– É. Vários alunos têm fascínio por ele... eu digo sempre para o meu trineto tomar vergonha e colocar nele um cadeado-mordedor mas...

– ... ele é muito sovina e só gosta de ganhar as coisas, não compra nada – disse Tiago, procurando desviar-se do foco da conversa – terrível isso...

– Espero que você não tenha me feito de palhaço, garoto.

– Eu pareço alguém que faz isso? E eu não tenho interesse em poções... pode esperar seu trineto voltar e pergunte para ele.

– Não preciso. Acredito em você, garoto. Ninguém conseguiria roubar um frasco de poção tão rápido. Acho que seu turno aqui está encerrado.

– Então... até a próxima, Enéas.

– Não deveria haver próxima, o comportamento dos jovens...

Tiago fugiu do sermão do quadro, rindo-se da ingenuidade dele e louvando a própria malandragem. No fundo sentiu uma pontinha de remorso por faze-lo de bobo, mas no minuto seguinte já estava pensando em como administraria a poção na garota. Estava tomando atitudes cada vez mais cretinas, mas não percebia isso, e quando eventualmente percebia, convencia-se imediatamente que estava fazendo o certo.


	6. Poção em dois estágios

O frasco com a poção devia pesar mais ou menos vinte gramas, mas James sentia o peso de meia tonelada ao carregá-lo. Conforme ia avançando pelas escadas e corredores, ia imaginando como era cretino usar uma poção de amor em Lilly. "Eu não tenho escolha" – repetia mentalmente – "eu não quero ser obrigado a nunca mais vê-la, não posso ser obrigado a esquecer que ela existe, isso não está certo".

Quando estava a uma distância segura da sala de Slughorn decidiu parar e examinar o frasco. Sacudiu um instante o frasco, a poção era viscosa como mel. Mirou aquele líquido desconfiado e tirou a tampa hesitante. Aproximou-o do nariz e sentiu-se repentinamente maravilhado... que cheiro bom... parecia... um cheiro meio herbáceo, meio de lavanda. Repentinamente reconheceu aquele como o cheiro de solução desinfetante Dr. Fibbs. Lilly estava sempre esfregando aquilo nas mãos quando saíam das aulas de poções, para tirar o que ela dizia ser "cheiro de caldeirão fedorento".

Ele parou e pensou que apesar de terem tido uma aula teórica sobre aquela poção, Slughorn jamais os ensinara a faze-la ou torná-la específica para fazer alguém se apaixonar através dela. Claro, numa turma cheia de adolescentes isso era no minimo prudente, o que o fez, novamente, se sentir idiota por recorrer a tão ridículo expediente. Mas não podia perder Lilly, simplesmente não podia, então valia tudo. Como não queria chamar a atenção de Sirius para o fato de ter saído tão cedo da detenção, e como precisava descobrir como usar a poção, fugiu para a Biblioteca.

Quando chegou lá, encarou Madame Pince, a bibliotecária, que parecia completamente surpresa com a sua presença. Nem ele nem Sirius eram assíduos frequentadores da biblioteca, que para sua alegria estava quase vazia naquele fim de domingo. A mulher perguntou imediatamente:

– O que você está aprontando, menino?

– Por que as pessoas sempre esperam o pior de mim?

– Nunca o vi aqui com propósitos sérios. E ainda não esqueci quando você colou o traseiro daquele rapaz da Sonserina... Lestrange, acho, na cadeira.

– Nunca ficou provado que fui eu!

A mulher só o olhou por cima dos óculos e disse:

– Que livro?

– Poções avançadas.

– Poções?

– Acabei de vir da detenção com o professor Slughorn e tenho uma tonelada de resumo sobre poções complexas como complemento... ele precisou ir para Londres.

Madame Pince sabia que Slughorn fora para Londres, e acabou engolindo a história dele. Logo ele estava sentado diante de um livro com pelo menos 1500 páginas sobre as mais complicadas poções. Para disfarçar, antes de começar a copiar o que lhe interessava, ele folheou o livro e logo estava interessadíssimo em poções com os mais diversos efeitos. Adorou particularmente a poção de Zurra-burro, que fazia a vítima trocar a fala por zurros e relinchos. Imaginou como seria genial pingar algumas gotas disso no suco de abóbora da Sonserina. Antes que se distraísse pensando em peças para pregar, procurou por "amortentia" no índice remissivo e achou, para seu constrangimento, na dita "seção feminina" do livro.

A seção feminina era repleta de poções estúpidas para branquear roupas, clarear caldeirões e outras coisas que ele achava injusto serem associadas necessariamente ao sexo feminino. "Evans é fera em todo tipo de poções" – ele pensou – "e jamais ia se restringir a ficar clareando caldeirões e encantando queijos. Esse livro deve ser pelo menos do tempo da minha avó...". Finalmente, na página 556, após a poção de alisar e a poção de cachear cabelos, começava uma seção inteira de poções de amor. A última e a mais recomendada era justamente a amortentia.

"Dificílima de fazer e muito fácil de administrar, a amortentia é a poção de amor em dois estágios, eficiente e de efeito mais duradouro se não for aplicado o antídoto. A poção suprime completamente a razão quando o assunto é o objeto de paixão, quando aplicada em doses pequenas, pode parecer uma paixão natural, em doses maciças provoca paixão cega e adoração irracional" Quanto mais lia sobre a poção, mais constrangido consigo mesmo James se sentia. Não era justo fazer aquilo com Lilly. Ele prometeu a si mesmo que não daria a ela uma dose pequena, só para ela desistir daquela idéia maluca de feitiço de mútua exclusão.

Mais adiante, achou o que queria:, a explicação do que era uma poção em dois estágios e as instruções para preparação do primeiro estágio "No primeiro estágio, a poção funciona como um indutor de felicidade. Aspirada faz recordar os aromas favoritos e bebida traz à memória a imagem da pessoa amada. Um bom teste para saber se a poção foi bem estabilizada é cheirá-la e experimerimentar uma pequena gota. Se o cheiro parecer ruim e o gosto trouxer lembranças ruins, cuidado: é sinal inconfndível de poção mal estabilizada que pode provocar um horror irreversível contra a pessoa". Opa, ele não queria saber de horror irreversível. Mesmo lembrando que o cheiro era agradavel, pegou o frasco e disfarçadamente pousou uma gotícula sobre a língua.

O efeito foi imediato. James sentia-se praticamente levitando, imaginando em seu devaneio mergulhava o rosto nos cabelos vermelhos de Lilly, abraçando o seu corpo, eles estavam voando na vassoura dele, ela atravessada à sua frente, o que não o impedia de controlar magistralmente a vassoura...

– Meu filho, o que você está fazendo? – a voz de Madame Pince o despertou do devaneio. Ele estava estirado sobre o banco da biblioteca, abraçado a um espanador de pó que provavelmente catara em seu devaneio ao lado da estante mais próxima. Constrangido, ele ergueu-se de um pulo e disse:

– Err... eu acho que peguei no sono e sou sonâmbulo...

A sorte dele era que a biblioteca, àquela altura, estava praticamente vazia. Pelo menos agora ele sabia que a poção estava estável. Com pressa e vergonha, ele copiou a instrução para o segundo estágio da poção, que por acaso era muito fácil. "Após a estabilização, a poção ser posta num caldeirão de prata nº0, aquecida em fogo baixíssimo por 5 minutos e, então, a própria pessoa que deseja tornar-se irresistivel deve acrescentar algumas gotas de mel puro à preparação antes de girar uma vez no sentido horário e duas no anti-horário. Apague o fogo e deixe esfriar completamente antes de despejar sobre uma bebida doce ou sobre bombons. Funciona melhor com bombons de recheio licoroso."

James ficou imaginando por quase um minuto como faria aquilo. Então lembrou que a sala de aula de poções devia estar deserta àquela hora e que os elfos da cozinha facilmente dariam e ele o mel e os bombons. Entregou o livro para a bibliotecária e disparou pelo corredor, pensando que tinha que correr muito antes que os amigos desconfiassem da sua ausência prolongada.

Meia hora depois, após conseguir três bombons e algum mel na cozinha, ele se esgueirava pelo corredor das masmorras, evitando cruzar com qualquer aluno da Sonserina. Pensou que se não precisasse evitar Sirius, Peter e Remus poderia fazer isso confortavelmente escondido dos curiosos com sua capa de invisibilidade, que ficara no seu dormitório "quem manda não andar sempre com ela" pensou.

Quando finalmente entrou na sala, trancou a porta correndo para terminar a preparação numa bancada qualquer, catou um pequeno caldeirão de prata no armário e acendeu um bico de chama tão rápido que quase chamuscou os cabelos. Ao mesmo tempo que sentia-se tremendamente envergonhado, ele achava engraçado estar fazendo aquilo tudo, já imaginando como ia ser divertido ter Lilly Evans no seu pé por uns dias. Ela ia ter uma lição.

Embora não tivesse paciência nenhuma com poções, e várias vezes tivesse acabado derretendo caldeirões por não prestar atenção em todas as etapas do processo, James finalizou a poção sem problema. Arriscou uma cheiradinha no fio de fumaça que saía do caldeirão minúsculo de prata e surpreendeu-se ao ver que agora a poção cheirava exatamente como sua veste suada de Quadribol. Sorriu satisfeito. Cerca de quinze minutos depois, ele acabava de passar o último de três bombons na poção, usando até a última gota quando ouviu um barulho do lado de fora e se assustou.

– Está trancada – ele percebeu a voz de Snape. Rapidamente, escondeu o caldeirão e os bombons sob a bancada e correu para o canto mais escuro do fundo da sala.

– Que droga – respondeu a voz de Regulus. Eu tenho certeza que essa porta estava aberta meia hora atrás.

– Não importa. Alohomorra! – A voz de Snape pronunciou o feitiço e ao mesmo tempo James se encolheu mais sob a última bancada da sala bem a tempo de evitar que os dois o vissem. Agora só podia ouvi-los e ver seus pés mais adiante. Aquela não era uma dupla de coleguinhas, e ele achou muito estranho que o irmão de Sirius estivesse procurando um lugar reservado para falar justamente com Snape. Aquilo cheirava tremendamente a conspiração.

– Nossa, que cheiro estranho– disse o garoto.

– É mesmo – retrucou Snape.– parece que algum panaca esqueceu uma roupa suada por aqui – ele olhou sob a primeira bancada e James se encolheu mais, ao sentir a movimentação do rapaz enquanto ele vasculhava a primeira fileira da sala. Rezou para que ele não chegasse na segunda fila, onde preparara e escondera os bombons e o caldeirão ou tentasse revistar a sala toda, chegando até ele. Regulus interrompeu a busca de Snape e ele suspirou aliviado.

– Não perca tempo com isso. Minha prima me deu ontem uma missão importante.

James imediatamente sentiu-se tenso. Aquilo não podia ser bom.

– Eu imaginei que ela não viria aqui à toa... – respondeu Snape – Alguma notícia sobre algum tipo de iniciação para nós?

– Ainda não. Mas é algo que interessa a você... e aos outros. Conhece Abraxas Malfoy?

– O pai de Lucio Malfoy?

– Ele mesmo. Sabe que ele faz parte do conselho da escola, certo?

– Sim, sei.

– Bem, ele está tentando forçar o conselho a aceitar uma portaria... que obrigue o diretor a voltar a exigir registro público obrigatório da origem semi-humana tanto de alunos quanto de professores e funcionários que Dumbledore aboliu há alguns anos . Por isso o velho pediu para hoje em Londres, uma reunião emergencial do conselho com a presença Dumbledore e dos chefes das casas. Minha prima me avisou há pouco pela rede do flu que a reunião acabou ainda agora sem uma solução favorável porque ninguém provou que a escola corre riscos de ataques de criaturas. Por isso precisamos de você.

– De mim?

– Você não foi quase atacado por um Lobisomem?

– Como você sabe disso?

– Lestrange contou para minha prima...

– Ah, ótimo - replicou Snape num tom que não achava nada ótimo. James achou que era bem provável que ele tivesse confidenciado aquilo a um dos gêmeos Lestrange e Muciber, afinal, eles agora andavam bem próximos.

– Sim... Dumbledore e McGonnagal conseguiram encobrir esse episódio muito bem – ninguém do conselho sabe o que te aconteceu, aliás eles nem sabem quem é o lobisomem: Dumbledore insiste que tem controle da criatura, que ele não oferece perigo. O velho Malfoy quer provar que é perigoso recebermos mestiços como aquele sujeito aqui sem que essa informação seja pública, ele quer mostrar que essa coisa de direito à privacidade é coisa de trouxas... mas como Lucio já é formado há dois anos, então ele não tem como provar que soube do incidente no ano passado sem revelar que tem espiões aqui dentro... ele está usando como argumento que soube de alguns rumores, mas ele não pode revelar que foi através de nós, você entende?

– Entendo.

– No próximo sábado vai haver uma inspeção do conselho que ele convocou, antes da visita dos alunos a Hogsmeade. Se você procurar os inspetores e testemunhar que quase foi atacado pelo lobisomem, conseguiremos que Dumbledore seja obrigado a revelar publicamente a origem tanto dele quanto daquele meio-gigante idiota e outros inúteis... o Filch, por exemplo, é um aborto. Imagine que se a escola puder se livrar dessa escória, o proximo passo natural é ir atrás de quem é nascido trouxa, como o nosso mestre quer que seja feito no ministério.

Houve um silêncio momentâneo. Do seu lugar, James imaginava o que se passava na cabeça do Ranhoso. Mesmo tendo sido vítima da própria cretinice, ele podia revelar ao mundo a condição de Remus, deixando o rapaz em apuros terríveis.

– Mas eu prometi a Dumbledore que não contaria a ninguém...

– Você pode usar isso contra ele. Diga que ele o forçou.

– Mas eu ia ser expulso e fui perdoado por Dumbledore. Fui eu quem fui atrás do lobisomem, não o contrário. E aquele cretino do Potter ainda me alcançou antes que me acontecesse qualquer coisa, não sei como.

– A quem você é leal, Severus? – a voz de garoto de Regulus exibia um discurso tão bem ensaiado, que chegava a chocar James. – Dumbledore é amigo de trouxas, por ele essa escola aceita qualquer um... veja aquela sangue-ruim da sua turma...

– Deixe Lilly fora disso.

– Ela pode ser sua quando tudo acabar e os nascidos trouxas forem nossos escravos...

Aquilo enfureceu de tal forma James que ele não se conteve mais, levantou de onde estava e apontou direto para Regulus, sem hesitar:

– Estupefaça! – o garoto caiu estuporado, para espanto de Snape, que encarou James assustado.

Logo, a expressão no rosto do rapaz passou de espantado a sarcástico e ele debochou:

– Deu para escutar conversas escondido, Potter?

– Não importa como eu escutei, mas o que eu escutei, Ranhoso. Sua turminha veio cobrar lealdade? Vai esquecer que Dumbledore salvou seu traseiro de ser expulso de Hogwarts e eu salvei sua pele?

– Isso não te interessa.

– Até onde eu sei, isso interessa mais a mim que a você, afinal, envolve um dos meus melhores amigos e a garota que eu vou namorar.

– Como se ela quisesse namorar você – debochou Snape.

– Acha que ela preferiria você? – retrucou James. Snape ficou lívido de raiva.

– Não sei o que você você veio fazer aqui, Potter, mas saiba que isso vai te custar muito caro, cedo ou tarde. Acha que eu vou ignorar o fato que você se trancou numa sala fora do horário de aula? Eu sou monitor.

– Então vai ter grande dificuldade em explicar porque estava numa sala conspirando com um aluno do quinto ano, não acha?

– Vamos fazer o seguinte... – Snape tinha uma expressão má. – eu e você saímos daqui, cada um para o seu lado... e decidimos o que vamos fazer nos próximos dias. Fique longe de Lilly e eu não faço o que Regulus me pediu... é uma troca justa.

James sentiu mais ódio que nunca de Snape. Chantagem combinava muito com um candidato a comensal da morte.

– Se você fizer qualquer movimento, qualquer um, indicando que vai denunciar Remus, Snape, eu juro que acabo com a tua raça.

– Tem mais uma coisa. Eu conheço a sua capacidade de se juntar com aqueles três escroques para se safar de tudo. Nos próximos seis dias não conte a eles nada sobre essa conversa... suma de perto deles, se eu ver os três de papo, vou acreditar que você contou... e já sabe qual o fim da história.

James sabia que, por pior que parecesse a situação, estava nas mãos de Snape. Agora tinha que tomar uma decisão: renunciar a tudo que gostava ou ver um dos seus grandes amigos ter sua condição revelada para toda escola, o que provavelmente acabaria com Remus deixando a escola. Depois de pouco tempo pensando, ele disse:

– Eu topo, Ranhoso. Deixe Remus em paz. Ignore a presença dos inspetores. Dê uma desculpa para seus colegas, mantenha a palavra que deu a Dumbledore e eu deixo Lilly em paz. Aliás, vou andar sozinho. Quieto. Mas se eu perceber que você vai trair o pacto, juro que na próxima lua cheia eu mesmo te entrego ao Remus. Com uma maçã na boca.

Snape sorriu satisfeito enquanto via James passar por ele, rumo à saída da sala. James pensou que tinha de pegar os bombons sob a bancada, mas achou melhor não dar mais munição para o outro, que aquela altura aplicava um feitiço de memória em Regulus, para que ele esquecesse a conversa com a prima e parasse de cobrar de Snape uma posição sobre o assunto. Quando Regulus, com uma expressão aérea no rosto, saiu na direção oposta Snape ainda disse:

– Lembre-se: longe dela.

– Como se isso fosse aproximá-la de você... – James virou as costas deixando novamente um Snape lívido de raiva atrás de si.

Enquanto ia andando pelos corredores, ia sentindo o peso de tudo que acontecera. Repentinamente, o problema de fazer uma poção para evitar que Lilly quisesse o feitiço de mútua exclusão parecia ridículo. A ameaça de ver Remus, Hagrid e outros expostos era algo muito mais sério. E como ele iria se afastar dos amigos, com quem convivia todo dia, como esconderia deles aquilo que acabara de acontecer? A inspeção aconteceria dali a seis dias. Ironicamente, os seis dias restantes da aposta que fizera com Sirius, que agora parecia a coisa mais pueril que fizera na vida. Sentindo o peso do mundo em suas costas, James subiu à torre da Grifinória. Quando passou pelo buraco do retrato, Remus, Sirius e Peter o receberam alegremente e ele sentiu o coração afundando no peito.

– Demorou, foi boa a detenção com o velho Slug? – perguntou Sirius efusivamente. – São mais de dez da noite, quatro horas é uma detenção record!

James encarou o amigo, sem conseguir retribuir o sorriso, e disse:

– Desculpem, caras, mas estou com uma tremenda dor de cabeça...

Sem mais nem uma palavra, subiu para o dormitório, deixando os colegas perplexos no salão comunal.


	7. E agora, Potter?

Uma coisa boa de deitar sozinho remoendo um problema é que no dia seguinte, geralmente, ele parece um pouco menor. Tiago estava acordado quando os amigos entraram no dormitório, mais tarde, mas fingiu dormir, e permaneceu acordado por longas horas, pensando em como conseguiria equacionar todo aquele dilema nos próximos dias. Em pouco tempo já havia hierarquizado os problemas do mais complicado ao mais simples, e logicamente, no topo, estava a forma de esconder dos amigos que estava sob chantagem e que Remo corria perigo.

Chegou a pensar em durante os cinco dias restantes dar um jeito de evitar os amigos pretextando algum mal estar; podia tomar algum chá maluco que o debilitasse para acabar na ala hospitalar, mas concluiu que não era tanto tempo assim e não queria dar a Snape o gostinho de vê-lo bancar o doente. Considerou a idéia de arrmar uma briga com Sirius, mas lembrou que em todas as vezes que haviam brigado de verdade nunca haviam ficado mais de dois dias sem se falar. Com Remo e Pedro, então, era quase impossível brigar: Remo era tão tranquilo e racional que sempre o desarmava numa discussão e Pedro nunca comprava uma briga.

Concluiu então que o melhor seria simplesmente dar um jeito de se atrasar ou se adiantar todos os dias, de forma que os três nunca o alcançassem antes das aulas. E para evitar o mais complicado deles, Sirius, podia passar muito tempo na Biblioteca, estudando ou fingindo estudar.

Lilian era um caso mais fácil, mas mais dolorido: ia dar a ela um tratamento frio e distante, afinal, ela vivia dizendo que ele a perturbava. Sentiu um certo medo que, com isso, ela acabasse por aceitar a proposta do feitiço de mútua exclusão, mas esse era o risco que ele teria de correr, mesmo sabendo que longe dela daria um grande estímulo para que Snape se aproximasse da garota. Sempre desconfiara que o Ranhoso gostava de Lílian, mas nunca o encarara seriamente como rival. Agora, certo de que o sujeito a queria sentia o sangue ferver de raiva, mesmo desconfiando que ele não conseguiria nada com Lilian, mais por causa da turma com quem andava do que realmente por demérito pessoal.

O ódio que sentia de Snape era o próximo problema. Mesmo nunca tendo sido amigos, mesmo detestando-se desde o primeiro dia de aula, tinha certeza que ele e o rival conheciam-se profundamente, de tão opostos que eram. Para pensar como Snape, para entender como ele agiria, bastava imaginar o que ele faria numa situação e fazer exatamente o contrário. Ele tinha certeza que Snape não queria denunciar Remo, não tanto por lealdade a Dumbledore, mas porque a denúncia implicaria diretamente em expor uma falha dele, Snape. Era muito embaraçoso para um sujeito certinho como ele admitir que quebrara totalmente as regras da escola e se expusera a um tremendo perigo. Ao contrário de Tiago, que afrontava as regras e se vangloriava disso, Snape as seguia rigidamente e se orgulhava disso. Por isso, e só por isso, ele acatara o pacto de silêncio proposto por Dumbledore. E para que ele quebrasse esse pacto, o tal grupo teria que fazer mais do que mandar um frangote como Régulo pressioná-lo.

Isso fazia Tiago recriminar-se internamente. Se nao tivesse se enfurecido e atacado o idiotinha do Régulo, a essa altura não estaria com todo aquele problema. "Cabeça fria, Potter, cabeça fria" – pensou – "isso você podia ter aprendido com o Snape". E agora teria de aprender, nem que fosse à força, a ter sangue frio e controlar seu gênio. O resto da semana sem gracinhas, sem piadas, cinco dias concentrado. Não era muito, era? E era uma boa forma de aprender alguma coisa, por um motivo consistente: nunca se perdoaria se Remo fosse revelado e acabasse deixando a escola quando ele podia evitar tudo aquilo.

Finalmente, quando estava quase dormindo, lembrou-se que deixara os bombons encantados na sala de poções. Chegou a pensar em levantar-se, cobrir-se com a capa de invisibilidade e descer até as masmorras para pegar seu "pacote", mas com tanta coisa mais séria na cabeça, ele acabou deixando pra lá e pensando: "amanhã cedo eu resolvo isso...".

Acordou num susto horas depois. Olhou em volta e percebeu que seu estresse o havia feito dormir pouco: parecia faltar pouco para o amanhecer, e os seus colegas ainda dormiam. Ele olhou o relógio: eram 5:35, uma boa hora para descer incógnito até as masmorras e pegar os bombons. Silenciosamente, levantou-se, vestiu-se e desceu, tendo o cuidado de pegar a capa de invisibilidade e a mochila para as aulas do dia. Quando saiu pelo buraco do retrato, viu que amanhecia, era melhor se apressar: pos a capa sobre o corpo e disparou para as masmorras.

Chegou constatando, satisfeito, que não havia movimento algum no corredor. Entrou na sala usando a capa e foi direto para a bancada onde deixara o caldeirão e os bombons. O caldeirão estava lá, ainda sujo de poção, mas os bombons...

– Sumiram! – ele sussurrou para si mesmo. Ele olhou aterrorizado em volta, rezando para que estivesse enganado, que aquela não fosse a bancada... mas era. Não havia dúvida. Como fora estúpido! O cretino do Snape provavelmente entrara na sala depois que ele dera as costas e pegara os bombons. Será que ele imaginara para que serviam? E se ele tivesse comido? – Tiago teve um calafrio ao imaginar um Snape o perseguindo pelos corredores feito um apaixonado maluco. E, pior, imaginou que isso fatalmente o denunciaria – ninguém iria acreditar se um sujeito que todo mundo sabia odiá-lo de repente aparecesse apaixonado por ele – ia ficar bem claro que aquilo era efeito de poção de amor e seria vergonhoso para ele – mais até do que para o Snape.

Outro cenário, mais provável, desenhou-se: Snape nao era burro. Provavelmente tinha entendido que os bombons eram alguma molecagem e muito provavelmente iria usá-los também como objeto de chantagem – e nesse caso ele estaria nas mãos dele não só por sete dias, mas pelo resto do semestre ou até por mais tempo, até que os bombons se estragassem e ficassem imprestáveis. Se ele até então estava calmo, aquele sim, era um momento para perder o controle. Tinha que descobrir o paradeiro dos bombons o mais rápido possível.

Apavorado, ele saiu das masmorras correndo. Já era quase hora do café da manhã – e próximo ao grande salão tirou a capa, esperando que ao tomar café da manhã mais cedo pudesse evitar o desastre de topar com um Snape chantagista ainda em maior vantagem que na véspera ou, pior, com um Snape psicoticamente apaixonado por ele. Precisava de um tempo para lidar com qualquer uma das suas possibilidades. O que aconteceu a seguir não ajudou em nada.

Na entrada do grande salão quase esbarrou em Lilian. "Essa não" – pensou – "tudo que eu não preciso vai acontecer hoje, pelo jeito!". Ela o encarou receosa, como que esperando alguma palavra... e ele passou reto, direto para a mesa. Precisava disfarçar seu pânico, então procurou um lugar bem no canto, longe de onde se sentava habitualmente, olhando temeroso para a entrada do salão, esperando ver Snape a qualquer momento entre os estudantes que começavam a chegar para o café. Serviu-se de um pouco de mingau, mas simplesmente não conseguia comer. O salão ia ficando mais e mais cheio, até que Sirius, Remo e Pedro entraram, olhando para ele de longe com uma expressão intrigada.

– Deu formiga na cama? – perguntou Remo, ao que ele respondeu, já se levantando:

– Pois é... preciso ir, depois falo com vocês!

Saiu correndo, deixando atrás de si os colegas ainda mais intrigados que antes. Ele não era de se isolar e muito menos costumava parecer nervoso pela manhã. Sirius comentou com os outros:

– Alguma coisa deu muito errado naquela detenção.

– E você não percebeu o mais estranho– completou Pedro – ele levantou correndo e passou reto sem olhar para onde a Lilian está sentada. Isso sim, é mais estranho que nunca.

Na saída do salão, um apavorado Tiago deu de cara com Severo Snape. Hesitou um minuto diante do outro, que apenas sorria sarcasticamente. Dava para ver que se ele tinha achado os bombons, não os tinha comido. Tiago ficou esperando alguma atitude de Snape, que apenas passou reto e foi cumprimentar Lílian. Aliviado, Tiago deu as costas e correu – se Snape tivesse encontrado os bombons, não teria deixado passar uma oportunidade como aquela para espezinhá-lo. Tinha um problema a menos, podia se preocupar com o sumiço dos bombons depois da primeira aula do dia, que era de herbologia.

Enquanto isso, Lilian estava perplexa. Tiago não só não lhe dirigira a palavra como ignorara o fato de que Snape viera direto até ela. Ficara observando o rapaz que sempre a assediara, perplexa. Quando ele virou as costas ao vê-la ser abordada pelo outro, sua perplexidade atingiu o ponto máximo. Ela encarou com uma expressão intrigada o ex-melhor amigo, que disse:

– Eu... Você... Bom dia, Lílian.

– Bom dia, Severo – ela respondeu, mais friamente do que pretendia.

– Será que poderíamos voltar aos velhos tempos? – ele parecia esperançoso. Lílian não registrou muito bem o que ele disse e apenas sorriu.

– Tudo bem, Severo. – ela ergueu-se e completou – mas eu estou atrasada para a aula de herbologia. – saiu, lamentando a mentira, mas querendo ardentemente saber por que Tiago a ignorara. Provavelmente, o professor Slughorn também contara a ele a história do feitiço de mútua exclusão e ele ficara chateado, mas alguma coisa nela achava que isso seria injusto: não tinha sido ela que havia pedido para fazerem o tal feitiço! Ele precisava saber disso... mas se ela contasse, pareceria que estava dando bola para ele. E se não dissesse nada ele ia achar que ela queria o feitiço... àquela altura, Lilian sequer se perguntava porque Severo resolvera se reaproximar dela.

Snape, por sua vez, deixado para trás, engoliu amargamente em seco. Maldito Potter, ele tinha razão. Lilian estava caidinha por ele.

A aula de herbologia começou pontualmente e Sirius, Remo e Pedro foram sentar-se próximos a Tiago, que acenou-lhes a cabeça, desconcentrado demais para prestar atenção em qualquer coisa. Era muito problema ao mesmo tempo, mas naquele instante ele so pensava em como os bombons podiam ter desaparecido. Sirius o observava atentamente, sabendo de alguma forma que o amigo só podia estar com problemas. Nao era possível que um sujeito exibido e falastrão como Tiago de uma hora para outra aparecesse assim, quieto, introvertido e visivelmente desconcertado. Quando a professora Sprout mandou a turma se dividir em duplas para descascar algumas raízes, Sirius encarou Tiago, que acenou com a cabeça.

Ao contrário do habitual, quando trabalhavam fazendo piadas e galhofando, Tiago evitava olhá-lo e atacava as raízes febrilmente, concentrado. Sirius disse em voz baixa:

– Seja lá o que você está escondendo, não vai conseguir esconder por muito tempo. _ Tiago respondeu, sem erguer os olhos:

– Não estou escondendo nada. Eu só quero terminar logo esse negócio. – Sirius retrucou:

– Por que está ignorando a Evans? E o que a gente te fez?

– Eu não estou ignorando ninguém. Só quero ficar no meu canto, me deixe.

– Você pode mentir pra todo mundo, mas eu te conheço muito bem, Pontas – Sirius tinha um brilho febril nos olhos – tem alguma coisa escondida aí...

Tiago decidiu não responder, e não se falaram mais até o fim da aula. Quando o sinal tocou, Tiago disparou porta a fora, deixando os colegas e Lilian mais intrigados que nunca. A aula seguinte seria Transfiguração, com a turma da Sonserina, mas Tiago não sabia que estava prestes a descobrir da pior forma possível o que acontecera com seus bombons. Passando por dois garotos da Corvinal, ele escutou um deles dizer:

– Eu não entendi nada, rapaz. A garota marca uma sessão de amassos, mas quando cheguei e tentei beijá-la e levei um tapa.

Eram dois garotos comentando um encontro mal sucedido. Tiago pensou que queria que todos os seus problemas fossem desse tipo, sem imaginar que aquilo tinha muito mais a ver com ele que ele pensava.

– E ela não te explicou por que não quis mais nada contigo?

– Sei lá, uma história estranha sobre estar apaixonada...

Tiago quase entortou a cabeça para olhar para o sujeito que narrava a história. Conhecia ele, era Xenofilo Lovegood, da sua série e repórter do jornal da escola que insistia que os banheiros de Hogwarts estavam contaminados com saparilas invisíveis. Ele não fazia a menor idéia de que garota pudesse topar se agarrar com aquele maluco, mas parecia uma boa pista. Por via das dúvidas, foi andando o mais rápido possível na direção da sala de transfguração tentando lembrar-se no que ele lera sobre a _amortentia_ , se havia alguma consideração sobre a duração do efeito da poção. Quando chegou bem na porta da sala de Transfiguração, foi agarrado e caiu, numa embolada de braços e pernas com uma garota que surgira do nada, vinda de um corredor lateral.

– Eu te amo, Tiago Potter! – ele não conseguia distinguir quem o agarrava porque a garota se jogara sobre seu rosto, cobrindo-o de beijos sufocantes.

– Socorro, me largue, sua maluca!

– Sim, maluca, completamente maluca por você!

Para o horror de Tiago, o resto da turma e mais a turma da Sonserina vinham chegando para a aula da professora Minerva. Ele, que estava muito acostumado a fazer piada com os outros, estava prestes a se tornar alvo de piadas da escola inteira. Um grupinho ruidoso se formava em volta do casal enquanto ele repelia a garota, que insistia em agarrá-lo. Ele custava a crer que não se tratava de um polvo gigante. Para horror de Tiago, ele viu que na multidão não só seus amigos, como também Snape e Lilian, que olhava atônita para aquilo.

– Posso saber o que significa isso? – A voz da professora Minerva, que chegava para a aula, soou como música em seus ouvidos. Era oportunidade de se livrar da desconhecida maluca.

– Eu não sei porque essa garota me agarrou, professora! – ele levantou-se e viu o rosto da "agressora". Era uma garota do 7º ano conhecida por ser editora do jornalzinho da escola: Rita Skeeter.

– Professora, Tiago me quer, eu tenho certeza. Estamos apaixonados! – Tiago cobriu o rosto com uma das mãos, pensando no quanto de gozação aquele comentário iria render. A gargalhada uníssona da assistencia era uma boa medida. A professsora olhou para a menina atônita e disse:

– Se eu não achasse que Tiago jamais faria isso, senhorita Skeeter, acreditaria que a senhorita foi vitima de uma poção de amor ou coisa parecida...

A garota suspirou olhando para Tiago, que disse:

– E nunca ia querer essa doida aí no meu pé!

– Eu imagino que não, senhor Potter. – a professora o mirava desconfiado. – Talvez não ela, mas outra aluna – completou, olhando significativamente para Lilian, que chegara minutos antes e presenciara a cena do agarramento maluco.

– Nem ela e nem nenhuma, profesora. – Tiago encarou a professora sério – pelo menos não desde que eu soube que solicitaram um feitiço de mútua exclusão para que eu não perturbasse uma menina. Resolvi que tenho que ficar na minha – ele encarou a professora com ar decidido, vendo com o canto da vista Lilian levar a mão à boca aberta. A professora não disse nada. Olhou para a garota que ainda mirava Tiago com uma expressão estúpida e disse:

– Senhorita Skeeter, por favor, acompanhe o senhor Snape, que é monitor da sua casa, até a sala do professor Slughorn – Skeeter deu uma olhada feia na direção de Snape, que tinha um sorrisinho de maligna satisfação nos lábios – Senhor Snape, por favor, peça ao professor que providencie imediatamente um antídoto para a moça.

– Sim, professora – dando uma olhada significativa para Tiago, Snape carregou uma contrariada Rita pelo corredor.

Quando a turma começou a entrar na sala de aula, Tiago percebeu que Sirius o encarava, sério. Um pressentimento que não o enganava dizia que ele sabia exatamente por que Skeeter o havia atacado. Prudentemente, sentou o mais longe o possível dos amigos e de Lilian, isolando-se num canto da sala, irritado demais consigo mesmo. Cerca de 15 minutos depois Snape voltou, olhando para ele de forma maliciosa. Para sua desagradável surpresa, sentou-se bem ao seu lado e disse, quase sussurando:

– Parece que sua apaixonada vai se recuperar... mas se eu fosse você, ficava esperto. Ela me disse que só lembra de ter encontrado alguns bombons na sala de poções. – ele riu baixinho – parece que ela tinha marcado lá com o namorado... por acaso você conhece as outras colegas de quarto dela? Parece que ela só comeu um bombom...

Tiago gelou. Skeeter era do sétimo ano e era a mais bonitinha de sua turma. Imaginou que seria provavelmente agarrado por Zulema Burlstrode, que tinha o físico de um mamute, ou Elana Zimmerman, que parecia uma cegonha gigante. Decididamente, ainda não era nem meio dia mas aquele era o pior dia de sua vida.

A aula de transfiguração, como era de se esperar, se arrastou. Ele evitava olhar para os lados, mas mais de uma vez percebeu Sirius olhando para ele com ar irritado. Conhecia o amigo: Sirius iria forçá-lo cedo ou tarde a dar satisfações sobre tudo aquilo. Mas, ao contrário do que sempre acontecia quando brigavam, ele não poderia esquecer tudo e fazer as pazes rapidamente. Havia o maldito acordo com o Ranhoso. Se ele os visse muito próximos, iria entregar a condição de Remo sem hesitação nenhuma para o inspetor do conselho. Tiago, pela primeira vez em seis anos de aulas, foi o único da turma que não conseguiu completar a tarefa da aula. Estava estressado demais para transfigurar seu casaco numa doninha. Novamente, deu graças aos céus no fim da aula e correu para fora da sala mais rápido que qualquer um, indo refugiar-se num banheiro próximo.

Lavou o rosto e pensou, olhando-se no espelho: "E agora, Potter? Onde você foi se meter? Bem que eu podia pular os proximos dias. Gostaria de sumir daqui por uns tempos." Esse pensamento acendeu uma luz na sua cabeça: "mas claro, eu _posso_ sumir, pelo menos no intervalo das aulas... eu tenho uma capa de invisibilidade!" Rapidamente sacou a capa da mochila e jogou-a sobre si mesmo, pensando em evitar o confronto com Sirius e qualquer eventual conversa com Lilian. Em vez de rumar para o grande salão, tomou a direção da cozinha, sabia que poderia pedir qualquer coisa de comer a um elfo doméstico. Passaria o intervalo do almoço escondido e retornaria para as aulas depois do almoço. Por sorte era uma aula que Lílian não frequentava, trato das criaturas mágicas. Com sorte terminaria aquele dia infernal sem mais problemas.

Mas nem sempre as coisas acontecem como a pessoa quer. Saindo da cozinha, deu de cara com Pirraça, o _poltergeist_ , que estranhou vê-lo sozinho e disparou:

– Cadê o resto? Pulguento, Ratazana e Peludão? Pra onde eles foram, Chifrudo?

– Ah, não enche, Pirraça! – foi um erro e tanto. Teve que passar todo trajeto entre o corredor da cozinha e a saída do castelo desviando-se de cusparadas e de objetos arremessados pelo _poltergeist_.

Pirraça o atrasou tanto que ele chegou na aula de trato das criaturas mágicas bastante atrasado, e ele ficou do lado oposto ao que Remo e Sirius estavam, uma vez que Pedro desistira daquela matéria depois de quase ter sido atacado por um bando de amassos no quinto ano. Saiu da aula alguns minutos antes do fim. Depois de jantar num record de tempo, querendo evitar os amigos, ocultou-se na sua capa de invisibilidade e subiu para a biblioteca, onde refugiou-se por algumas horas, aproveitando para olhar no livro de poções e descobrir que o único antidoto para a _amortentia_ era feito com a própria poção em primeiro estágio e que a poção perdia o efeito em até dois dias. Sem o mínimo ânimo para tentar roubar mais poção no armário de Slughorn, achou melhor simplesmente esperar que as garotas malucas o esquecessem, então ficou folheando o livro pateticamente até que Madame Pince o expulsou por tratar um livro de forma tão displicente e ele foi, arrastando os pés, oculto pela capa de invisibilidade, até a torre da Grifinória.

Sentia-se exausto. Parecia ter vivido o dia mais longo da sua vida – e ainda não eram nem oito da noite! Quando ao longe viu Berta Jorkins, uma garota da Corvinal que assinava a coluna de fofocas do jornal da escola sentada na frente do retrato da mulher gorda, pressentiu que encontrara a segunda vítima dos bombons com amortentia. A garota estava ali, suspirando abraçada a um retrato dele que saíra no jornal da escola.

Pé ante pé foi se afastando, antes que a menina pudesse pressentir a sua presença, e começou a errar pelo castelo oculto em sua capa como um fantasma, pensando que precisava – e muito – de um lugar para se esconder e relaxar – de preferência pelos próximos dias. Depois de vagar um pouco chegou a um corredor no sétimo andar, onde próxima a uma tapeçaria estranha, que nunca notara direito, ele viu aparecer do nada uma portinha estreita, exatamente da largura da sua magreza, entreaberta. Intrigado e curioso, uma vez que passara por ali mil vezes e nunca notara aquela porta, Tiago abriu-a e olhou para dentro. Curioso com o que viu lá dentro, entrou. Do lado de fora, assim que ele bateu a porta, ela desapareceu e o corredor ficou silencioso.

Dentro da sala, Tiago achou uma lareira, uma mesa e um sofá largo e confortável. Sem pensar muito, atirou-se no sofá, pensando que finalmente pudera ter uma folga. Finalmente, dominado pela exaustão do estresse, adormeceu.


	8. Tudo que Tiago não viu

Enquanto Tiago vivia seu dia de cão, Lilian experimentava como seria sua vida após um hipotético feitiço de mútua exclusão que retirasse o rapaz de sua existência. Depois do café da manhã, a garota se viu pensando se o rapaz estaria com ódio dela. E se agora _ele_ solicitasse um feitiço de mútua exclusão? Repentinamente, Lilian se sentia estranhamente solitária. Faltava uma parte importante do seu mundo: a parte que a irritava, mas que fazia com que ela se sentisse... amada. Assustada, constatou que sentia muito mais falta de Tiago do que imaginava. Tinha se passado apenas um dia desde que ela explodira com ele na saída da sala do professor Slughorn, mas para ela parecia um tempo enorme.

Começou a matutar um jeito de dizer a ele que não, ela não pedira aquele feitiço. Ele era irritante, insistente... mas ela agora sentia muita falta disso. Gostaria de ter uma amiga para conversar, mas infelizmente, suas colegas que por tanto tempo achara superficiais por conversarem tanto sobre outros meninos estranhariam se ela de repente pedissem conselhos. Agora gostaria de ter partilhado futilidades, de ter criado laços de amizade com outras garotas. Pensou que talvez uma antiga amizade pudesse ser um bom consolo nessa hora. Sabia que Severo detestava Tiago, mas sabia também que ele era a única pessoa na escola que um dia considerara um amigo. Aproveitando o intervalo entre os dois tempos da aula de Aritimancia, que ambos frequentavam, ela se aproximou do rapaz, que estava sentado numa cadeira no fundo, revisando cálculos complicados que anotara num pergaminho compridíssimo. Ao dar conta da sua presença, ele levantou os olhos esperançoso. Ela sentou-se ao lado dele.

– Severo... você sempre foi meu único amigo. – ele não respondeu e ela seguiu – Podemos conversar um pouco?

– Lógico. – o olhar dele era agora de suspeição. Ela respirou fundo e disse:

– Se você descobrisse de repente que gosta muito de alguém... alguém que de repente sumiu do seu convívio... o que você faria?

– Potter. – ele disse, sem disfarçar o desprezo.

Ela assentiu. Ele a mirava com raiva.

– Por que ele?

– Não sei. Ah, droga, Severo, eu não devia falar isso contigo – ela fez menção de levantar irritada e ele disse:

– Eu preciso saber por quê. Eu preciso entender, Lilian.

Ela compreendeu que ele realmente gostava dela de um jeito que ela nao conseguiria nunca retribuir. Olhou para ele com um ar tristonho e disse:

– Primeiro porque ele sempre mostrou de todas as formas que gosta de mim...

– Eu nunca demonstrei isso para você?

– É diferente. Ele fez isso de forma diferente... e no fundo ele me faz sentir... alegria. Ele não parece sofrer por gostar de mim...

– Ele não sabe o que é sofrimento. É um sujeito mimado e prepotente...

– Mas é bom, e generoso... e não escolhe amizades com base em preconceitos...

Severo a olhou surpreso:

– Então... você sabe sobre o amiguinho dele?

– Sobre Remo? Há muito tempo. É uma questão de lógica, Severo. Já estudamos lobisomens e os sintomas são... claros.

– Você não tem medo do sujeito? Lupin pode ser perigoso.

– A escola já tomou todas as providencias para... está vendo? Você poderia odiar Tiago por ele ser tudo que você não é e não ter os problemas que você tem... mas você odeia Remo, Pedro e Sirius... e eu sei que eles também tem problemas em sua vida.

– Eu nunca te falei dos meus problemas – ele disse aborrecido – e eles são muitos.

– E você nunca quis confiar numa nascida trouxa para ouvi-los.

– Ouça, garota – Severo tinha uma inflexão gelada em sua voz – eu gosto de você desde... acho que desde sempre. Mas eu não podia negar tudo que eu sempre quis ser e fazer... eu sei que você não tem culpa de ter nascido trouxa... mas meu pai também é trouxa e eu nunca consegui em confiar em ninguém... por causa dele. Quando eu digo que o Potter nunca sofreu, é porque eu sei que ele não tinha um maldito pai que o odiava, que dizia que bruxaria era algo inútil e que preferia ter um filho marginal a ter um filho bruxo. É verdade, eu sofri por gostar de você... e provavelmente vou sofrer muito mais. Mas já que você não gosta de mim, já que você quer tanto se afundar junto com aquele... amigo de criaturas e de fracassados... suma da minha frente e me esqueça. Eu não serei seu amigo. Se não gosta de mim do jeito que eu gosto de você, então, não goste de mim de forma nenhuma.

Lilian voltou a seu lugar arrasada. Não queria perder a amizade de Severo de vez, mas simplesmente não podia e nunca conseguira retribuir aquele sentimento. O sentimento que o fazia parecer culpado diante dela por andar... com quem andava. O sentimento que ela sabia que mais não seria suficiente para afastá-lo das artes das trevas, que tanto o fascinavam. Ela agora sabia que aquela amizade não tinha salvação, e, pior, sem o assedio de Tiago e ninguém para conversar, sentia-se mais solitária do que jamais fora na escola. Custou a acompanhar o resto da aula de Aritimancia e quando acabou, correu para a sala comunal da Grifinória. Não sentia vontade de ir ao grande salão e passar mais uma refeição buscando o olhar de Tiago. Não sentia fome, tampouco.

Largou-se numa poltrona, olhando as chamas da lareira, pensando em como seriam os próximos dias. Será que ela conseguiria deixar de pensar em Tiago? Ela precisava concentrar-se nos seus deveres... Pensou no que vira de Tiago aquele dia: estranho, quieto, muito diferente do rapaz que ela conhecia. Talvez esse novo Tiago que estivesse despertando aquela inquietude nela. Ficou cerca de duas horas tentando fazer deveres, colocando afazeres em dia... mas não conseguia pensar direito em nada. Intrigou-a muito ver os amigos de Tiago entrarem e ele não estar entre eles. Aliás, ele parecia não estar em parte alguma desde a aula de Transfiguração. Franziu o cenho curiosa, pensando se não havia algo mais sério naquilo, porque percebeu que os garotos falavam sobre ele. Repentinamente, Sirius ergueu-se da poltrona, subiu ao dormitório e saiu, com um pergaminho nas mãos na direção do buraco do retrato. Remo pegou seus livros e começou, como ela, a adiantar deveres, seguido por Pedro.

Um grupo de alunos do 5º ano entrou animado, aparentemente haviam caçoado de alguém que estava do lado de fora. Ela prestou atenção na conversa e viu que falavam que outra garota aparecera "apaixonada" por Tiago. Aquilo ficava cada vez mais estranho. E irritante. Será que Tiago distrbuíra uma poção de amor entre várias garotas com o intuito de irritá-la? Será que alguém decidira pregar uma peça nele, fazendo várias meninas se apaixonarem? Enquanto pensava nisso, viu que Pedro subia para o seu dormitório e Remo ficava sozinho, fazendo seus deveres. Ela simpatizava com ele. Conversavam pouco, na maioria das vezes assuntos relativos à casa, já que ambos eram os monitores da série. Aproximou-se timidamente e viu ele retribuir com um sorriso, estimulando a sua aproximação.

– Quer se sentar? – Ele disse.

– Posso? – ela perguntou timidamente. Agora vinha a parte complicada. – Remo... pode parecer estranho isso, mas...

– Você quer saber que bicho mordeu o Tiago. – Ele disse, objetivamente – nós também. Ele está nos evitando sistematicamente desde ontem. Na verdade, desde que voltou da detenção com o Prof. Slughorn.

Lilian ficou quieta um instante. Então, sem conseguir parar de falar, relatou tudo que acontecera no seu encontro com o professor Slughorn, depois seu encontro com Tiago nas escadas e de como ele também a evitara durante todo dia. Sem confessar seus sentimentos por ele, disse que se sentia mal com tudo aquilo, porque tinha a impressão que Tiago pensava que fôra ela que pedira o feitiço, quando na verdade...

– Eu sei que vou sentir muita falta se for obrigada a não ve-lo mais aqui na escola.

Remo olhou-a com uma expressão intrigada. Ele percebia alguma incongruência no comportamento de Tiago. Mas não saberia dizer porque, então perguntou:

– Você notou as garotas "apaixonadas" por ele?

– Logico. Aquela louca da Skeeter...

Remo sorriu. Pensou que quando aqueles dois se entendessem iam combinar direitinho e então, entregou:

– Eu e Sirius temos uma teoria. Para nós, Tiago preparou uma poção de amor... para você. E ela extraviou-se e deu nisso.

Lilian ficou vermelha. Até para ela aquela história era... inconcebivel.

– Remo... uma poção de amor? Não, isso é muito... é muito...

– Ridículo? Eu também acho. Mas – deu de ombros – desde que gamou de verdade em você Tiago às vezes teve comportamentos bem ridículos, não acha?

Ela riu. Era verdade e chegava a ser divertido.

– Só tem uma coisa, Lílian. Essa história de evitar todos nós não combina nadinha com ele. Mesmo que algo tenha dado barbaramente errado, e eu tenho certeza que deu, ele sempre conta conosco para tudo. E agora fica se escondendo de nós três como se estivessemos contaminados. Isso é muito pouco normal se tratando dele.

– O que você acha que provocou isso?

– Não faço a menor idéia – ele disse, sinceramente – mas foi algo que aconteceu ontem, e talvez nem tenha a ver com você. Foi na detenção do professor Slughorn.

– Mas... o professor viajou ontem, Remo. Como Tiago pode ter cumprido a detenção sem ele por perto?

– Nem desconfio. E essa história me cheira cada vez pior, sabe? Não sei...

Lilian suspirou e disse:

– Foi bom achar alguém para conversar, Remo. Eu... acho que pessoas como eu vivem tempos bem dificeis atualmente.

Remo encarou a garota. Resolveu fazer uma pergunta que ele sempre tivera em mente, desde que ambos tinham sido nomeados monitores. Baixou a voz e questionou:

– Você sabe sobre mim, não sabe?

Lilian olhou-o chocada. Nunca imaginava que ele pudesse tocar nesse assunto.

– Como você sabe que eu... sei?

– Você é muito inteligente, eu achei que tinha percebido desde o terceiro ano – ele disse tristemente – eu normalmente sei quando alguém desconfia porque passa a me tratar diferente. Mas você nunca mudou, mas de certa forma eu tinha certeza que você sabia...

– Como assim, há outras pessoas que sabem?

– Mais do que eu gostaria que soubessem. E alguns contam para os outros...

– Eu nunca conversei sobre você com ninguém... quer dizer, alguém falou sobre você... mas... Não, Remo. Eu jamais delataria você, isso seria sujo!

– A pessoa que falou contigo sobre mim... foi o Snape, não?

Ela assentiu e ele contou a o episódio do ano anterior em que ele, transformado, quase matara Snape. Depois de um momento de reflexão, ela explicou a ele que um dia ela e Severo haviam sido muito mais próximos, mas que agora estavam irremediavelmente brigados, mas que ele nunca contara o episodio a ela. Ele até havia se reaproximado naquele dia mas...

– Mas eu falei sobre Tiago com ele – ela corou. Sabia que aquilo equivalia a uma confissão. Remo sorriu.

– Você não precisa se preocupar, eu sei como Tiago é irritante quando percebe que está em vantagem. Mas se você quer a minha opinião, com você é diferente... e deve ser bem mais sério que você imagina. Mas você disse que depois de muito tempo afastado o Snape voltou a procurar você?

– Sim, hoje pela manhã.

– Será que o sumiço do Tiago tem a ver com isso?

– Não creio – ela disse. – parece mera coincidência.

Nesse momento, um derrotado Sirius apareceu, com o ar mais mau humorado do mundo e olhou os dois com uma expressão intrigada. Remo encorajou-o a se aproximar com um gesto de cabeça. Ele aproximou-se deles, ainda parecendo intrigado.

– Não o encontrou?

– Revirei o castelo de cabeça para baixo. Todos os lugares... Ele não aparece... você entende – disse, sem mencionar diretamente o mapa do maroto. Esteve na biblioteca... saiu um pouco antes que eu chegasse lá. Ele sorriu simpaticamente para Lilian e disse:

– Você sabe alguma coisa sobre esse episódio, moça?

– Tanto quanto você, Sirius – ela o encarou altivamente. – e eu não queria que ele sumisse também.

– Ele estava aqui perto quando peguei o mapa. Quando desci para segui-lo, vi que sumiu num corredor do sétimo andar – disse Sirius perdendo a paciência e pegando o mapa no bolso – aqui – apontou no mapa que Lilian olhava espantada. – por favor, eu sei que você é toda certinha, mas não conte a ninguém sobre esse mapa...

– Não vou contar – pela primeira vez ela realmente teve vontade de rir naquele dia. Sirius não se intimidara com sua presença e agia com uma desconcertante naturalidade diante da sua presença. Remo relatou parte da conversa que ele e Lilian haviam tido, deixando gentilmente de fora qualquer menção aos sentimentos de Lilian. Repentinamente, Sirius disse:

– Eu passei pelo cretino do Ranhoso quando estava procurando Tiago, e ele me olhou com um sorrisinho cínico que me deu muita vontade de socar aquele narigão gorduroso. Eu acho que ele sabe de alguma coisa.

– Não – defendeu Lilian, enfaticamente – ele não sabe de nada, ou me diria.

– Tá – ironizou Sirius – ele é um cara bonzinho que se compadece quando a garota que ele gosta quer saber onde anda o cara que ele mais detesta... ele nuca diria nada a ninguém. Seja lá o que aquele cretino sabe, vai guardar para ele.

– Só nos resta – disse Remo, fechando os livros – esperar que ele apareça ou continuar procurando usando o mapa. Uma hora ele vai ter que aparecer.

– E quando ele aparecer, vai se ver comigo – rosnou Sirius.

Para Severo, aquele episódio começara de uma forma divertida. Primeiro, estar em vantagem em relação ao cretino do Potter pela primeira vez em anos era algo que dava a ele uma satisfação única. O outro sempre fizera graça, sempre bancava o mais esperto e agora, para sua alegria e satisfação pessoal, ele dependia inteiramente da sua boa vontade... que em relação a Tiago Potter era simplesmente nula.

A segunda coisa que o deixou satisfeito foi poder se livrar de Régulo. Há muito tempo o garoto o irritava. Tinha sua turma: Mucilber, os irmãos Lestrange, Avery... companheiros da mesma idade, todos, como ele, admiradores dos comensais da morte esperando o momento de se tornarem verdadeiros seguidores de Lord Voldemort. Eles tinham contato com adultos que eram ligados ao movimento, mas nenhum deles ainda conhecera Lord Voldemort em pessoa. Régulo, porem, ainda no quarto ano, considerava-se mais importante e mais relevante do que todos eles juntos, uma vez que sua prima Belatrix o alimentava constantemente com histórias sobre os seguidores realmente em contato com "ele". Régulo agia como se já fosse íntimo do Lord das Trevas, e como se sua participação fosse muito mais significativa do que simplesmente servir de moleque de recados entre Belatrix, Lucio Malfoy e colegas da escola – porque mensagem direta do Mestre ele nunca recebera.

Snape não podia deixar de considerar que Potter prestara-lhe um belo serviço estuporando Régulo. Desmemoriado e incapaz de lembrar da tarefa que Belatrix lhe confiara; e que Snape desconfiava seriamente que não havia de forma nenhuma sido dada pelo proprio Voldemort, que pouco se importava com as possíveis ameaças que alunos ou professores de Hogwarts pudessem representar; Régulo era um chato a menos. Quando ele recuperasse a memória – se recuperasse – Snape poderia simplesmente dizer que não recebera o recado.

E havia Lilian. Durante muito tempo, ela fora a única coisa boa na sua vida. Até a maldita cerimônia de seleção a ter jogado na casa que ele mais detestava, ela era uma referência. Nos dois primeiros anos em Hogwarts isso não importou muito, mas, à medida que se aproximavam da vida adulta, ficava mais e mais claro que seu gosto pelas artes das trevas tornava ele e Lílian incompatíveis. Numa ocasião ele pensara em mostrar um dos seus melhores feitiços para ela, o _sectumsempra_ , que causara frisson entre seus colegas quando o usara para decapitar um coelho... mas imaginou a cara da garota horrorizada e desistiu.

Mas talvez, com o insuportável do Potter longe, ele pudesse se reaproximar, mostrar a ela que ele podia – e queria – estar por perto. A conversa na aula de Aritimancia, nesse caso, foi mais que um balde de água fria, foi uma pá de cal na idéia de abrir seu coração para alguém. A partir daquele momento, ele estava só. Teria companheiros de ideologia, mas, fundamentalmente, não teria amigos. Como ele sempre desconfiara, não dava para confiar em ninguém, especialmente em quem era nascido trouxa.

Naquela noite, na sala comunal da Sonserina, seus colegas conversavam e ele permanecia calado. Estava à frente deles, via que todos eram tolos. Não era apenas uma questão de segregar os trouxas, de criar limites. Era proteger os bruxos das limitações de poder e de ética que, na opinião dele, vinham do respeito aos trouxas e deviam ser abolidas. Que fosse possível tomar o lugar, os bens, o domínio dos trouxas. Que fosse possível sair do anonimato para mostrar à presa que chegara a hora do predador. Que se criasse um novo mundo onde escondidos estariam os trouxas, com medo dos bruxos. Confortado por esse pensamento, esqueceu um pouco o quanto doía ser rejeitado.


	9. Alívio

Tiago acordou no dia seguinte bem mais descansado. Faltavam apenas quatro dias para o fim do seu calvário. Olhou em volta e pensou: "podíamos incluir essa sala no mapa do maroto. Eu nunca imaginei que houvesse algum lugar aqui que eu não conhecesse." Pensou que precisava ir ao banheiro exatamente no instante em que descobriu um pequeno banheiro lateral no qual não reparara na véspera. Pensou que quem quisesse podia viver o resto da vida naquela sala, saindo apenas para comer, e se tocou que provavelmente não bastava querer, era necessário _precisar_ de ajuda para ser atendido. Pensou que poderia se refugiar ali e fugir dos problemas pelos próximos dias. Se tudo desse certo, ele chegaria atrasado a todas as aulas e sairia minutos antes do fim de cada uma, para evitar todos os problemas que teria pela frente nos dias seguintes.

Praguejou por nao ter incluído no seu kit de sobrevivência o mapa do maroto. Quando entrava na sala, simplesmente ficava isolado do resto do castelo. Com o mapa ele poderia saber se alguém passasse diante da sala, e preservaria o seu segredo. De qualquer maneira, não podia passar o resto da semana ali, entocado. Saiu sem problema da sala e encaminhou-se para o grande salão, era ainda muito cedo e ele podia tomar café correndo, depois, vestiu a capa de invisibilidade como precaução para para não encontrar Berta Jorkins ou qualquer outra "apaixonada" no caminho para a sala de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas – aula que tinham com alunos da Corvinal. Era um dos melhores alunos dessa matéria, junto com Sirius. Quando entrou na sala, deu de cara com Sirius, que imediatamente disse:

– Onde você se enfiou?

– Podemos conversar sobre isso depois da aula?

– Não. Quero saber por que de repente deixou de confiar na gente, porque anda se escondendo.

Ele viu que não conseguiria evitar Sirius por muito tempo. Então decidiu enrola-lo:

– Depois da aula. Prometo que conto tudo.

Sirius assentiu desconfiado. Tiago decidiu concentrar-se nas aulas, que felizmente não tinham a presença da turma da Sonserina. Estavam tendo aulas práticas, aprendendo contra-azarações avançadas e ele pensou que se Snape estivesse na sala ele acabaria estuporando o cretino "por acidente".

Lilian estava na aula. Tiago evitava sistematicamente olhar para ela. Mesmo que Snape não estivesse por perto para vigiar os dois, ele não queria bancar o maluco aproximando-se dela e logo em seguida afastando-se novamente, afinal, depois do almoço tinham uma tarde inteira nas masmorras na aula de Poções, esta sim, com os alunos da Sonserina e a incômoda presença do Ranhoso. Tiago gostaria de ter desistido de poções após os NOMs, mas seu pai o aconselhara a seguir porque viviam uma época em que era essencial conhecer contra-venenos e antídotos.

Planejava escapar de Sirius antes do fim da aula, mas, faltando 20 minutos para o sinal, quando todos estavam ocupados e a sala estava ligeiramente anárquica com contra-azarações sendo gritadas por todos os lados, ele estrategicamente aproximou-se da saída, mas foi seguido pelo amigo que disse:

– Não adianta fugir. Você pode enrolar o Pedro e Remo diz que devemos respeitar sua vontade. Mas comigo você sabe que é diferente. E eu estou com o mapa, você não vai fugir de mim.

Tiago o encarou. Era verdade. Mas não podia dar chance a Snape de usar alguma ausencia de Sirius para dizer que ele quebrara o acordo. Em voz muito baixa disse:

– É muito mais sério que parece, Sirius. Eu prometo que vou te contar tudo, mas Remo e Pedro não podem saber, é uma questão de segurança. E não podemos ser vistos conversando. O segredo do Aluado está ameaçado, e ele não pode saber disso.

Aquilo fez Sirius compreender o tamanho do problema, mesmo sem saber os detalhes. Repentinamente, Tiago começou a falar, em voz alta:

– Eu estou de saco cheio das suas manias, Sirius. Você é muito bom, mas não é o melhor da escola. Tudo bem, você fez uma ótima contra-azaração, mas eu não vou ficar te elogiando gratuitamente, larga de ser panaca.

Sirius compreendeu que era uma encenação, e continuou:

– Alguém deveria azarar você, eu que não te aguento mais, sempre me jogando na cara só porque eu fui suspenso do time de Quadribol.

O professor Benjamin Fenwick, um sujeito meio nervoso que por ser novo num cargo que todos diziam amaldiçoado era extremamente disciplinador, interveio imediatamente:

– Senhores... a aula não é lugar para resolver desavenças pessoais. Peçam desculpas imediatamente um ao outro ou serei obrigado a pô-los em detenção. Sirius e Tiago se entreolharam e Tiago disse:

– Pode me colocar em detenção, professor. Mas longe desse imbecil.

– Imbecil é seu passado – disse Sirius, e, ato contínuo atirou um feitiço de pernas presas em Tiago, que caiu com um estrondo. Depois de alguns minutos de confusão, o professor retirou pontos da Grifinória e disse aos dois que teriam uma detenção juntos naquela noite. Quando Tiago se viu livre do feitiço, saiu pisando fundo, mas escondendo um sorriso. A escola ia saber logo da "briga" dos dois e isso o ajudaria a esconder seus movimentos suspeitos, uma vez que até mesmo Remo e Pedro haviam ficado espantados, olhando a discussão dos dois. Sentindo que não precisaria se esconder naquele momento na sala precisa, ele foi para o grande salão e procurou um lugar ostensivamente longe de Sirius e dos amigos. De longe, Remo o encarava, mas ele evitou seu olhar. De alguma maneira ele percebeu que o amigo não engolira aquela história de briga, mas fingindo estar muito aborrecido, ele olhou para o outro lado.

Lá estava Snape, olhando com um ar desconfiado para ele. Provavelmente achara a história da briga bem conveniente, mas ele, Tiago, não estava muito preocupado com a opinião do Ranhoso. Só queria que aquela maldita semana voasse, passasse depressa o suficiente para que ele respirasse aliviado. Mas ele mal sabia que "alívio" seria para ele um artigo de luxo nos próximos dias. Quando deixava o salão rumo às masmorras, Lílian o abordou.

– Potter, eu quero saber o que está acontecendo.

Tiago respirou fundo. Ótimo. Bela hora para Lílian se interessar por ele.

– O que foi?

Lilian pareceu bem embaraçada. Aparentemente nem ela sabia porque o estava abordando.

– Sabe o que acontece? Você não devia brigar com seus amigos, nem sumir... e... não devia... não devia...

Tiago reprimiu um sorriso. Como ele gostava daquela garota.

– Evans... eu adoraria dividir minha vida pessoal com você. Mas parece que eu a incomodo. Então resolvi te deixar em paz.

– Mas quer dizer que tudo isso... foi por minha causa? Foi culpa minha?

– Não. – ele disse objetivamente – Não foi culpa sua.

Ele virou as costas sabendo perfeitamente que acabara de deixar Severo Snape extremamente feliz. Gostaria de poder ser sincero com ela, mas não se arriscaria durante os próximos dias. Já pressentia que ela não faria feitiço de mútua exclusão, mas agora gostaria que ela não ficasse novamente com raiva dele por causa dessa grosseria. Sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir com a quantidade de problemas que tivera nos últimos dias. Esperava que não acabasse por derreter um caldeirão na aula de poções.

Slughorn estava sério, mais sério que de costume. Por algum motivo, Tiago acreditava que a reunião para o qual ele fora chamado às pressas era o motivo. Tiago, como se acostumara nos últimos dias, escolheu a bancada mais afastada e colocou suas coisas ordenadas sobre ela. Lembrou-se então do caldeirão de prata que largara sob a bancada onde estabilizara a _amortentia_. Imaginou que algum aluno o encontrara e concluiu que era melhor não encucar com aquilo.

A aula de poções era relativamente tranquila porque poucos alunos haviam seguido no curso. Pedro desistira, assim como desistira de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas – preferira fazer aulas de Advinhação e Estudo dos Trouxas, para eterna gozação dos amigos. Assim como ele, outros não pareciam muito dispostos a medir, pesar, nem mesmo a regular bicos de chama e mexer tantas vezes a poção nos sentidos horário e anti-horário. Não que ele, Remo e Sirius amassem poções, mas sabiam que era uma materia chata, porém útil.

Naquela aula em particular Slughorn deu uma palestra longa e bem interessante sobre poções experimentais que estavam em fase de aprovação no ministério. Remo mexeu-se na cadeira interessado quando ele falou numa poção que supostamente aliviaria a doença dos lobisomens, mas que era difícil de fazer e um tanto perigosa e potencialmente mortal para seres humanos comuns. Ao fim da palestra eles executaram uma poção – dificílima – para curar fraturas e traumas que acabara de ser aprovada pelo Setor de Regulação de Poções e Encantamentos.

Claro que a poção de Tiago ficou muito aquém do resultado desejado, mas ele não estava muito preocupado com fraturas ou traumas. A novidade naquele dia foi o mau desempenho de Lílian, que nunca havia errado uma poção. Na verdade o único que preparara a sua impecavelmente fora Snape, que sorria com uma expressão presunçosa quando o professor foi até sua bancada. "Grande coisa" – pensou Tiago – todo mundo sabe o grande remexedor de caldeirão que esse idiota é.

Queria sair da aula correndo para se preparar para a detenção que tinha pela frente, mas foi barrado por uma garota gordota de óculos que se jogou sobre ele assim que pôs o pé do lado de fora da sala de aula. Berta Jorkins, ainda sob o nefasto efeito da _amortentia_. Lógico... com todos os problemas dos últimos dias ele tinha esquecido completamente do problema com a poção. Suspirou fundo e arrastou-se para dentro da sala de aula com a maluca ainda pendurada no seu pescoço. Apenas olhou para o professor que disse:

– Ah, outra... resolvo isso num minuto.

Sem dizer palavra, o professor preparou um antídoto para a garota, que então caiu num choro compulsivo e saiu da sala correndo, como se estivesse envergonhada.

– O único antídoto para esse tipo de poção é uma bela decepção amorosa – comentou Slughorn. Tiago já ia saindo quando o professor o chamou de volta: – Não terminamos, senhor Potter.

É claro que o professor reparara nas garotas aparecendo "apaixonadas" por ele nos últimos dias. E Tiago lembrou-se, engolindo em seco, que ainda havia um bombom com _amortentia_ perdido pelo castelo. Serenamente, virou-se e esperou o que o professor tinha a dizer:

– Eu encontrei esse pequeno caldeirão de prata sob uma bancada – disse o professor – com restos de uma _amortentia_ que, se não me engano, foi subtraída da minha sala. Algo me diz, pelo fato de algumas garotas estarem caindo de amor pelo senhor e pelo fato do meu trisavô Enéas nunca ter sido um ótimo vigia, que há algo a ser explicado.

Tiago resolveu que era melhor confessar. Contou como ficara chateado com a história do feitiço de mútua exclusão e decidira fazer alguma coisa para que Lilian não o excluísse de sua vida, de como enganara o trisavô do retrato e de como preparara a opção. Por algum motivo, achou que não seria prudente delatar Snape. Mentiu dizendo que uma movimentação fora da sala o assustara e que ele por isso deixara os bombons escondidos para o dia seguinte, contou que não encontrara os bombons e acreditava que alguém os encontrara e acidentalmente distribuíra entre garotas.

– Acredito que talvez ainda apareça mais uma – terminou, bagunçando o próprio cabelo constrangido – tem mais um bombom desses perdido por aí.

Quando acabou a história, o professor caiu na gargalhada.

– Eu deveria por você numa detenção, Tiago, mas essa história é tão engraçada que eu só posso adverti-lo de que não se deve brincar com esse tipo de coisa, mesmo que o motivo pareça muito nobre, sempre podemos acabar vítimas de nossa própria poção. E na verdade, você se preocupou à toa. Hoje pela manhã Lílian me procurou pedindo, ou melhor, praticamente suplicando, que o feitiço não fosse feito. Pelo jeito parece que ela também não quer excluí-lo de sua vida, meu jovem.

Tiago não conseguiu disfarçar a sensação que o tomou, como se subitamente ele tivesse crescido uns bons 10 centímetros. De repente, tudo valia a pena. Não importava a chantagem de Snape: Lílian pedira para não excluí-lo, ela não queria que ele sumisse. Ficava mais fácil suportar aquele pacto ridículo sabendo disso.

– Professor, mais uma coisa; pode ser que eu esteja enganado, mas parece que há coisas acontecendo lá fora que afetam a escola. Estou certo?

O professor mirou o rapaz por alguns segundos antes de dizer:

– Verdade, Tiago. Há coisas acontecendo lá fora que afetam o mundo bruxo inteiro, na verdade. E é bom saber que um jovem talentoso como você tem essa percepção.

E foi o fim da conversa. Tiago não ficou sabendo o que de tão importante estava "acontecendo lá fora". Resolveu que não ter ficado de detenção e nem ter perdido pontos para a casa depois daquele embaraçoso episodio já era um lucro e tanto. Jantou rapidamente e correu para a sala de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, onde teria a detenção com Sirius – que provavelmente se atrasaria de propósito, como sempre fazia quando tinha detenção. Esperava ter a oportunidade de conversar com o amigo lá, ainda que sob a vigilância de um professor: eram especialistas em conversar em código diante de qualquer professor, mas, para sua surpresa, havia outra pessoa para vigiar a detenção.

– Boa noite, Potter – era Snape. Não era incomum professores solicitarem ao zelador ou a um monitor para vigiar uma detenção, mas Tiago tinha certeza que Snape se oferecera para a tarefa, era parte do esforço do seboso para tornar seus dias um inferno, lógico.

– Eu sabia que você era um puxa saco do velho Slug – disse Tiago – mas não imaginava que tinha ampliado sua área de atuação para outros professores.

– Você não está numa posição boa para debochar, não acha?

– Pois é. Tem adiantado, meu regime de distância? Lílian já está caidinha por você? – debochou Tiago.

– Olha aqui, Potter... eu não tenho motivo nenhum para preservar seu amiguinho... me dê um motivo, um só...

– ... e ele vai vestir a anágua de sua mãe e dançar. – Completou Sirius, que chegava para a detenção. – Ficaram amiguinhos, de repente?

– Decididamente não, Black.

– Ótimo. Eu não me surpreenderia com mais nada essa semana – disse Sirius, conclusivamente. – Muito bem, qual a tortura, Ranhoso?

– Sabe que como eu represento um professor posso tirar pontos por esse deboche, não sabe?

– Sei que monitores não podem tirar mais que dez pontos sem precisar se reportar. – Disse Tiago. – Não esqueça que temos um amigo monitor e conhecemos as regras. Então tire logo dez pontos de cada um, dê a tarefa e nos deixe em paz.

Snape fez exatamente o que haviam solicitado. O professor deixara um questionário longuíssimo sobre azarações e maldições, praticamente uma prova, que demandou mais de duas horas para ser preenchido. Tiago correu com o seu para sair antes de Sirius, que percebera que eles não podiam conversar na frente do outro. Terminou, entregou a resposta a Snape e disse:

– Bem, vou sumir... mas não do mapa. Até mais, mocinhas.

Correu ate o corredor do sétimo andar e esperou, na frente da tapeçaria dos trasgos coberto com a capa da invisibilidade. Sabia que Sirius entendera seu recado e ele apareceu cerca de dez minutos mais tarde, bufando. Tiago tirou a capa de invisibilidade e o amigo avançou para ele, como se fosse soca-lo. Ele não reagiu. Conhecia bem Sirius, que ergueu a mão mas parou com ela no ar:

– O que deu em você essa semana, Tiago?

Ele respirou fundo e disse:

– Precisamos muito conversar.

A porta da sala precisa apareceu de repente, para espanto de Sirius.

– Caramba, de onde isso surgiu?

– Não discuta, apenas entre. Melhor não sermos vistos aqui.

Entraram, Sirius desconfiado. Havia agora apenas uma mesa e duas cadeiras. Sobre a mesa, dois espelhos idênticos. Sirius sentou-se, tirando uma mecha de cabelo dos olhos e olhando de relance os espelhos. Tiago sentou-se em frente, sentindo-se cansado e contou a história toda, desde o começo. Quando chegou na parte da conversa entre Régulo e Snape, Sirius o interrompeu:

– Eu não acredito que meu irmão está servindo de moleque de recados para Bellatrix e aquela CORJA dos Malfoy!

– E isso é o menos pior, disse Tiago.

Seguiu com a história, detalhe por detalhe, contando como acabou estuporando Régulo e como Snape aproveitou a situação para chantagea-lo. Sirius o interrompeu:

– Você realmente merece aquele soco que eu quase te dei...

– Eu sei... mas guarde ele para depois. Por enquanto temos que preservar Remo e manter o acordo para que Snape não desconfie que eu te contei nada. É melhor que Remo não saiba de nada disso, imagine, ele ia achar que está com uma espada sobre a cabeça.

– Eu não acredito que aquele nojento esteja te chantageando...

– Tudo que ele queria era se aproximar de Lilian.

Um sorriso malicioso apareceu no rosto de Sirius.

– Mas nisso ele se deu muito mal. Ela com certeza não está a fim dele, mas nem um pouquinho.

– Eu te disse que ela ia ser minha namorada, não disse?

– Não se vanglorie. Você fez foi um monte de besteira. Essa história de poção do amor – Sirius deu uma gargalhada – é a coisa mais ridícula que você fez na vida, Tiago Potter. Uma coisa para eu contar para seus filhos, se você os tiver!

Tiago ficou intensamente vermelho:

– Você não faria isso! Foi tudo por causa daquela história de mútua exclusão, poxa!

– E o bombom sumido? Onde será que está? Cuidado, vai que alguma professora o coma...

– Sirius, não brinque com isso.

– Não vou brincar. Vou descobrir o paradeiro dele. Não se preocupe.

– Entende que eu não posso voltar para o dormitório?

– Perfeitamente. Como vamos fazer pra conseguir conversar? Para todos os efeitos estamos brigados.

– Não sei – Tiago baixou os olhos e reparou numa coisa nos espelhos diante deles: – Caramba, Sirius! Olha isso!

Sirius olhou para os espelhos e reparou que os reflexos eram invertidos. O lado esquerdo da sala estava refletido no espelho à direita e vice-versa. Os dois olharam para os espelhos admirados, era tudo que eles precisavam. Cada um pegou um deles e Sirius levantou-se. Estava na hora de seguirem com a farsa.

– Devíamos colocar essa sala no mapa – comentou – quando o fizemos não sabíamos dela.

– Eu acho melhor esperarmos essa confusão acabar, mexer no mapa ia dar um trabalhão.

– Nisso você tem razão. – Sirius olhou o mapa, viu que a barra estava limpa e então, abriu a porta e saiu, deixando atrás de si um Tiago muito mais aliviado. De alguma forma, ter seu melhor amigo como aliado o aliviava muito. Finalmente podia acreditar que aquela história acabaria bem.


	10. Antes da visita a Hogsmeade

Depois de sua conversa com Sirius, as coisas ficaram bem mais fáceis para Tiago. Durante o resto da semana fingiu estar brigado com Sirius e ficou escondido na sala precisa o máximo que pôde, mas voltou a dormir na torre da Grifinória, sendo sempre o último a chegar e o primeiro a sair. Nesse meio tempo, ele soube por Sirius que Lílian havia se aproximado dos rapazes e tornara-se parte da turma. Quase ficou com ciúmes quando soube que ela até ajudara Pedro na tarefa de estudo dos trouxas em que era preciso identificar utensílios de cozinha dos trouxas.

Ninguém fôra avisado sobre a inspeção que aconteceria antes da visita a Hogsmeade, Tiago acreditava que talvez os conselheiros estivessem procurando seguidores do Lord da Trevas em Hogwarts e talvez algumas outras ameaças. Vendo por este ângulo, uma denuncia de ataque de lobisomem a um aluno seria o ideal para desviar a atenção da mais do que provável infiltração de comensais da morte entre os estudantes. Tiago tinha que admitir que Snape seria corajoso se confrontasse Bellatrix e os Malfoy, firmando posição.

Na véspera da inspeção e da visita, deixou a sala precisa com uma certa melancolia. Gostara daquela sala, mas não podia ficar ali para sempre. Guardaria, assim como Sirius, o espelho duplo comunicante. Era algo de grande ajuda, afinal era comum ficarem em detenção separados. Mesmo de volta à sala comunal, permaneceu quieto. Descobrira que não precisava chamar atenção o tempo todo. Podia ganhar mais se às vezes observasse mais e falasse menos. Essa dose de introspecção ele podia agradecer a Severo Snape.

Mas uma coisa cotinuava a incomodá-lo: o bombom "turbinado" com _amortentia_ permanecia sumido. Podia aparecer a qualquer momento outra maluca "apaixonada" e ele já imaginava que droga seria ser agarrado pela terceira vez. O bom era que se aquilo o preocupava era sinal que já não tinha tantos problemas tão serios.

O mesmo não podia ser dito a respeito de Severo Snape.

Ele, que entrara nessa história numa óbvia posição de vantagem, via, aos poucos, que não ganhara absolutamente nada com a barganha que fizera com Potter. Imaginara que tiraria o outro do seu caminho e conseguiria se aproximar de Lílian, mas aquilo só os afastara de vez. E o que o irritava mais era perceber que ela se aproximara dos outros amigos de Potter. Ela que sempre reclamara de sua turma, que se referia a eles como se tratasse de uma gangue, colava agora com aqueles sujeitinhos que durante seis anos só haviam se metido em encrencas, se vangloriando sempre quando não eram pegos.

O que o irritava mais, com certeza, era ver Lílian integrada perfeitamente àquela turma. Ela ria das piadas de Black, conversava durante o almoço com Lupin e Pettigrew e era questão de tempo para estar de namoro com Potter. Ele podia mudar aquilo tudo, é lógico. Mas como se olharia no espelho depois, pensando que quebrara uma promessa feita a Dumbledore, que tivera tamanha boa vontade com ele, mantendo-o na escola depois que ele quase fora morto por um lobisomem? E, mal ou bem, ele ainda acreditava em honra: se Potter mantivesse sua palavra, era sua obrigação manter também.

Ele achava que já tinha problemas suficientes, mas na sexta-feira antes da inspeção as coisas realmente desandaram. Sem que ele soubesse, Régulo havia recebido uma coruja da prima Belatrix cobrando uma resposta ao "recado" que ela mandara por ele. Como ele havia sido desmemoriado e respondeu dizendo não lembrar do que ela estava falando, ela simplesmente usou pó de flu para aparecer na lareira da sala comunal da Sonserina na noite de sexta-feira berrando com Régulo que não parecia entender nada.

Percebendo que ele havia sido enfeitiçado e achando que aqilo podia ter sido obra de algum dos inimigos que ela paranoicamente enxergava em todo canto, Bellatrix simplesmente atirou um feitiço de recuperação de memória que funcionava bem para feitiços simples, e Régulo lembrou de tudo. Severo assistiu a tudo sentado na sua poltrona, fingindo não notar o susto que Belatrix provocara nos outros alunos com seu surto e ignorando a explosão de raiva dela quando viu que fora ele próprio que desmemoriara seu primo.

– Traga-o aqui agora! – Gritou com Régulo, que correu para procurar Severo e surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo sentado com seu livro de poções no colo, fazendo anotações no rodapé e na lateral da página, aparentemente fingindo não saber que aquela solicitação urgente era para ele.

– O que você pensa que está fazendo aí, Snape?

– Estudando. – respondeu o rapaz placidamente. – Poções.

– E acha que não tem nada a me dizer?

– Acho.

– Bella está esperando uma resposta! Aquela conversa que tivemos...

– Que era ultra-secreta e cujo conteúdo você está quase entregando para toda sala comunal?

Régulo ficou vermelho. Ele prosseguiu:

– Régulo, você não se cansa de ser lacaio de Bellatrix e da família Malfoy?

– Eu não sou lacaio – disse Régulo, agora quase roxo – e você TEM que falar com Bella, ela está esperando lá na lareira.

Quase com pena do papel patético do garoto, Snape levantou-se sem pressa alguma e, sob os olhos espantados de todos seus colegas, foi até a lareira e abaixou-se, dizendo com gentileza:

– Boa noite, Bella. Posso ajudá-la?

– Como assim, boa noite, Severo?! Você acha que eu sou idiota? E não me chame de Bella! Eu não dou essa intimidade para você.

– Tudo bem – ele fez menção de se levantar e ela o interrompeu:

– Onde você pensa que vai?

– Para meu canto. Não parece que você esteja querendo conversar!

– Eu quero uma resposta. Agora!

Ele olhou em volta e viu as caras curiosas que o cercavam. Decidiu que aquela era uma conversa particular e usou um feitiço de sua autoria, útil em ocasiões como aquela:

– _Muffiato_. – para o resto da sala, sua conversa virou uma ladainha incompreensível. Só Bella o ouviria e vice-versa. Ele abaixou-se de novo e encarou a garota.

– Claro. A resposta é não.

– NÃO? COMO ASSIM, NÃO?

– Não quero fazer o que você me pediu, simples assim.

– E você acha que me dizer "não" é uma opção? – ela baixou o tom de voz – sabe o que está envolvido nisso?

Ele falou, ainda mais baixo, quase num sussurro:

– Sim, eu sei o que está envolvido. A vontade do velho Malfoy e a sua de agradar o mestre das trevas à custa da minha delação. Não vou fazer algo que poria em risco minha permanência nessa escola. Não a pedido de alguém a quem eu, até onde sei, não respondo nem estou subordinado.

A garota, do outro lado da lareira, parecia lívida. Severo não era seu primo, que podia ser manipulado e que fazia qualquer tarefa desimportante acreditando piamente que estava contribuindo em pessoa com o Lord das Trevas. Aquela havia sido uma idéia do futuro sogro de sua irmã a qual ela aderira, não uma ordem direta do mestre. Eles haviam decidido que seria genial afetar a credibilidade de Dumbledore, para depois vangloriar-se tentando conseguir vantagens com o mestre. E Snape percebera isso. Ela tornou a falar, com o tom melífluo que costumava usar com rapazes a quem queria levar para a organização:

– Eu entendo a sua preocupação... você não acha que seria interessante você fazer o que eu te peço e depois mostrar ao Lord das Trevas?

– Embora eu o admire, ainda não o conheço. E tentando me seduzir você não vai consegir nada.

Ela pareceu furiosa.

– Escute, Severo – sibilou – eu marquei uma reunião na casa dos Lestrange nesse fim de semana, aí em Hogsmeade. ELE vai estar presente... você poderá conhecê-lo. Planejávamos a iniciação de Régulo para esse dia. Você tem duas opções: faz o que eu man... peço e comparece como herói... ou não faz, e se explica pessoalmente. Quero ver as suas chances de ser admitido no _grupo_ depois disso. A propósito, a senha para entrar na casa dos Lestrange é Basilisco.

Ela tinha uma expressão de absoluto triunfo. Severo a encarava com uma expressão neutra e indecifrável. Então disse baixo, de forma que só ela ouvisse.

– Eu estarei na reunião. Agora suma, esse assunto era para ser secreto e as paredes do castelo tem ouvidos.

Bella, com uma expressão muito satisfeita porque acreditava que ele faria o que ela queria, desapareceu da lareira. Snape desfez o _muffiato_ e ergueu-se, sem olhar para o resto da sala. Régulo aproximou-se dele ansioso e perguntou:

– Então?

– Régulo, por favor, vá cuidar da sua vida. Minha conversa com sua prima foi particular.

Sem dizer mais nada, subiu para o dormitorio, deixando a sala comunal ainda mais curiosa sobre aquela conversa estranha.

Na manhã seguinte, a escola amanheceu agitada pela iminência da visita a Hogsmeade. Era um daqueles dias em que os estudantes pareciam muito mais ruidosos que de costume, com seus planos para a Zonko's e a Dedosdemel. Tiago acordou mais cedo que todos no dormitório. Estava nervoso, aquele seria um dia decisivo. Saberia se aquele sacrifício todo tinha valido a pena. Ficou olhando os amigos adormecidos conforme o dia amanhecia. Eles mereciam uma explicação sobre tudo que acontecera nos últimos dias, Remo mais que todos. Dentro de alguns dias seria lua cheia e, como de costume, o rosto dele estava naquele dia mais pálido em comparação ao anterior.

Tiago nunca pensara seriamente no quanto Remo sofria. No seu jeito inconsequente de achar sempre um viés engraçado em cada problema, nunca imaginara o quanto era sofrida a transformação mensal do amigo e em como ele viveria se fosse um lobisomem. Remo um dia contara que havia sido Dumbledore, quando ainda era um simples professor, que conseguira suspender a tal regra do registro obrigatório de humanos híbridos. Antes dela, pessoas como Remo e Hagrid difiilmente eram aceitas em Hogwarts, e quando insistiam, eram tão discriminadas que acabavam isoladas e dificilmente terminavam a escola.

E agora, pelo que ele pensava, se os tais comensais da morte tomassem o poder, não só os semi-humanos mas também os nascidos trouxas e os mestiços provavelmente seriam expulsos ou isolados de Hogwarts. Algo assim tornaria pessoas como Lílian marginais, e, considerando o quão talentosa ela era, mostrava a natureza imbecil daquele preconceito. Pela primeira vez na vida ele valorizava a forma como fora educado por seus pais e tudo de material e imaterial que recebera deles, aquele episodio todo o ensinara muita coisa, firmara nele valores que ele não sabia ter e que com certeza o seguiriam por toda sua vida adulta, e entre esse valores, com certeza não estava o amor pelo sangue bruxo puro.

Sirius foi o primeiro a acordar, fingindo não notar Tiago acordado, afinal, estavam "brigados". Tiago achou que era melhor continuar fingindo até depois da tal inspeção e saiu do quarto antes mesmo de Remo e Pedro acordarem. Desceu as escadas pensando em como poderia ser a tal inspeção, que era uma coisa inédita em todos os seu anos de Hogwats. Sentou-se na sala comunal e para se distrair pegou um jornal que estava sobre uma poltrona. Era o Profeta Vespertino do dia anterior. Ele não costumava ler jornais, o único a fazer isso regularmente era Remo.

Passou os olhos casualmente pelo jornal e leu uma notícia que realmente chamou sua atenção; registrava um desaparecimento. Um funcionário do Ministério encarregado de apagar memórias de trouxas que haviam presenciado episódios envolvendo bruxos desaparecera. Ele conhecia o sujeito, Edwad Prewett, era conhecido do pai dele. "Esse é o terceiro desaparecimento em cerca de 40 dias, vindo a juntar-se a outros casos suspeitos, num total de 12 desaparecimentos nos últimos dois anos. Quase todos os casos envolvem funcionários do Ministério da Magia ligados aos departamentos de controle de magia e notadamente no de controle de segredos, o que tem deixado vagas nesses departamentos cada vez mais difíceis de serem preenchidas" – dizia a reportagem.

"Provavelmente os seguidores de Voldemort querem deixar os departamentos que lidam com trouxas vulneráveis." – pensou Tiago – "Estão eliminando possíveis opositores. Mas nada pode ser provado, nada..." Tiago pensou em Régulo e Bellatrix. Outro dia Bella era uma estudante bonita e popular em Hogwarts e agora parecia uma fanática maluca, e a mesma transformação acontecia com Régulo. Ele imaginava que ainda não havia sido abordado por um aspirante a comensal para fazer parte do clube justamente porque sua familia era listada entre os "amantes de trouxas".

O trunfo de Voldemort era esse: estava seduzindo os bruxos jovens. Pelo que ele sabia, havia uma turma que alegava que "dar uma disciplinada" nos trouxas e "preparar-se para um novo momento onde os bruxos tivessem mais poder" eram idéias não só razoáveis mas desejáveis. E não tardaria para que eles estivessem dentro do Ministério, provavelmente na área que tratava justamente da relação com trouxas.

Largou o jornal da poltrona repentinemente e desceu para o grande salão. Por algum motivo ele não queria pensar no que aconteceria quando os seguidores de Voldemort deixassem o anonimato e invadissem o Ministerio da Magia.

Era um café da manhã empolgado, mas Tiago continuava calado e introspectivo. Estava mais apreensivo do que estivera em qualquer exame decisivo de sua vida. No extremo oposto do salão, via Snape, que evitava olhar na sua direção. Ele imaginava que o outro também devia estar nervoso, afinal, aquela decisão podia afetar os planos dele de ingressar no rol de seguidores de Voldemort. Por algum motivo, Tiago achava que aquilo não afetaria em nada a possibilidade de Snape tornar-se um comensal da com justiça, Snape era um grande bruxo, e provavelmente não ia ser um episódio como aquele que ia provar o contrário.

O café da manhã terminava quando Dumbledore ergueu-se para um anúncio:

– Como é de conhecimento geral, foi hoje é dia para os alunos acima do terceiro de uma visita ao povoado de Hogsmeade. – um burburinho feliz sobrevivia às primeiras palavras do professor – porém, antes de me despedir dos senhores e desejar bom paseio, é meu dever avisar que antes da visita está programada uma inspeção na escola. – o burburinho cessou repentinamente – Não será uma inspeção demorada, os conselheiros da escola estão em visita às instalações e desejam ver o corpo de alunos reunido para uma rápida conversa. Portanto, peço que os monitores conduzam os colegas de casa em formação para o pátio.

Com uma certa apreensão, os alunos seguiram seus monitores, parecia que havia um certo medo de serem impedidos de irem a Hogsmeade. Tiago passou, junto com os alunos da Grifinória, pelo grupo da Sonserina e deu uma última olhada na direção de Snape. O outro o encarou com uma expressão neutra e fria. Era o momento decisivo e os dois sabiam disso. Cada um seguiu com sua turma para o pátio, onde um grupo de conselheiros estava reunido. A maioria era de bruxos e bruxas idosos, um ou outro Tiago sabia o nome.

Conhecia de vista e de fama Abraxas Malfoy – um bruxo velho e obeso, mais até que o professor Slughorn, branco como leite de cabelo ralo e muito louro, cuja respiração parecia sempre ofegante e asmática. Ele estava lá ao lado do filho Lúcio, que se formara em Hogwarts dois ou três anos antes e vestia uma túnica preta um pouco chamativa e ostensivamente cara e usava o cabelo longo num rabo de cavalo amarrado com uma fita preta de veludo. A magreza de Lúcio e seu queixo pontudo o faziam contrastar com o pai balofo e roliço, mas os dois tinham a mesma pele clara, o mesmo olhar frio e um certo ar antipático que não deixavam dúvida de que eles acreditavam pertencer a uma casta superior.

O conseheiro chefe passou pelos estudantes seguido por todos os outros, Abraxas ao final apoiando-se numa bengala preta com ponteira de prata e de vez em quando falando baixo com o filho, que parecia extremamente entediado. De vez em quando um conselheiro fazia alguma pergunta a um estudante. Tiago ouviu quando uma mulher perguntou a Lilian:

– Você é nascida trouxa?

– Sou. – ela respondeu.

– Não tem notícia de familiar bruxo na família?

– Nenhum, nunca. – Lílian parecia apreensiva, mas a mulher desanuviou o clima:

– Então pelo que o professor Slughorn relatou de você, creio que é um desses casos de talento espontâneo. – a mulher sorriu e entregou a Lílian um cartão – procuramos talentos como o seu no meu Empório de poções. Procure-me quando estiver formada.

Tiago respirou aliviado e logo depois ouviu a voz ofegante de Abraxas Malfoy perguntando a Snape, que estava mais à frente e à sua direita, entre os alunos da Sonserina:

– Meu jovem... acredita que essa escola é segura?

– Perfeitamente.

O velho pareceu surpreso.

– Não... nunca se viu envolvido em nenhuma confusão... nunca aconteceu nenhum... incidente?

– Não que eu me lembre – respondeu Snape friamente

– Mas... nunca se envolveu com alguma... ameaça?

– Senhor, eu nunca corri espécie alguma de perigo nessa escola. – Snape encerrou o interrogatório de forma tão bruta que o velho chegou a encará-lo pasmo. Lúcio interviu:

– Não está falando assim com meu pai, está?

– Só estou respondendo às perguntas dele. – Snape o encarou e deu um sorriso falso – é bom ver um ex-colega, Lúcio.

– Não estou gostando dos seus modos... deveria mostrar um certo respeito por um conselheiro de sangue puro.

Nesse momento Dumbledore se aproximou:

– Lúcio, seu pai faz parte do conselho, mas você é apenas um acompanhante. Não creio que seja apropriado chamar a atenção de qualquer aluno...

Lúcio olhou Dumbledore com raiva e seguiu com o pai, que parecia perplexo. Pouco tempo depois, o chefe do conselho perguntou em voz alta se algum aluno gostaria defazer alguma observação ou pedido ao conselho e ninguém respondeu nada. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, Dumbledore dirigiu-se ao conselho e disse:

– Já que os senhores não ouviram nenhuma queixa dos alunos, creio que podemos dispensá-los e seguir para a inspeção das instalações – Dumbledore disse de forma simpática.

Diante da concordancia dos conselheiros, os alunos foram dispensados e Tiago quase gritou de alegria. Finalmente estava livre! Snape não fizera a queixa e ele podia voltar a ser o velho Tiago. Conforme desciam a trilha em direção a Hogsmeade, ele viu seus amigos, que iam conversando com Lílian mais adiante e correu para junto deles. Sabia que eles iam estranhar, mas precisava falar com eles imediatamente ou iria explodir.

Mais atrás, Snape também via Lilian descendo em direção ao povoado junto com os rapazes, cheio de rancor. Naquele momento ele soube que acabara mesmo. Ele a perdera de vez.


	11. Duas reuniões em Hogsmeade

Tiago aproximou-se dos amigos que iam conversando sobre a inspeção e disse:

– Preciso falar com vocês! – ele não conseguia esconder sua alegria.

Remo, Pedro e Lílian pararam perplexos. Sirius parou também, com uma expressão de expectativa.

– Eu sei que vocês devem ter achado que eu tinha ficado maluco... mas na verdade eu tinha motivos para me comportar daquele jeito. Sirius sabe de tudo.

– De tudo o quê? – perguntou Remo – Você estava escondendo coisas de nós?

– Eu não tive escolha... se me deixarem pagar uma cerveja amanteigada para vocês no Três Vassouras eu explico tudo.

Lílian o olhava desconfiada e ele disse:

– E esse convite é para você também.

O grupo seguiu, mais silencioso que os demais, rumo ao Três Vassouras. De alguma forma, parecia que todos sabiam que o assunto era sério.

Enquanto isso, Severo seguia sozinho para Hogsmeade. Ele sentira que Avery, Mucilber e os Lestrange o evitavam, provavelmente porque sabiam que ele tinha "obrigação" de delatar Lupin. Não se sentia nada culpado e muito menos amedrontado. Não gostara mesmo da forma que o velho Malfoy o abordara. Não era obrigado a seguir ordens dele só porque ele era um velho Comensal da Morte. E sabia que mesmo que seguisse o Lorde das Trevas, nunca se subordinaria a pessoas como Abraxas Malfoy e Bellatrix Black, que pareciam achar ter direito a um tratamento superior sem nenhum motivo particular para isso além do seu sangue puro.

Repentinamente, foi puxado por alguém e deu de cara com Régulo Black, que era pelo menos meio palmo mais baixo que ele mas parecia ter crescido vários centímetros movido apenas pela raiva.

– Você... seu maldito mentiroso!

– Ah, é você Régulo?

– Como eu vou explicar para Bella e o Lord das Trevas que VOCÊ não fez a sua obrigação e deixou passar a oportunidade de tirar as criaturas da escola?

– Você não vai precisar explicar nada – disse Severo, quase impaciente – eu mesmo vou explicar.

Régulo perdeu a cor:

– Como assim?

– Eu vou na reunião na casa dos Lestrange.

– E você acha que pode entrar numa reunião do grupo assim?

– Sua prima disse que eu podia.

– Isso se você fizesse o combinado.

– Escute aqui, seu pequeno idiota, pau mandado da Bella: eu não combinei nada com nenhum de vocês. Desde sempre deixei bem claro que não queria delatar ninguém, e aliás, não podia. Vocês seguiram com o plano achando que eu ia ceder no final, mas eu não respondo a nenhum de vocês. E se um dia eu fizer parte do grupo continuarei não respondendo a ninguém além do Lord das Trevas.

Ele saiu deixando um perplexo Régulo para trás. Não chegaria na reunião como prisioneiro de um garoto de 15 anos que se achava um importante bruxo das trevas, e se seus colegas também não queriam ser vistos com ele, o problema era deles. Ele sabia o que queria naquele momento, que era estar frente a frente com o bruxo de quem sempre ouvira falar com imenso temor, mas que nunca conhecera. Naquele instante Severo Snape não se importaria de ser morto por Lord Voldemort, contanto que pudesse conhecê-lo. Sabia que aquele encontro mudaria sua vida para sempre.

A casa dos Lestrange era quase nos limites do povoado de Hogsmeade. Não era uma casinha com ares provincianos como a maioria das outras, mas um lúgubre casarão de janelas e portas de madeira escura e telhado alto e ar antiquado, imponente. Já havia estado ali com seus colegas em outras ocasiões, os irmãos Lestrange sempre davam festinhas para os colegas interessados nas artes das trevas durante as visitas a Hogsmeade. Ele aproximou-se da porta e bateu a aldrava, sabendo que esta não era uma ocasião como as demais.

– Qual a senha? – uma voz feminina sussurrou do outro lado.

– Basilisco – ele respondeu, achando aquilo tudo um exagero ridículo.

Bellatrix Black o puxou para dentro e apontou a varinha bem para o seu rosto. Ele não mudou sua expressão.

– Me diga por que eu não te mato aqui, agora, garoto?

– Porque o Lord das Trevas não ordenou minha morte, ordenou? – ele disse encarando a jovem com uma expressão absolutamente neutra.

Ela o largou aborrecida e disse, na mesma voz baixa:

– Você devia ter cumprido o combinado...

– Eu não combinei nada, Bellatrix.

– Quero ver você manter essa pose diante do mestre. – ela disse desafiadora – e quero ver se ele vai gostar da sua atitude, garoto.

Ele não disse nada. Bellatrix apontou a direção para ele, que seguiu para o salão da mansão dos Lestrange. Havia uma imensa mesa e algumas cadeiras soltas encostadas à uma parede, aparentemente destinadas aos aspirantes a Comensais da Morte, onde estavam sentados os irmãos Lestrange, Avery, Mucilber, um garoto do sétimo ano que ele sabia se chamar Rosier e Igor Karkaroff, um rapaz que se formara no ano anterior. Na mesa grande já estavam sentados alguns bruxos adultos, entre eles Abraxas Malfoy e seu filho, que o fulminaram com um olhar. Entendendo automaticamente qual era seu lugar, ele sentou numa das cadeiras longe da mesa, dizendo aos colegas:

– Que bom que me convidaram...

– Snape... é que Bella – começou um dos gêmeos Lestrange, ao que Snape interrompeu com um gesto brusco.

– Eu entendi. – ele disse.

Um silêncio incomodo e amedrontado seguiu-se por mais de meia hora. Nesse meio tempo chegou uma mulher loura muito bonita que sentou-se ao lado de Lúcio Malfoy na mesa dos Comensais, depois mais alguns outros bruxos adultos, alguns encapuzados. Régulo sentou-se numa cadeira de aspirante bem longe dele, deixando claro que não apreciara seu gesto. Algum tempo depois, uma excitada Bellatrix entrou no salão, dizendo, eufórica:

– O mestre esta chegando, o mestre está chegando!

Ela sentou-se num lugar ao lado da mulher loura, que Snape reconheceu como a irmã de Bellatrix, Narcissa, que havia sido monitora da Sonserina até se formar, no ano anterior. Minutos depois, a porta principal do salão abriu-se com um estrondo, e uma cobra enorme deslizou para dentro da sala. Ela pareceu farejar ameaçadoramente cada um dos presentes; parando um bom tempo diante dele, que logicamente sentiu medo mas procurou não demonstrar. Após uma ronda pela sala, a cobra parou diante da porta, agora aberta e começou a sibilar estranhamente, enrolada sobre o próprio corpo. Um outro sibilo respondeu, num estranho diálogo e, logo depois, um homem muito alto e encapuzado entrou na sala, andando firmemente na direção da cabeceira da mesa.

Os Comensais da Morte e os aspirantes levantaram-se. Snape pôde ver o rosto do bruxo que entrara e sentiu-se intimamente impressionado. O rosto dele era longo*, branco, as feições eram cruéis e os olhos vermelhos e penetrantes. Não se podia precisar a idade dele, podia ter entre 35 e 50 anos, mas seu olhar e seus gestos eram vigorosos e impressionantes e quase teatrais. Quando ele entrou, ninguém mais tirou os olhos de sua figura marcante, que logo fez um gesto para que todos se sentassem.

– Então... – ele disse e sua voz era grave e suave, mas ao mesmo tempo imperiosa e cruel. – Novamente nos encontramos, meus Comensais da Morte. Nossa história de triunfos começa a ser escrita... Temos muitas caras novas por aqui. Espero que meus seguidores tenham trazido pessoas que realmente acreditam naquilo que eu acredito. Esta semana mais um opositor foi eliminado. Em breve não teremos mais que nos preocupar com os amantes de trouxas que dominam o ministério.

– Mestre – Walden McNair pai disse – eu mesmo me certifiquei que ninguém será capaz de encontrar vestígio dos últimos opositores... e nada pode ser provado.

– Você será recompensado, Walden... e também seu filho – ele disse, referindo-se a um jovem sentado à esquerda do velho carrasco do ministério – todo aquele que ajudar a tirar do caminho nossos opositores terá sua recompensa. – o bruxo sorriu malignamente. Mas há assuntos mais mundanos a resolver. Bella, você me disse que teria um avanço em alguma questão importante, mas não disse qual.

Bellatrix pareceu apavorada, olhando do mestre para Snape, aparentemente perdida. O velho Abraxas Malfoy tomou a iniciativa:

– Mestre... Bella havia me dito que o jovem Rodolfo Lestrange confidenciara a ela que um colega de turma dele contara que havia escapado de um Lobisomem colocado por Dumbledore dentro de Hogwarts, episódio que foi protegido por um pacto de silêncio. Na qualidade de conselheiro de Hogwarts eu poderia denunciar isso e conseguir forçar Dumbledore a revogar a suspensão do registro obrigatório de semi-humanos... mas o jovem – ele olhou duramente para Snape – se recusou a cooperar e tem a coragem de comparecer a essa reunião como aspirante sem ter feito o que pedimos a ele... respeitosamente, mestre, peço que poupe Bella de uma punição e... discipline esse rapaz...

Voldemort cortou a fala do velho Malfoy com um gesto, olhando diretamente na direção de Severo. Sem comentar o plano de Bellatrix e Abraxas, dirigiu-se diretamente a ele:

– Por que não fez o que meus comensair pediram, meu jovem?

Swevero encarou o bruxo. Por algum motivo, o temor que sentira evaporou-se. Podia explicar-se para ele, sabia que seria entendido:

– Foram várias razões. Primeiro porque não sou subordinado a nenhum deles. Se a ordem viesse diretamente do senhor e se eu já fosse um Comensal da Morte, eu a cumpriria, mas não era o caso. Segundo que ao revelar o ataque, eu com certeza ficaria em maus lençóis na escola; finalmente, eu creio que os Lobisomens e criaturas como os meio-gigantes são nossos aliados naturais. Não me parece inteligente forçá-los a revelar sua condição, mesmo que o meio-gigante que ajuda Dumbledore e o lobisomem que quase me atacou sejam excessões à regra e sejam aliados... deles.

Voldemort deu um sorriso mau, satisfeito. Ainda encarando o rapaz, respondeu:

– Fez bem em não agir como subordinado a eles... gosto de sua coragem. Quanto às demais razões, me parecem justas... – Severo começou a sentir-se aliviado, mas Voldemort prosseguiu – mas parece que há uma razão oculta. Algo que não você não quer revelar...

Sem aviso, Severo percebeu finalmente que havia uma presença em sua mente, que na verdade já estava ali há algum tempo, revirando-a como uma gaveta. Em segundo reviu os momentos em que discutia com Régulo, depois com Bellatrix na lareira, em seguida foi levado à lembrança da discussão com Tiago Potter e finalmente o acordo que fizera com ele. Em seguida se viu dentro do corredor sob o salgueiro lutador, na direção da casa dos gritos, e se viu no fundo do corredor, com o lobisomem já vindo em sua direção e o feitiço lançado por Potter que jogou o Lobisomem para trás e fechou com estrondo a porta do corredor. Tudo isso em segundos, ele sacudia a cabeça, mas as lembranças se sucediam: a recente discussão com Lílian, a raiva que sentira depois...

Viu a raiva, a raiva que sentia de seu pai, reviu toda sua infância, entre as bebedeiras do pai e as lágrimas de sua mãe; os feitiços de mutilação e dor que criara pensando em usar no seu pai, o júbilo ao descobrir um vidro de poção venenosa no armário do banheiro de sua casa durante as férias de Natal do ano anterior... a decepção ao ver que sua mãe não pretendia usar o veneno no seu pai, mas em si mesma. Viu-se jogando uma pedra de bezoar na garganta da mãe, implorando para que ela não morresse. Viu o pai arrasado saindo de casa depois da tentativa de suicidio da mãe, devorado em culpa, agarrado a uma garrafa de bebida, a notícia da morte do seu pai, que se jogara no rio próximo à sua casa enquanto a mãe jazia desacordada entre a vida e a morte; viu a sombra que sua mãe se tornara ao se recuperar da tentativa de suicídio e viu até a coruja que trouxera a derradeira notícia sobre sua mãe, poucos meses antes... ele precisava parar aquilo, precisava...

– PARE! – ele gritou, e as lembranças cessaram. Estava novamente na frente de Voldemort, que o encarava com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

– Há trevas na sua mente, Severo Snape... qual a sua idade?

– Dez... dezessete... o que... o que foi isso?

– O que eu fiz com sua mente? O que faço com qualquer um que acredto que pode me seguir, Severo. Eu vasculhei suas lembranças... e encontrei tudo que preciso. Eu gosto do rancor que eu vi. E eu tenho que dizer que achei admirável o feitiço de corte e mutilação... _sectumsempra_? É esse o nome?

– É... eu o criei.

– Eu vi. Eu gostaria de vê-lo reproduzido aqui... nesta sala. Alguém se voluntaria para sentir um pouco de dor?

– Não é preciso – disse Severo, subindo a manga da camisa olhando para o bruxo. Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, fez a invocação não verbal e uma verga vermelha apareceu em seu braço, pingando sangue. Fora assim que ele desenvolvera o feitiço, testando-o em si mesmo. Sabia onde cortar sem dano sério. Voldemort pareceu fascinado.

– Eu posso variar a intensidade. – Disse Snape, encarando-o, como que esperando por aprovação – até mesmo decepar um dedo, ou um braço.

– Ou uma cabeça? – riu Voldemort. – Já vi o suficiente – ele fez um gesto e curou o corte no braço do rapaz. – Agora, quanto ao seu papel no episódio... eu confesso que gostaria de ver Dumbledore pisando em ovos. Mas se isso ameaçava sua permanência em Hogwarts, e não era necessariamente uma prova de lealdade a mim... e que bom que você desistiu daquela garota nascida trouxa e odeia os amantes de trouxas: está tudo aí, tudo pronto para ser usado: ódio, rancor, gemialidade, disciplina... bem, você está aceito.

Até este momento, a assistência acompanhava quieta e atônita. Alguns sentiam inveja, porque poucos haviam recebido aquele olhar de admiração do seu mestre. Severo o impressionara porque entre outras coisas, sua trajetória de fúria contida lembravam-lhe a sua própria trajetória. Bellatrix era uma das mais indignadas quando ergueu-se e disse:

– Mas ele vai ser aceito como um... como um igual a nós? Ele é só um garoto!

– Bella – disse Voldemort de forma quase gentil – eu sei que você queria essa reunião para tornar um Comensal da Morte o seu primo, ele sim, um garoto ainda despreparado e verde, tudo porque ele faz tudo que você pede.

Bellatrix pareceu extremamente sem graça. Régulo interviu:

– Mas mestre, eu seria fiel! Fiel como um cão!

– Seria? – disse o outro com certa ironia – Não sei se devo confiar em alguém tão jovem, tão... imaturo, mas você será recompensado por sua fidelidade, embora eu prefira colocar minha marca em jovens maiores de idade. Você, você e você – Voldemort apontou os irmãos Lestrange e Avery – e você também. – ele terminou chamando Karkaroff que se ergueu de um salto.– Eu vejo em vocês grande potencial. E se estão aqui, estão prontos para se juntarem aos meus Comensais da Morte.

Régulo não conseguia disfarçar sua decepção por não ter sido chamado de forma honrosa, mas quase que por caridade, parecia mais uma criança fazendo beicinho do que um aspirante a seguidor das trevas. Da mesma forma, Bellatrix e Abraxas Malfoy tinham uma expressão contrariada. Nenhum dos dois imaginava que a reunião fosse por aquele caminho. Voldemort teve uma pequena conversa com cada um dos jovens aspirantes, mas nenhuma pareceu perturbadora como a que tivera com Severo. Finalmente, após uma breve conversa com Régulo, que terminou com os olhos arregalados, ele se afastou e encarou o jovem grupo, começando a fazer perguntas no que parecia um ritual:

– Vocês que desejam me seguir, sabem que a partir do momento em que tiverem a minha marca indelével, serão Comensais da Morte e portanto deverão a mim fidelidade absoluta?

– Sim.

– Estão dispostos a ir mais fundo nas artes das trevas, a descobrir segredos que o resto do mundo bruxo ignora ou finge ignorar que os tornarão mais fortes e mais poderosos?

– Sim.

– Estão dispostos a compartilhar comigo seus segredos e descobertas no campo das artes das trevas, e sabem que o preço de qualquer traição ao grupo é a morte?

– Sim – havia uma sinceridade feroz naquela promessa, porque naquele momento todos os jovens aspirantes estavam absolutamente seduzidos pela promessa de descobrir todos os segredos das artes das trevas, e não havia dúvida que se havia um bruxo do mundo capaz de desvendar todos esses segredos, estavam diante dele. Como se tivessem sido instruídos para isso, vários dos comensais adultos tomaram posição ao lado dos jovens. Bellatrix postou-se ao seu lado de Régulo, que estava bem à sua direita e Lúcio Malfoy ficou ao seu lado e puxou o braço esquerdo dele e subiu a manga de sua veste até o cotovelo, desnudando seu antebraço e virando a parte interna na direção do Lord das Trevas.

Voldemort aproximou-se dele e deu um toque com sua varinha no seu antebraço. A dor lancinante o atingiu imediatamente, antes mesmo dele perceber que um desenho aparecia, como que riscado a faca, na sua pele. A dor era muito maior que a que provocara com seu feitiço de corte. O sangue brotava do desenho, que se delineava lentamente em seu antebraço: uma caveira, com uma cobra saindo da boca. Logo o sangue pegou fogo, e a dor passou para outro estágio, mais intenso, parecendo agora também queimar e não só cortar. A marca enegreceu, fumegante, e então, começou a esmaecer. Mas a dor não passou de todo, apenas se tornou menos intensa. Lúcio o encarou, parecendo impressionado:

– E você nem gritou.

Ele não respondeu, mas percebeu o que ela queria dizer. Ao lado dele, todo e cada um dos recém-nomeados Comensais da Morte gritava conforme a dor os consumia. Lúcio soltou seu braço, que ele deixou pender, tentando ignorar a ardência da marca das trevas marcada nele em ferro e fogo, não só no corpo mas, ele sabia, na alma. Era uma dor não se comparava à dor de ter sua mente revirada e seus pensamentos revelados. Aquele sim, era um poder ilimitado que ele gostaria de ter. Mas procurou não pensar naquilo. Prometeu a si mesmo que aprenderia a legimência, mesmo que não chegasse ao domínio do Lord das Trevas, que agora parecia distraído demais com o fim da cerimônia de iniciação para prestar atenção em algum pensamento específico. Naquele momento, mais que nenhum em toda sua vida, Severo Snape admirou Lord Voldemort e acreditou no poder sem limite dele. E bebeu cada palavra de seu discurso final:

– A todos vocês eu empresto uma parte do meu poder a partir de agora. Sejam meus olhos e meus ouvidos, e seus inimigos serão meus inimigos. Não pronunciem jamais meu nome, mas levem meu temor a todos que ousarem repeti-lo. Sejam meus Comensais e levaremos aos trouxas e aos amantes de trouxas a dor que eles merecem.

Os Comensais mais antigos saudaram de forma fanática o Lord das Trevas e seus novos seguidores. O único que não partecia muito entusiasmado era Régulo: ele suportara a dor pior que os demais, e chorava, confortado por uma Bellatrix que olhava por cima do ombro com um ar aborrecido, olhando na direção de Severo. Todos os outros novos comensais seguravam o braço onde a marca negra fora conjurada, porque realmente ainda doía muito. Procurando mostrar força, Severo desenrolou a manga da veste e empertigou-se. Doía, mas ele podia suportar.

Com um volteio de capa e um estalo no ar, Voldemort desapareceu, levando a gigantesca cobra que o acompanhara o tempo todo junto com ele. A excitação que ficara contida durante toda cerimônia de iniciação explodiu entre os presentes, o episódio constrangedor entre Severo e Abraxas Malfoy agora parecendo totalmente esquecido. Por algum motivo, ele não conseguiu compartilhar daquela excitação, evitando os outros e procurando um banheiro. A dor no braço o incomodava e sua cabeça parecia a ponto de explodir.

Ele entrou no banheiro e jogou uma quantidade generosa de água fria no rosto. Não aliviou a dor de cabeça ou o ardor contínuo no braço, mas deu uma certa sensação de conforto, desviando seu pensamento da torturante sensação de ter tido a mente vasculhada. Levantou o rosto da pia e ao ve-lo refletido no espelho levou um susto. Bem atrás dele viu Bellatrix, que o olhava com interesse. Não sabia como ela o seguira e muito menos como entrara atrás dele no banheiro sem que ele notasse. Virou-se sem esconder a expressão de desagrado.

– O que você quer?

– Saber como um garoto que ainda nem recebeu os NiEMs pôde impressionar tanto o Lord das Trevas.

– Pergunte para o mestre, também não entedo o que tenho de especial... – disse, e o comentário pareceu mais debochado que sincero.

Ela sorriu e tornou ao modo de falar sussurrante que Severo já havia visto uma vez:

– Eu fiquei impressionada, porque o mestre não se interessa por qualquer aspirante... sabe, podemos conseguir muita coisa juntos, Severo... – ela ia aproximando seu rosto do dele, no que pretendia ser uma tentativa de sedução.

– Bellatrix...

– Pode me chamar de Bella...

– Engraçado, ontem mesmo você me disse que não me dava essa intimidade. – não podia negar: ela era bonita e sedutora, mas com a cabeça e o braço ainda doendo, seus encantos nao pareciam fazer muito efeito sobre ele.

– Eu reconsiderei... estou procurando alguém como você, sabe?

Conforme ela aproximava mais o rosto do dele, Severo percebeu que ela só notara sua presença porque ele impressionara o mestre. Não era um interesse real, por mais que ela fosse muito bonita e insinuante. Severo tinha plena consciência de sua falta de jeito com mulheres, mas não queria definitivamente ser dominado por uma, ainda mais porque percebeu que aquela era uma tentativa de Bella de entrar nos seus pensamentos: ela não era uma legimente tão habilidosa quanto o Lord das Trevas e ele podia sentir a presença do seu pensamento ligeiramente doentio tentando abrir caminho atrávés de sua mente. Sem muita delicadeza, empurrou-a e procurou se desvencilhar dela.

– O que você pensa... – ela bufou.

– Sabe, Bella, quando alguém lê seu pensamento é fácil perceber se outra pessoa tenta fazer o mesmo logo depois, ainda mais se faz isso sem muito tato.

Ela fechou a cara para ele e disse:

– Já vi que não adiante tentar te seduzir. Mas use pelo menos a razão: imagine o que poderíamos fazer juntos...

– Eu já sei o que eu posso fazer sozinho, Bella... e eu sei que não faço seu tipo: sou mestiço. Procure um bruxo de sangue puro que tope seu joguinho de dominação.

Ele abriu a porta do banheiro, deixando a garota furiosa atrás de si. Não sabia, mas estava ganhando uma eterna opositora entre seus novos companheiros. Dali em diante, Bellatrix jamais confiaria nele e sempre iria se opor a toda e qualquer sugestão ou idéia que ele desse diante dos demais Comensais: ela jamais confessaria que um dia havia sido rejeitada por ele e ele, por sua vez, jamais diria que havia chegado a um passo de envolver-se com ela.

Logo chegou à sala da mansão e viu que a reunião se tornara, sem a presença do mestre, uma descontraída festinha, com elfos domésticos circulando com bandejas lotadas de comida e bebida. Sem se despedir, foi direto na direção da porta, num comportamento que ele repetiria para o resto da vida em todo grupo que tomasse parte, tanto entre os Comensais, como, mais tarde, na Ordem da Fênix e entre os professores, em Hogwarts: só o interessariam as decisões e objetivos da reunião. Ele não era e jamais seria sociável: naquele dia ele consolidou o ser solitário que ele seria pelo resto de sua vida, mas sem saber disso e querendo apenas se ver fora dali, abriu a porta e saiu para o dia claro que fazia no povoado.

Não muito longe dali, no Três Vassouras, Remo, Pedro e Lílian olhavam atônitos para Tiago, que acabara de contar, nos mínimos detalhes, sua história nos últimos sete dias. Ele corou irremediavelmente quando confessou que fora o responsável pelos bombons com _amortentia_ e tentou conter a raiva ao relatar seu encontro com Régulo e Snape. No final da narrativa parecia exausto, mas indiscutivelmente aliviado. Foi Remo quem falou primeiro, após um longo silêncio:

– Então... foi por isso que você se afastou? Pra salvar a minha pele?

– É claro. Não acho que Snape seria louco de delatá-lo, mas eu fui idiota suficiente para por em risco seu segredo, tão idiota quanto ele havia sido ao tentar ir atrás de você e nunca se sabe: aquele Ranhoso nos detesta...

– Eu nunca imaginei que Severo fosse capaz de fazer uma chantagem dessas... ele era meu amigo, foi meu melhor amigo tanto tempo...

– Ele já te chamou de Sangue-Ruim – disse Sirius. – Se ele diz isso para a melhor amiga, o que ele não faz com o pior inimigo?

– Eu fico nervoso só de pensar que os Comensais da Morte querem intervir até em Hogwarts – completou Pedro. – sempre achei que estívéssemos seguros.

– Seguros... – debochou Sirius – não duvido nada que eles estejam usando imbecis como meu irmão para espionar Dumbledore e Hogwarts. A coisa vai ficar bem feia daqui para frente, é bom se preparar para a briga.

– E aquela turma que a gente conhece e é chegada em artes das trevas não vai deixar de seguir essa modinha – completou Remo.

– Eu não acredito que Severo quer ser um deles... – disse Lílian. Ela olhou em volta e encarou seus novos amigos. – ainda bem que agora tenho vocês.

– E com a gente você pode contar sempre. – disse Sirius, num tom sério completamente diferente do usual. – agora que está todo mundo feliz, podíamos dar uma volta...

– Volta? – perguntou Pedro.

– A gente não precisa ficar grudado, não acha? – respondeu Remo com um gesto impaciente – sei lá, podia ir dois para um lado, três para o outro...

Lílian riu e ficou da mesma cor que seus cabelos; Tiago também pareceu sem graça mas disse:

– Se vocês quiserem ficar aqui, tudo bem. Mas eu vou levar Lílian para um passeio.

– Ah... – Pedro pareceu finalmente entender e levou um tabefe ao pé da orelha, aplicado por Sirius.

– Demorou, hein?

Estava um dia claro e fresco de primavera. Tiago não sabia se andava ao lado de Lílian, se tentava estender-lhe a mão, se a puxava para junto de si, andando abraçado... na dúvida pôs as mãos nos bolsos e indicou um caminho que subia rumo ao lado menos povoado da aldeia, onde ficava a casa dos gritos. Não deram nem três passos e ele despenteou o próprio cabelo, fazendo Lílian rir.

– Sempre achei isso irritante...

– Eu sei. – Ele deu de ombros e tornou a por as mãos nos bolsons – acho que eu sou irritante.

– Definitivamente!

Ele riu:

– É horrível quando você concorda com a minha auto-depreciação.

Ela deu uma gargalhada. Haviam passado pela casa dos gritos e estavam já nos limites da aldeia, de onde se via o Lago de Hogwarts, montanhas e muitos campos ao longe. Era uma linda paisagem. Lílian parou e ele também, e não disseram nada por algum tempo. De repente ele virou-se e disse, olhando o rosto dela:

– A melhor coisa disso tudo foi saber que você não queria que eu sumisse.

Ela sorriu e sem aviso nenhum, pulou no pescoço dele. Tiago quase perdeu o equilíbrio, mas retribuiu o beijo imediatamente. Ficaram nesse beijo desajeitado um tempo, até que se aprumaram e pararam um instante, olhos nos olhos.

– Sabe o que vão dizer disso, não sabe? – ela perguntou, rindo.

– Sim. Vão dizer que você fez charminho mas acabou cedendo...

– Não. Vão dizer que finalmente você acertou agarota para entregar o bombom com poção de amor!

– Isso é um tremendo golpe baixo, Evans...

– Você não merece que eu jogue limpo, Potter. – ela riu.

– Tiago. Pode me chamar de Tiago, por favor.

– Ok. – ela aproximou o rosto do dele e disse: – agora que estamos íntimos, pode me chamar de Lílian. Se puder me pegar!

Ela desceu correndo a ladeira, deixando-o para trás, atônito. Ele gritou:

– Isso não vale! – e saiu correndo atrás dela, rindo muito.

Repentinamente ela parou e ele a alcançou, rindo. E parou de rir logo em seguida. Haviam topado de cara com Severo Snape, que vinha descendo uma ladeira transversal e acabara de virar a esquina na rua onde corriam. Ele estava pálido e seu cabelo parecia suado, como alguém que convalescia de uma febre. Segurava o braço esquerdo crispado com a mão direita e tinha um olhar duro e frio. Ninguém disse nada, mas Tiago aproximou-se de Lílian, pondo a mão no seu ombro. Snape olhou para a mão do rapaz, depois para Lílian e, sem dizer nada, desceu na direção do centro do povoado.

– Você vai sentir falta dele, Lillian? – perguntou Tiago, sentindo-se um pouco inseguro.

– Sim. Ele foi um bom amigo. – Ela o encarou e viu a pontinha de ciúme que ele deixava transparecer – mas na hora de escolher entre minha amizade e as artes das trevas, veja o que ele escolheu...

– Ele não parece nada bem, deve ter machucado o braço. – ele procurou desconversar, mas tornou ao assunto: – e se ele tivesse, sei lá, não escolhido as artes das trevas e... – Lílian riu.

– Tiago Potter, seu bobão. O problema do Severo comigo foi mais nunca ter gostado dele de outra forma além da amizade. Descobri que estou a fim de um cara que gosta de aparecer, é meio irritante e às vezes até mesmo arrogante, mas que não deixa ninguém ficar chateado na sua presença. Quando esse cara sumiu que eu vi como ele fazia falta!

– Nossa, que cara de sorte! – Ele disse e a puxou, para um novo beijo.


	12. Primavera em Hogwarts

Os dias seguintes para Tiago foram tão bons que parecia até que não havia ameaça nenhuma em lugar algum no mundo. Andava tão absurdamente alegre desde que todo mundo descobrira que ele e Lílian namoravam, que deu uma bobeira abrindo o mapa do maroto de forma tão acintosa num corredor quando ele e Sirius preparavam-se para mapear a sala precisa que foi flagrado pelo zelador Filch, aparecido do nada, vindo de uma sala lateral. Imediatamente, o mapa foi arrancado da sua mão, diante do olhar aborrecido e irritado de Sirius.

– O que é isso, malfeitor?

– Nada... – Tiago tinha a esperança que o olhar de aborto de Filch não visse o que havia no mapa, mas ele viu.

– Ora ora ora... um mapa com o paradeiro de todos os estudantes... eu nunca pensei que umas pestes como vocês fossem um dia fazer algo útil! Imagina quantos eu vou poder flagrar fazendo besteira usando esse mapinha! Agora ele é meu!

Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam. Filh disse:

– Que beleza, que beleza... vejam isso: o pirraça está no terceiro andar, provavelmente atirando bombas de bosta no corredor... aquele cretino me paga, agora ele não me escapa mais – Filch saiu disparado pelo corredor, sem ver que Sirius apontava a varinha para o mapa conforme ele se afastava dizendo, baixinho:

– Malfeito, feito!

Os dois se olharam alguns segundos com a expressão desolada de quem perdeu um tesouro.

– Fizemos besteira. – disse Tiago.

– VOCÊ fez besteira. Eu disse para virmos com a capa de invisibilidade. Agora não vamos ter saco de fazer outro mapa.

– Ah, mas sabe o que é engraçado? Você viu como o Flich ficou babando de felicidade quando vu o mapa?

– Eu adoraria estar presente quando ele ver que virou um pergaminho em branco... a gente pode armar uma detenção com ele e tentar resgatar o mapa daquela famigerada gaveta de coisas confiscadas...

– Não... – disse Tiago – acho que estamos meio velhos pra esse tipo de molecagem, Sirius.

– Verdade. Vamos deixar para lá, talvez nosso velho mapa acabe nas mãos de outros estudantes igualmente sagazes que aprendam a driblar nossa proteção contra babacas... e se fizerem isso, vão provar que merecem o mapa.

Enquanto isso, Severo Snape havia arregimentado seu pequeno grupo para um estudo prático de legimência e oclumência. Ele normalmente preferia estudar sozinho, mas seria impossível treinar sem um interlocutor, e como os Lestrange, Avery, Mucilber e Rosier haviam se aproximado mais dele depois da reunião em que todos haviam sido consagrados como Comensais da Morte e como legítimos companheiros haviam aceitado com entusiasmo sua idéia do treino clandestino.

Não era contra as regras da escola estudar estes tópicos, que não eram consideradas práticas de artes das trevas, mas era o tipo de grupo de estudos que exigiria algum tipo de registro, o que eles ignoraram, talvez por já ter um senso de grupo clandestino. Era a primeira vez que Severo fazia algo fora do regulamento de forma planejada e consciente, e pela primeira vez percebia o quanto aquilo era libertador.

Nas horas vagas ensinara também os companheiros a usar os pequenos feitiços que inventara, como o _levicorpus_ , o _muffiatto_ e o _sectumsempra_. Mas era no estudo da legimência que ele realmente se aplicava, e logo estava apto a ler as mentes dos companheiros de tal forma que eles pediram que se apressassem no estudo da oclumência, de tanto que sentiam-se embaraçados com ele fuçando suas mentes, procurando pequenos segredos ocultos e dvertindo-se com isso. Também se tornou logo o melhor deles em oclumência, e não raro fantasiava sobre o dia em que estivesse tão bom nquilo que nem o Lord das Trevas conseguiria perscrutar sua mente. Seus pensamentos pertenceriam só a ele.

Estranhamente, Régulo Black não se interessara pelo grupo, mesmo tendo sido convidado. A personalidade do rapaz havia sido profundamente afetada quando ele se tornara um Comensal da Morte consagrado. Régulo parecia agora um pouco paranóico, arredio, andando pelos cantos segurando o braço esquerdo, como que esperando alguma surpresa ruim. O aspirante entusiasmado e fanático parecia ter finalmente se dado conta que não era fácil seguir o caminho das trevas. Numa noite quase no fim do período letivo, Severo o viu sozinho, absorto com o olhar fixo na chama de uma vela, parecendo refletir profundamente diante dos livros abertos e pensou em conversar, mas achou melhor usar aquela oportunidade para treinar sua legimência.

Sentou-se disfarçadamente diante do rapaz e tentou entrar em seu pensamento. Ele parecia recapitular um relato lido em carta, provavelmente escrita por Bellatrix de um assassinato de trouxas, Severo via claramente que ele imaginava gritos e confusão quando de repente sentiu-se expulso da mente do rapaz. Régulo o encarava com olhar duro e frio quando disse:

– Nunca mais tente isso. Bella me advertiu contra você.

– Ela ensinou oclumência para o priminho? – Severo tentou brincar, mas Régulo levantou-se e subiu para o dormitório, segurando o braço com a marca das trevas como se essa queimasse.

Orgulhoso demais por ter lido o pensamento do garoto, ele nem percebeu o horror que vira dentro daquela mente. E por muito tempo, ele não seria capaz de perceber tal horror.

Tiago levou Lílian para a sala precisa no dia em que completaram um mês de namoro. A sala estava decorada com tudo que a garota gostava, nos mínimos detalhes. Havia uma mesa com flores e uma vitrola com discos de musica pop trouxa que o intrigou muito e até um poster dos Beatles na parede!

– Caramba, eu adoro eles, como você descobriu?

– Errr... não faço a mínima idéia. – ele explicou a dinâmica da sala para ela, que aproveitou para colocar um disco tocando _Let it be_. Ele parou para ouvir e disse:

– Ei, que música legal.

– Música de trouxas.

– E ainda tem gente que diz que os trouxas não sabem de nada...

Ela se aproximou e os dois se beijaram. Ele entregou uma caixa de bombons a ela, que riu. De repente ela se lembrou de algo e perguntou:

– Vendo esses chocolates eu me lembrei de uma coisa. Onde foi parar o último bombom com _amortentia_?

– Por favor, não estrague o momento, Lílian! Espero que esse bombom não apareça nunca!

– Ok... let it be!

– Isso – ele disse e tornou a beijá-la.

– Deu um bocado de trabalho – disse Pedro.

– Ah, confessa que você tem uma quedinha pela Berta, vai – debochou Sirius – foi fácil pedir para ela que dissesse onde a Skeeter guardou o último bombom.

– Eu gostaria que vocês não achassem que só porque eu sou gordo também gosto de garotas gorduchas. E eu queria entender por que aquela nojenta guardou o bombom.

– Facil – disse Remo – quando ela percebeu que tinha sido enfeitiçada, resolveu usar os bombons para pregar uma peça em Tiago e na sua coleguinha de jornal, guardando o último para outro momento. Provavelmente ia usá-lo numa outra vingancinha, mas nosso amigo Sirius nos salvou!

– E não sei do que você está reclamando, Pedro. Fui eu quem tive que sair com aquela gralha loura pra recuperar o último bombom. Ainda bem que o Xenófilo já descurtiu dela e está namorando a Lana. Já pensou se ele me desafia para um duelo?

– Ia ser fácil – debochou Pedro – era só você dizer que tinha uma criatura do tipo Ratacumba Invisível no ombro dele que ele ia esquecer automaticamente o duelo...

– O importante é que recuperamos o bombom com poção ainda dentro da validade – disse Remo – Quanto tempo será que vai demorar pra ver se funcionou?

– Não sei, mas acho que a gente vai descobrir logo – terminou Sirius com um sorriso malvado.

Enquanto isso, na sala de professores, a professora Minerva terminou de corrigir uma prova e aproximou-se da bombonière, doida por um doce. Abriu o pote e pegou um bombom de cereja, muito feliz.

 **Fim**


End file.
